Girls und Panzer: Shifted Realities
by CaptainSentry
Summary: The Annual School Review, basically a cultural exchange between schools and brings all the schools ships together. Miho is off and to make sure Oarai looks like an ideal school to go to but a massive typhoon arrives and all of sudden the ships find themselves in a world similar to their own but something about it has changed.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Strike Witches and Girls und Panzer**

**Authors Notes- I will also place this at the end of the page just as a reminder but this is my first story so I'd appreciate some constructive criticism. If you see any grammar errors I apologize in advance but hey, that's what reviews are for.**

**Chapter 1: The Air is Different Around Here**

**Somewhere in the Sea of Japan**

Nothing could seem to shatter the façade of the water as the sun was towards the east and reflected the dark silhouette's over the horizon. Those same silhouettes inched closer and closer until the calm façade was shattered by roaring turbine engines. The calm air was then filled with the sounds of civilization and the hustle and bustle of human life. Cars drive down the narrow fairways and small side streets that crisscrossed the massive vessel. The exterior did look like an archaic World War 2 era Japanese Aircraft Carrier but if it weren't for its immense size and buildings that dotted its so-called "deck" it didn't take a bright mind to know that this vessel was unique. While looking towards the ships superstructure and smokestack can be seen an odd insignia. It was somewhat reminiscent of the World War 2 era Balkenkruz but the bottom half branched outwards and the brim was blue color and the words Oarai were superimposed on it.

**_*_**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP__** SMACK!***_

Miho released her hand off her dolphin alarm clock that so rudely awoken her from her slumber. She groaned in protest and began to fold her bed sheets and turn her bed into a couch again. She looked at the clock.

"6:00am, Mako was right, humans should not be able to operate at these times." She groaned again and headed to her small kitchen to make breakfast.

As she opened her fridge she thought about the day's events and began to make a mental list of things to do.

_"Meet with the student council, stop at Yukari's, ehh… I'll figure out the rest later."_ She thought.

Whilst she was eating her breakfast Miho checked her phone for the weekly weather. Clear skies for the next 2 days but a storm warning was being enacted as there was a typhoon due to form in the area. School ships were built to withstand such temperamental conditions but as a precaution the ship was set to be stationary to however long the storm lasted. She sighed at the latter part and flipped her phone down making a satisfying **_*CLACK*_** as she put it in her bag. After checking to see if her door was locked as she had a habit of forgetting to lock it during school hours she headed down the stairs to the main campus where she was called by the student council for a sudden meeting.

Miho admired the sights and smells around her, the baker in her district was stocking freshly baked bread on his shelves and she saw small children at the local playground playing the day away. She greeted everyone she passed and was even lucky to see Erwin and the rest of the Hippo team building a life size replica of Confederate General Robert E. Lee out of sand. As she approached the gates of the school she looked down the long stretch of road towards the bow of the ship. Dark clouds could be seen forming, hinting towards the days ahead but she put that at the back of her mind as she slid open the gates and entered.

**"SOOO! NISHIZUMI! HERE! TRY THIS NEWEST CURRY I MADE! ITS STILL HOT SO GET IT WHILE IT'S FRESH!"** Anzu said buoyantly.

"Ugh… President, I'm here for the meeting that you wanted me for"

**"OH YEAH! THAT… WE'LL GET TO THAT BUT HURRY EAT!"**

** "**I'm not hungry, maybe later."

Anzu's face molds back into a neutral form,

"Oh, I see, next time then but anyway back to business. You know about the annual school review right?"

Miho looked confused,

"No… um… what is that?"

Anzu sighed and continued,

"All the different schools come together and share different things with each other, think of it as a cultural exchange."

"But we're all Japanese." Miho retorted.

Anzu sighed again,

"You know what I mean but here is the deal, Kuromorimine, St. Gloriana, and Saunders University High School should be arriving in the next hours or so and I need you there to greet them as they come off and tour the ship with us, over the coming days we will be doing the same with their ships and so on."

Momo Kawashima, the schools public relations director gave her input while adjusting her monocle eyeglass.

"We need to show Oarai off as the ideal school and maybe we can get more enrollment, more enrollment more funding and with more funding we can buy more tanks and other such things."

Miho is still as confused as ever but all she had to do was to greet the commanders and crew of the other schools tankery teams while student council deals with the normal students. She left the building with what she came there for, next she had to head back to her apartment to get her uniform so she can look presentable to her incoming guest but they all knew her any way so it wouldn't matter any way but being the ideal school with actual tanks would be a nice perk to have so she headed back down the long stretch of road back to her apartment. She looked up at the sky, it wasn't so blue anymore, any trace of blue sky was slowly and ominously being replaced by grey skies, she looked over to the starboard side and towards the open ocean, there she can see it, massive hulking vessels similar to her own, one looked like the canceled German Aircraft Carrier the _Graf Zeppelin_, the other looking like the HMS _Ark Royal_, and the more rather imposing of the Nimitz Class of carrier that was bigger than the both of the ships combined. She sighed and proceeded to head back up the stairs of her apartment complex and to her dismay, her door was unlocked. Again.

**Authors Notes: Well! That's puts an end to chapter 1, hope you guys liked it and please rate and review. I had a lot of fun writing this and I'm looking into writing more in the future. Hey, I might do this more often, never felt as free in writing as I did now but any way, this is CaptainSentry and I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Ride out the storm**

Miho looked in the mirror to see if she looked the part of the "Ideal" student of Oarai. After fiddling with the little bow around the color she became content with the appearance. All of sudden a low drone can be heard and Miho looked around and realized it was her phone. Yukari was calling, Miho smiled and flipped the phone open and place it to her ear.

"Nishizumi-Dono! We're down at the reception area, hurry! Kuromorimine is the first to show up and I can see your sister at the front of the line. Oh yeah and Erika is there to."

"I'll be there soon! If they show up before I arrive then lead them to the school and I'll meet you there."

"Yes Ma'am!" ***Click***

"_Maho… She will be a hard one to impress, on the other hand I take that back, it will be Erika that will take some time getting over_." She thought to herself.

Miho then moved back downstairs to the street and headed towards the reception area which was not too far from her complex. She could see Kuromorimine's imposing superstructure cast a shadow upon the ground she walked on. She sighed deeply, she hadn't seen her sister ever since the match against her many months ago but that took a turn for the good being that her sister was proud of her exploits and her own unique approach to tankery, as long as she was happy, then Maho was happy as well which was hard to tell with her often cold out looking appearance. The reception area was within sight, Miho could make out her friends as they were standing at attention in three rows, Anglerfish team being the lead row. She quickly and sneakily got into the formation, sharing quiet giggles with Saori, Hana, and Yukari. Mako was ready to keel over and die but Saori was by her side just in case. The group watched as an equal formation of black lined up with the gang plank with Maho and Erika in the front. As the students began to file down and make an equal formation opposite of the Oarai Girls, Anzu stepped out onto a small podium with a little assistance from Momo Kawashima.

**"WELCOME TO OARAI GIRLS ACADEMY! I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR STAY HERE ENJOYABLE, NOW WILL THE TANKERY TEAM STUDENTS FOLLOW MISS NISHIZUMI AS HER GROUP WILL SHOW YOU AROUND."**

Maho and Erika broke the formation and advanced towards Miho and her group. Miho was eye to eye with her sister. A sweat rolled over her until Maho opened her arms.

"Good to see you again Miho." Maho said whilst embracing her sister in a warm hug.

"Umm… Good to see you to Onee-chan, how have you been? Is mom treating you well?"

"Mom is fine and I've been good, it's nice to see that you're enjoying yourself."

"But I digress, I trust you to show us around so we can get out of this blasted weather?"

Miho couldn't do anything but smile and took her sisters hand and both teams followed in their tracks towards the school.

"And as you can see, we upgraded the into a H model by adding the sideskirts and supplemental armor." Yukari said, while pointing towards the tank that the Anglerfish team used.

The students wowed in interest and moved down the line of tanks, from the mighty Tiger P to the light but agile Type 89. The Kuromorimine students were able to inspect the insides and handle the workings with members of Leopon Team giving background information. Miho was making small talk amongst the Kuromorimine members when she looked towards the sky, it was getting a pitch black and it began to concern her then the rain began pounding down harder and harder and the girls took shelter in the tank sheds. The wind began to pick up making a very eerie howling sound, similar to that of a banshee. The Rabbit Team were hiding behind some crates while the rest seem to be on their phones texting their families to alert them that they will be delayed.

"The weather looks like it's getting worst my the second." Erika exclaimed,

"We'll just hide out in here until it passes over, Yukari turn on the lights and Duck Team close the doors."

"Yes Ma'am!"

"You've seem to shape them well Miho." Maho said suddenly,

"They do it themselves, I don't do much of anything."

"You need to pride yourself more, stop throwing away credit when it's due."

"Throwing away credit is a sure way of not graduating." Retorted Mako who was laying down on one of the crates.

The lights began to flicker and the girls gasped in shocked and then suddenly the whole building began to shake. What was once random banter and conversation then turned into panic. Girls from both sides began to shout frantically.

**"THE BUILDING IS GOING TO COLLAPSE!"**

** "WE'RE TRAPPED!"**

**"CALM DOWN, WE'LL GET THROUGH THIS!"**

The two sister tried to console the panicking members but to no avail, they to began to fear for their lives. They held each other tightly and closed their eyes and one of the lights in shed dislodged itself from the support and came crashing down upon them. This terror continued for the next hour, the two sisters still embracing each other while the situation deteriorated around them. Then suddenly, the shaking stopped.

"It stopped." Miho said,

"Is it over?" One of the Freshmen girls asked,

"I'll check" Miho replied but Saori grabbed her arm,

**"YOU CAN'T GO OUT THERE! WHAT IF IT'S STILL GOING ON!"**

"I'll be fine, just stay here." Saori let go of Miho's arm.

She approached the massive door and unhooked the latch and pushed it opened to a blinding light. She thought she was in some divine place but it turned out to be the sun, unobstructed by the clouds and a clear blue sky. She looked back towards the group, gesturing that it was okay to come out.

As the girls make their way out of the shed, they take note of the sudden change of conditions.

Maho joined Miho at her side and put her hand over her shoulder. They both sighed deeply, thankful that the terror was over and that everyone was okay. But their bliss was interrupted by one of the Kuromorimine Students.

"Do you hear that droning sound?"

"Yeah, it's getting louder"

Erwin perked up her head and removed her German officer's hat and pointed her ear at the sky.

"I know that sound." Erwin said eerily,

"What is it?" Hana asked,

"Sounds like an aircraft engine, lots of them to."

As if on cue the source of the sound could be seen as mass formations of planes are seen zooming above the group. Their engines being the only music of the skies.

"Spitfire's"

"Huh"

"Standard British Plane of the line, helped defend England against the Nazi's during World War 2, it's the Merlin Engine that I noticed."

A low flying Spitfire made a low pass over the group and they caught sight of the insignia, it looked like the RAF roundel but the color scheme was off. Along with that, Erwin noticed that Messerschmitt Bf 109's can be seen flying among the formation of Spitfires and Hurricanes, their insignia was that of a German Balkenkreuz but tilted slightly, forming an obtuse **_X._** The girls were in awe at this sight. Miho braced Maho arm as Maho said,

"What did we get ourselves into?"

**Authors Notes: Woah, two chapters back to back. Remember to critique because I'm not a good writer and my English Grade can reflect that. Any way more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Girls, meet the girls**

**Somewhere in the ocean after the typhoon**

The droning sound of the Merlin's and Daimler-Benz's echoed around the ship. They seem to make crisscross patterns as if they are trying to fathom the scale of the massive ship. Miho nudged herself out of Maho's grip and headed to the road. She could see people out of their houses and cars looking towards the sky at the impressive sight, some were pointing, some had their phones out and were recording the event which reminded Miho, she hasn't had contact with the Student Council, they were leading the normal students around the school. Miho tried to call them but all she could get was a no signal tone. She turned to back and asked if anyone else had signal and they all collectively shook their heads. Miho started to worry about the welfare of the others until she heard a voice on a megaphone.

**"PLEASE REMAIN IN YOUR HOMES, ALLOW THE PROPER AUTHORITIES TO COME AND ASSIST YOU WITH ANYTHING."**

It was none other than Anzu and the rest of the student council on the bed of a truck broadcasting instructions. When Anzu took sight of Miho and the rest, she sighed in relief and handed over the megaphone to a police officer.

"Everyone okay?" Anzu asked,

"Everybody seems fine, how about you?"

"Likewise, look we're heading to the school and hiding out there until we can get a sure hold on what's going on."

"What's happening?" One freshmen girl asked,

"We don't know but the local police and fire are trying to get the situation under control."

"What about the planes flying over us?"

"All we can do now is hope, we don't know who they are, until then we have to take wary of our surrounding, if you see anything strange just flag down a police officer or any other adult, they'll forward it so we can get a grip on the situation."

**Dover, Britannia **

**501****st**** JFW Base**

The base is alive with activity, ground crew are manning their AA defense positions, mechanics are about the hanger moving various ordinance and parts, meanwhile in the radar room.

"No.23 and No.643 squadrons are away, 898 is prepped for taxi."

"Are they still there?"

"Yes ma'am, surface contacts are still maintaining position at grid E-6, bearing 090."

"What are the responding crews reporting?"

"Whatever it is its big, spanning many meters in length."

"Naval assets?"

"_Hood_ and _Bismarck_ will be arriving on the hour soon ma'am but these things are ten times bigger than the both combined."

"We're going to have to see for ourselves, we're heading out."

The soldier saluted and sat back down to his radar monitor while Mio picked up the phone to call for an immediate scramble. Soon a group of 6 were up in the air.

"Observation plane reports 4 massive surface contact up ahead, keep your heads clear as we do not know what type of craft these are."

"Neuroi?" Erica asked

"We can't say for certain, the report wasn't very specific in its details."

"You know what that means Hartmann, we have to be ready for anything." Barkhorn said while she pulled the charging handle back on her dual MG42's.

"Eh… can there ever be a time where we don't go around flying around shooting things, it would be nice to fly around for fun once and awhile."

"Quiet Hartmann."

"Sorry Major."

"We're coming into range so I can see them with my magic eye." Mio pulled away her eye patch that was covering her right eye and she could see 4 massive vessels that looked like aircraft carriers but they were enormous in size, so large that they have a small city built atop of them.

**"It's MASSIVE!"**

"You sure? I can't see anything from here." Lucchini said while squinting her eyes.

"Girls drop altitude and maintain course and heading."

**"YES MA'AM!" **

The witches dropped altitude to get below the cloud cover. As they leveled out they came across a four ship formation of Karlsland Bf 110's. Mio flew next to the lead plane and motioned to the pilot. The pilot gestured his finger downwards and he began to dive as his squadron mates followed.

"Follow them, they'll lead us."

Their descent continued until they could see the still waters of the Atlantic as a cold breeze brushed pass them.

** "IT'S COLD!" **Lucchini whined but the rest just ignored her and leveled out.

The monoliths were just coming into view as the witches approached, their eyes could not fathom what they were seeing. 4 massive vessels that were towering a _Sims_ Class destroyer that was in-between two of the ships. Lucchini was slacked jawed and the rest could just watch in awe as they got closer. The witches then began to get above the "deck" of the ships and their mouths gaped even more at the sight. A small city were atop these ships; roads, stores, houses and intersections, there were even small lakes and mountain ranges on some of the larger ones.

**"THEY'RE HUGE!"** Lucchini exclaimed,

"It's bigger than the **_Shinano_**." Mio remarked.

The girls flew over the deck of one of the ships, they noticed a strange emblem engraved in what looked like a sports field or assembly area. It was blue and had Fusoan writing superimposed on it. Mio recognized this as her native language and mouthed the word.

"Oarai"

She has heard of the town before, it was home to the biggest tomb mound in the world which was known as the _Kurumazuka-kofun._ She wondered on who these people were until she caught a glimpse of a group of figures standing around some hanger type building with vehicles in front of them.

"Let's try to make contact, they don't look hostile but have your weapons ready just in case."

"Roger that." The witches said collectively.

**Back on the school ship**

"Are those people flying?" Exclaimed Saori.

Everyone looked upwards at the strange sight, indeed there were 6 humanoid figures flying towards them. This put them on edge and the freshmen girls whimpered in fear. Miho shot the look of everything is going to be alright but as that happened, she was hit with a massive blast of air. There in front of her was an imposing figure of an individual that was floating of the ground. Miho scanned upwards and saw the Imperial Japanese Navy officer's uniform and then was greeted by the face of a girl! She had an eye patch on her right eye and to Miho's dismay she was not seen wearing any pants. Behind her were 5 other girls that were using the same devices to make them float and they were all carrying heavy weapons.

"Who are you?" Miho croaked,

The women gave a strange look.

"We were about to ask the same thing." The one eyed women responded.

Miho was amazed by the fact that she understood what the women said until all of a sudden.

**"FREEZE!"**

A group of policemen were at the apex of the gate with their weapons drawn. The group of 6 did the same with their weapons.

"WHO ARE YOU? DROP YOUR WEAPONS!"

"I WOULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU!" The one eyed women barked.

Miho and her group were in a new state of fear, they had just survived Mother Nature's wrath but that was to be replaced with the wrath of bullets.

"WHAT YEAR IS THIS? WHERE ARE WE? YOU HAVE 10 SECONDS TO REPLY!" A policeman yelled,

"IT'S 1945 AND YOU'RE IN THE ATLANTIC OCEAN OF THE COAST OF BRITANNIA."

The policeman scoffed and repeated,

"I WILL ASK YOU AGAIN, WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE? DON'T PLAY GAMES WITH US OR ELSE!"

"YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN SHOOT US IN FRONT OF THESE GIRLS!" The one eyed lady gestured to the group of frightened teenage girls behind her.

The policeman began counting down,

"ALL UNITS, PRIORITIZE STUDENT SAFETY, BE READY TO FIRE IN 10… 9… 8."

"GIRLS! SAFETIES OFF!"

Miho watched in abject horror as the one eyed lady's comrades shouldered their weapons and pointed them towards the police.

"**5..4..3..2..1..**"

"**STAND DOWN!**" A voiced thundered

The whole are looked up to see one more of the strange people as they watch as she floats down between the two opposing groups.

"BLOOD WILL NOT BE SHED TODAY, MIO! YOU REALIZED YOU ARE ABOUT TO OPEN FIRE ON NON-COMBATANTS! "The new women shouted,

"MINNA! YOU REALIZED THEY'RE POINTING WEAPONS AT US, I WAS JUST CONCERNED ABOUT THE WELFARE OF THE REST!"

"THEY DON'T KNOW WHO WE ARE SO WE NEED TO APPROACH THIS WITH AN OPEN HAND, SO STAND DOWN AND WAIT FOR FURTHER ORDERS!"

Miho watched as the 6 slung their weapons over their backs and stood idle. She watched as this new women who had red hair and a green uniform approach the line of police.

"WHO IS IN COMMAND HERE?" The women asked.

"I'AM!" Miho looked behind her.

It was Anzu that was raising her hand and coming forwards. As she approached the women she glanced over at Miho and gave a reassuring smile and continued forwards. She watch the conversation take place between Anzu and the women. Soon Anzu was seen coming back and Miho rushed forwards.

"President! Are you okay?" Miho asked in concern,

"I'm fine, is everyone else okay?"

"We seem to holding out Miss Kadotani" Maho replied,

"Miho, get the rest inside the building and I need you to come with me."

"Huh?"

"Trust me, it regards our new guest."

"Oh…okay" Miho said nervously.

The group proceeded to head to the main campus with the police escorting them minus Anzu, Miho, Momo, and Yuzu who were heading to a conference room in the ships superstructure. The mysterious guest were with them as well. Once inside Anzu closed the door behind them and rolled some maps on the table.

"First of all, would we like to introduce ourselves?"

"You first." The red hair women asked,

"Pushy, I like that but anyway I'm Kadotani Anzu, President of the Student Council, this is my vice president Koyama Yuzuko, PR Director Kawashima Momo and finally our Tankery Team Captain, Nishizumi Miho."

"I'm Lt. Colonel Minna-Dietlinde Wilcke, this is my second in command Mio Sakamoto, Erica Hartmann, Gertrud Barkhorn, Francesca Lucchini, Lynette Bishop, and Miyafuji Yoshika."

"So, now that we all know each other, let's get to the bottom of this. Where are we? And what is going on here?"

Minna pointed to the map.

"We're of the coast of Britannia right around here."

Anzu looked puzzled and so did the rest.

"You mean the United Kingdom."

Minna looked puzzled.

"I'm pretty sure it's called Britannia, isn't that right Lynn?"

"That's correct." Lynn said with a light bow.

"Your name, it sounds Fusoan, are you from Fuso?" Mio asked,

Once again Anzu looked puzzled until Mio pointed at Japan.

"You mean Japan."

Miho then chimed in,

"Um… is it possible that we're not from here Pres?"

"What do you mean Nishizumi?"

"Well if you come to think of it, the names of these countries are similar to that of our world's countries, they even have the same cities from what I could see. Not to mention that could explain the planes flying around earlier."

"I see what you mean, uh… Col. Wilcke, mind if I ask how old you girls are?"

"I wouldn't see why not, I'm 19, Mio is 20, Erica is 17, Barkhorn is 19, Lucchini is 13, Lynette is 16, and Miyafuji is 15."

Minna noticed that Anzu had wide eyes until she responded,

"What's with the ranks and the guns? Are you part of the army or something?"

"We are in fact, we are the 501st Joint Fighter Wing, also known as the _Strike Witches_."

"Why the _Strike Witches_?" Momo inquired,

"Because we're witches."

"Heh? You mean the ones that fly around on brooms?"

"We used to use brooms but now we used striker units, those were the things we came here on."

Anzu pondered more,

"Flying, young ages, what else can you do?"

Lynette stepped forwards

"We can use our familiars to use our magic."

"Could you give me an example?"

**"SURE! I'll DO IT!"**

Miyafuji stepped forwards and all of sudden the room reflected a blue hue, Yuzu was hiding behind a chair while Momo, Miho, and Anzu looked on in awe. Shiba ears sprouted from her head and a small tail appeared on her lower back and she looked towards Anzu.

"See, we use magic to manifest theseee….**OWW OWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Anzu was pulling at Miyafuji's animal ears, fiddling with them much to the protest of the young witch.

"Wow, you sound just like me." Anzu remarked

"Just let go, those are sensitive you know."

"Sorry, force of habit. Any way I guess we can conclude for now, thank you for your time."

Anzu outstretched her hand to receive a handshake in which she did from Minna.

"Likewise Miss Kadotani but I do have to say one thing."

"Hmm?"

"Your column of ships will have to follow us to our base in Dover, we can protect you from Neuroi attacks."

"Neuroi?"

Anzu looked confused at the strange term.

"I forgot the mention that we're in a war right now against an alien race that has taken over the majority of Europe. They usually patrol these waters so we have to act fast, I'll go into more detail once we reach Dover but on the other hand, follow our ships, they'll lead you."

Minna and her group left the room and went back outside. Miho approached Anzu with a worried expression.

"Did she just say that there was a war going on now?"

"That she did."

"What do I tell the rest? They'll be scared to death."

"Keep it between the 4 of us until we reach Dover, by then we'll get everyone together and tell them."

"What about Maho and the rest?"

"Keep'em here. I'm sure they won't mind."

"Momo,"

"Yes President."

"Call control and tell them to follow the ships to Dover, tell Saunders, Gloriana, and Black Forest to do the same."

"Yes ma'am."

The ships began to switch course towards the 501st base, but their trek was not to go unassisted. 12 Destroyers made an outer ring while the Bismarck and Hood sailed in front of the school ships which were in a box formation. The 6 witches were also overhead to provide air cover as well as the multiple squadrons of planes that accompanied them. The long voyage was about to begin and for the girls of the Oarai. It was a new world that presented itself to shoulder new challenges.

**Authors Notes: Much dialogue, much things. If you guys were ever wondering about the line that Anzu said about Miyafuji sounding like her, it was a nod to the fact that they both share the same voice actor which was pretty cool but anyway I digress. Please review and critique, it's always appreciated and stay tune for more!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Hopefully this can be a long one so this may take some time, glad to see that people are enjoying the story. Maybe more plot development, I don't know. Anyway, onwards to the story!**

**Chapter 4: Settling in **

**School Ship Fleet**

The president was looking out of the office bow window towards the approaching coastline. She could see the rolling green hills and the flocks of white that dotted the landscape. This place was so serene and beautiful it was hard to believe that a war was being fought here. Miho came alongside her.

"It looks pretty."

"Yeah, it's a shame that people are dying to defend it."

"What Minna said back there, you realize that we can't rely on the support of these people forever, or until we can get back."

"Allocating resources to protect us, I can see their reasons, us being teenage girls and all."

"But in this world, girls are slowly becoming the last line of defense to the point they are recruiting adolescents." Miho said with a disturbed expression.

"There has to be a reason behind it, I'll ask Minna when we get to Dover."

A Naval Studies student appeared at the door way.

"President, we're about to reach Dover in about 30 minutes."

"Good, tell the crew to begin docking procedures."

"Yes ma'am"

Anzu turned to Miho.

"Nishizumi, head back down to the school and inform the girls about the situation and to pack their things, we'll be changing scenery soon."

"Will do Pres."

"And Nishizumi…"

"Yes."

"Cut with that formal stuff, just call me Angie."

"Um… okay."

Miho exited the council room and headed towards the school were the rest were hanging around. She walked through the main doors and was immediately rushed by Yukari.

"Nishizumi-Dono, what happened? Is everything okay? What did they do to you?"

Miho gestured to Yukari for some space in which she gives.

"I'm fine and there is no need for alarm, it turns out that those girls are on our side but where are the rest? I'll explain in detail when everyone is around."

"They're in the gym waiting for you."

The two proceeded to reunite with the rest of their classmates. As they enter she is greeted with massive sighs of relief. Saori ran towards her and gave her a big embrace and moved aside for Maho to do the same, Hana just gave a bow and thanked the gods. Mako was fast asleep on the gym mats along with some of the Arcade and freshmen teams.

"Everyone, I have something to tell you." Miho exclaimed to the crowd.

Everyone's attention was already fixated on her.

"It may be kind of hard to believe but we have seemed to travel back in time to the 1940's. But not only that, it's an entirely different reality to what we are used to."

The girls had wide eyed expressions and some were whispering to each other.

"The girls that were seen flying down before us earlier are actually soldiers from different nations defending against an alien race that is taking over the world."

**"ALIENS!"**

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"

"DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GOING TO DIE?"

**"EVERYONE CALM DOWN! LET MIHO EXPLAIN!"** Maho screamed.

Miho was dumbfounded at her sister's sudden outburst but decided to continue.

"They have agreed to protect us and we are heading to their base in England but in this world it's called Britannia. Now I must remind you that in this reality, the nation names are different but you can determine by the city names. So I need you guys to pack the things you need to sustain yourselves and any creature comforts as we will be disembarking soon."

Saori raised her hand.

"What about our tanks?"

Miho pondered,

"We'll take them with us."

**Dover, Britannia**

**501****st**** JFW Base**

"How far are they Mio?"

"I estimate 20 minutes, shall I alert the ground crews?"

"Please do, command has been alerted and they are sending reinforcements to help with the efforts."

Jeeps, trucks, and assorted engineering vehicles were lined up at shoreline, tugboats were out and about, ready to nestle the massive ships to the shore. The first ship to dock was the Oarai Ship and the gangplank was attached and soldiers moved in to help evacuate the civilians. The three other ships lined up next to it until there was a perfect row of green and grey. Large columns of people were coming down the gang planks and being forwarded to trucks. Next to the pedestrian gang plank was the vehicle gang plank and a Panzer IV, Tiger I, M4 Sherman, and Churchill I rumbled down onto the sand. Yukari was looking out of the side turret hatch, she was admiring the ocean breeze and the cold air as well as the soldiers, vehicles and AA guns that dotted the land. Miho was doing the same but she was keeping an eye on her sister who was behind her. All of a sudden a soldier flagged down Miho's vehicle.

"Excuse me ma'am, are you Nishizumi Miho?"

"Yes I'am."

"Commander needs to see you, she's over there." The soldier gestured to Minna who was waiting not far ahead.

"Thank you sir," Miho Replied as the soldier saluted and walk away.

Minna watched as the 4 tanks parked themselves in an orderly line and watched as the crews unbuttoned and dismounted. She saw Miho being accompanied by 3 other girls, wearing somewhat military uniforms.

"Evening Miss Nishizumi."

"Evening to you Commander Wilcke."

"Just call me Minna like everyone else."

"Just hard for me to be on a first name basis with anyone."

"Ah I see, who are these three?" Minna gestured to the three girls by Miho's side.

"These are the other Tankery team commanders, the one in the black is my sister Nishizumi Maho, the one with the unzipped jacket is Kay, she is the Saunders Tankery commander, and the one in the red is Darjeeling."

"Nice to meet you three." As Minna extends her hand.

"Likewise ma'am" Maho said while firmly shaking her hand.

"Nice to meets you." Kay said excitingly

"It's my pleasure." Darjeeling said with a polite bow.

"Now you four are probably wondering why I called you down here today."

"The situation is as follows, with your arrival the allied command has tasked us with your protection until you are able to return to your time but with that comes with complications. Due to recent neuroi raids, Dover is now vulnerable to attack. So in lieu of an effective fighter screen, the neuroi can land forces on the eastern coast and we do not have efficient ground forces to deal with the threat."

Miho had a confused look on her face until she said,

"What are you getting at?"

"We discovered that during this moment you four have armored combat vehicles sufficient enough to deal with any land types that we will come across. We need you to provide your own ground protection."

"You expect us to fight those things?" Maho said with disbelief.

"The survival of this nation depends on this base and if the neuroi take Britannia, it's over for humanity."

**"YOU EXPECT ME TO PUT MY GIRLS LIVES AT RISK!" Maho shot back.**

"Onee-chan…"

"Miho, you really think that we can fight an enemy that we haven't even seen before let alone fought."

"My witches will try their best to protect you as much as possible, even if it means giving up their lives."

**"YOU MUST BE CRAZY IF YOU THINK I'M PUTTING MY CREWS LIVES AT RISK!"**

** "AS A COMMANDER, I KNOW WHAT SACRIFICE MEANS! I'M A SOLDIER, AND I KNOW THE RISK OF BEING ONE AND I KNOW THE RISK IN BEING IN CHARGE OF SOLDIERS, I DO NOT TAKE THIS POSITION LIGHTLY BUT WE NEED YOU."**

Maho relented and fell back into the line.

"I'm sorry ma'am for my behavior."

"Likewise, soldiers tend to do that when entering combat for the first time."

"Um… Minna."

"Yes Miss Nishizumi."

"If you can guarantee our protection, all we have to do is fight back?

"Yes."

"Maho, we have do what we can to help, I trust their ability to protect us and we have to thank them in a way for finding us."

"You're okay with this Miho?"

"It's the right to do."

"Yeah Maho! Why not lend a hand?" Kay added

"If we don't end war, war will end us."

"H.G. Wells?" Minna replied.

Darjeeling nodded.

Maho sighed.

"If you feel so strongly about it, I guess I have to agree with your notion."

"Thank you girls, we are forever in your debt." As a smiled formed on Minna's face.

"We should thank you for finding us." Miho replied,

"We should tell the girls Miho."

"Onee-chan… we don't have to."

The group of four looked behind them and were awed at the sight. The entire inventories of tanks from all four schools were behind them. From the Chi-nu, to the Matilda's, to the Sherman's, even the mighty King Tigers of Black Forest Peak were out there, fully crewed with girls with smiling faces. Yukari emerged from the hatch of the Panzer IV and started to yell,

**"WE SORT OF OVERHEARD YOU SO IT LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED HELP!"**

"Girls…" Miho said shyly

** "YOUR ORDERS COMMANDER!"**

Minna stood next to Miho and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We have accommodations for the crews and we have maintenance crews on hand to tend to your vehicles. Plus, feel free to talk to any of the 501st members, better get your crews associated with them because they will need each other." Minna gestured to a soldier. "Corporal, lead the column to the women's barracks and get them squared away."

The soldier saluted and rallied his men and began to motion the tanks down the main road. Each passing tank glanced at their commanders, Anzu passed Miho in her Hetzer and gave a peace symbol as they passed by. Miho then remounted her vehicle and got into formation with the rest of the convoy.

The sight of the massive tower was inspiring. Miho thought this was more of a castle than a military base, the vehicles were arranged in a parking lot manner along the main airstrip that protruded out of the hanger. The hanger had a badge on the top of it, 5 brooms arranged in a concentric ring with the words _Strike Witches_ above that. Miho was admiring the sight when she felt a slight tug on her shoulder. It was Yukari, she had something to say.

"What do we do now? Nishizumi-Dono,"

"I guess we wait for the members of this place to come greet us." Miho replied,

"Uhh… Nishizumi-Dono,"

"Hm?"

"Are we ever going to get back?"

"I pretty sure we can, don't worry about it, everyone will be okay."

Yukari face formed into a slight grin and she threw her arms in the air. **"I'LL BE WAITING RIGHT HERE! THANKS MISS NISHIZUMI!"**

Miho smiled at her friend's happiness but her attention quickly switched to the sounds of a sliding door, it was coming from the hanger.

**"EVERYONE! FORM UP!"** She ordered.

All the girls from the schools began to line up in columns and rows as 11 figures are seen emerging out of the hanger. It was none other than Minna, Mio, Hartmann, Barkhorn, Elia, Sanya, Lynette, Shirley accompanied by Lucchini on her back, Perrine, and lastly Yoshika Miyafuji.

"Hm… Impressive," Mio remarked at the sight of the girls standing at attention.

"I like this, Hartmann why can't you be like this? I don't even know these people and I like them already." Barkhorn glanced at Hartmann.

"Look there is Miss Nishizumi," Minna gestured at the young girl among her friends.

The witches approached and stop in the middle of the massive formation. Minna then stepped out. **"WILL THE COMMANDERS OF EACH OF YOU STEP OUT PLEASE?"**

Miho, Maho, Kay, and Darjeeling approached Minna, standing to attention as soon as they got in front of her.

"Evening, ladies, and at ease."

The four fell back down to a casual state. Minna then began to speak.

**"ATTENTION EVERYONE! YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHERE YOU ARE? WHO WE ARE? AND WHAT YOU'RE DOING HERE. IT HAS BEEN MADE APPARENT THAT YOU HAVE FOUND YOURSELF IN A DIFFERENT REALITY OF YOUR WORLD."**

The girls still remained silent, the sight was eerie indeed. Minna continued,

**"IN THIS WORLD WE ARE FIGHTING A WAR."**

She could see some girls tense up but still maintain form.

**"THE ENEMY IS AN ALIEN RACE CALLED THE NEUROI, THEY ARRIVED AND BEGAN TO WAGE WAR ON HUMANITY. THIS BASE IS PART OF A MULTINATIONAL EFFORT TO STEM THE TIDE. IN ORDER TO HELP STEM THAT TIDE, WE NEED ASSISTANCE. WE TALKED TO YOUR COMMANDERS AND I'M SURE THEY DISCUSSED THIS WITH YOU BUT I WANTED TO TELL YOU IN PERSON. BUT JUDGING BY WHAT I'M SEEING HERE THERE LITTLE I HAVE TO SAY. IF ANY YOU HAVE ANY DOUBTS OR FEARS, PLEASE STEP OUT, IT'S OKAY TO DO SO, I KNOW THIS IS A HARD DECISION TO PUT ON ANYBODY."**

Minna scanned the massive group for any slight movement. There was none, everyone was completely still, the four commanders looked around at their respective teams with disbelief.

"I see… **WE BEGIN NOW, IF ANYBODY HAS ANY QUESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK ANY OF US. ALSO, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO COME AND MEET ANY MEMBER OF MY SQUADRON, THEY'RE EXCITED TO SEE ALL OF YOU.**"

The formation began to disband into conversations and the girls began milling about and returning to their vehicles, the majority of them approached the group of 11 witches.

**"DO YOU ACTUALLY USE MAGIC?"**

**"IS FIGHTING THOSE THINGS SCARY?"**

**"WHY DON'T YOU WEAR PANTS?"** Shouted one girl.

"It's simple, objects such as pants would obstruct the magic flow and it would reduce the effectiveness of our striker units." Gertrud explained

"You guys sure are curious, are you all Fusoan?" Miyafuji asked.

They all shot Miyafuji a puzzled look.

"We're from Japan." Said one girl.

"But all your names are fusoan."

"Miyafuji, they are not yet accustomed to the names of our nations as they are not from this world, but Fuso is what you call Japan in your world girls." Mio corrected.

The students nodded in understanding and continued on the conversations with the witches. Miho was standing next to Maho; she leaned against her sister's shoulder. Maho looked down to her younger sister and smiled.

"Onee-chan, you be safe okay?"

"Don't worry about me; it's me that needs to worry about you."

Miho laughed lightly and embraced her sister in which she did in return.

**"ALL RIGHT GIRLS, GET SQUARED AWAY! FOLLOW LT. LITYVAK AND TO THE BARRACKS, GROUND CREWS, MAN THE TANKS AND BRING THEM INSIDE THE HANGER ON THE DOUBLE!"** Mio barked.

The girls formed two rows and began following the two witches while their tanks were being shuttled into the hanger. Minna was overlooking the sight until Mio stood beside her.

"For people that were dropped into a situation that was out of their control, they seem to adapt quickly." Mio remarked.

"We won't know until the neuroi show up. I'm just concerned for their protection, if any of them were to be hurt or killed, the grief would be enormous." Minna had a concerned look on her face.

"There is nothing a witch can do," Mio laughed heartily.

"And something about those girls is different, they're a different kind."

"I hope you're right Mio."

As the day drew to a close, Miho and her friends, along with the rest of the students were in the barracks well inside the base. Miho put down her bag on the floor as she entered the room, her bandaged teddy bears flopped out of the open bag. Mako immediately flopped down to the bed and began to snore, Miho chuckled at the sight.

**"AH MAKO! NOT AGAIN!"** Saori whined.

"Oh Mako, will you ever stay up past seven?" Hana said with a smile.

She stilled continued to snore and finally, Saori sighed and placed her blanket on top of her. Then a knock on the door.

"I'm glad to see you're settling in?"

"Commander Minna!" Miho shot back, shocked to see Minna standing at the frame of the door

"Just checking, where is your friend? Miss Akiyama." Minna asked.

"She went to talk to Miss Yeager, she overheard her talking about engines so she decided to chime in, she'll be back."

"That's good to hear, make yourselves comfortable, if you have any questions just call me, the phone is right there."

"Yes ma'am." The group said collectively.

Minna left the room and the girls continued to unpack their things. After changing the room the girls changed into their nightwear and got into their beds. Mako was on a cushion on the floor, Saori was sharing a bed with Hana, Yukari was sleeping on her own cot that she brought while Miho slept in a bed, clutching her bandaged teddy bear, the rest being lined up against the window. As the moon showed itself, activity at the base was dying down. Sanya was flying around the base on her normal night patrol. The first day was over but when the sun rises above the base, a new chapter begins.

**Authors Notes: Things are slowly starting to turn. Glad to see that people are enjoying this, you may be wondering why you are seeing chapters coming out very frequently. As a high school student I have a lot of time on my hands so I usually do this out of boredom. Anyway, stay tuned for more and please review and critique, it's always appreciated! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: Hopefully this chapter will be a whopper in size to the other ones, 10K words here we come! But after re-reading chapters 1-4, I noticed a lot of careless errors such as words missing from sentences and I would like to apologize for those, I tend to lose myself and focus on typing rather keeping an eye out for mistakes. **

**Chapter 5: Call to action**

**501****st**** JFW BASE, DOVER BRITANNIA**

**EARLY IN THE MORNING**

As the sun rises over the Britannian Isles the morning roll call bugle sounds. Miho and her group were sound asleep but were suddenly jolted to reality by the loud horn. They all groaned and one of them looked at the clock.

"6:30am?" Saori said while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"I told you humans can't function at this hour." A voice said.

The girls looked around for the source of the sound, they turn around to see Mako laying sideways on her cushion with her blanket on her head. Miho yawned.

"*Yawn*…Girls… We have to get ready, remember, we're not at home anymore."

After getting Mako to surrender her slumber to the sands of time, they entered the hallway of the barracks, they turn to see the other tankery students milling down the hallway like zombies. Miho caught sight of her sister and her second in command Erika. She didn't look like the early morning bothered her at all.

"Good morning Miho." She looked to her sisters friends,

"Girls."

Miho and her friends all collectively said,

**"Good morning Onee-Chan."** They all said sleepily,

Maho's expression changed to a blank one. She quickly reacquired her cold look and pointed down the hall.

"We're heading down to breakfast, I heard that Miss Miyafuji and Miss Bishop were making today's breakfast, come join us."

The two groups walked down to the mess hall with the rest of teams. When they entered, they were hit with a strong aroma, a pleasant one at best. Mako shot up her head after having it hanging low,

"Something smells good."

The group had light chuckles at the remark. Miho and Maho's group sat down at the table and across from them was Darjeeling and Kay, they were already eating away. Suddenly, Yoshika appeared at the table with her trademark apron.

**"MORNING!"** She said enthusiastically.

The table looked at her with a blank expression.

"Um… we are having Natto and Miso soup for breakfast." She said nervously.

Mako's head shot up again,

"I heard Miso soup."

Soon after, Yoshika and Lynne arrived with bowls of soup and small saucers of Natto. The girls looked at the food in front of them. Mako didn't hesitate to begin devouring her meal. She looked up and saw her table looking at her.

"It's good." She exclaimed.

The whole table began to laugh and began to eat, all remarking on how good the food was.

"Miss Miyafuji! You're a great cook! I wish I could cook like you." Saori said with a spoon in her mouth.

Yoshika turned red in the cheeks and scratched the back of her head,

"Thank you and please, just call me Yoshika next time."

Saori smiled at her new found friend and said

"You're welcome… Yoshika."

Miyafuji's face turned red again. Lynne just bowed and the two turned towards the direction of the kitchen and were soon out of sight.

"She seems nice." Hana said while mixing her little saucer of Natto.

"They all seem very hospitable, catering to our needs." Maho interjected.

After they had all eaten, Miho was going around gathering plates to bring to the bin when she heard Yoshika shouting,

"MISS NISHIZUMI! I'LL PUT THOSE AWAY! YOU CAN GO NOW!"

Miho, still carrying the plates smiled at her.

"It's okay, I can handle this, you've been doing so much for us so it would be rude for us to not help."

Yoshika was surprised by Miho's generosity and kindness.

"And Miss Miyafuji, just call me Miho, it makes things easier."

Yoshika grew a huge smile on her face and thanked Miho for her kindness and that she will never forget it. Miho could only laugh at the young witches' attitude. All in all the morning was going well. The mess hall was beginning to empty with only a few stragglers left, Miho branched off from her group to look around the base. As she walked the hallways, she peered into the various rooms out of curiosity. She took a glance into one of the larger rooms and she could see Mio, Barkhorn, and Minna looking at a map on a table. She saw that Mio glanced up at her and she quickly hid herself behind the doorframe. Mio then straightened out and said,

"Is that you Miss Nishizumi?"

Miho shyly peered around the door and apologized for her intrusion.

"It's okay, we actually were about to call for you." Minna reassured.

"We were just about to discuss things but we need the other commanders to be here, do you have any idea where they are?"

Miho said that the rest of the commanders were just milling around the base. Minna went to a phone and all of sudden her voice could be heard over a PA system.

**"COULD ALL THE TANK COMMANDERS COME DOWN TO THE MEETING ROOM PLEASE?"**

Minutes later, Maho, Darjeeling, and Kay showed at the door. They greeted the three witches and Miho as well and stood around the map of Britannia.

"What's this all about?" Kay asked.

Minna pointed at the map.

"Spotters on the coast have seen increased activity across the channel, we have reason to believe that the Neuroi are making a move."

The four tank commanders had a worried expression their faces.

"They're coming here?" Darjeeling said nervously, Mio saw her shake slightly.

"It would seem so, spotters also have reported a new type, one that buries itself underground and resurfaces. This is new and we haven't come across anything like this."

Maho then said.

"What are the enemies' offensive capabilities?"

Gertrud replied with,

"Neuroi fire a concentrated beam of high energy miasma at a high temperature, hot enough to burn through anything, not even the Tiger I's can survive a shot."

The expressions of the commanders became more morbid, but Barkhorn reassured them.

"To effectively destroy a neuroi, you have to expose its core which is often behind multiple layers of skin. A single shot should do the trick and you can also disable them by shooting the legs."

Kay raised her hand.

"But our tanks fire safety shells used for matches, how effective is that going be?"

Minna stared at Kay and began scanning across the four commanders.

"Local armored divisions have surplus amounts of armored piercing and high explosives shells so we have the logistic's problem solved. Plus we need to do this as well, it's crucial."

"What would that be?" The four commanders said simultaneously. Minna put her hands down on the map.

"We need to train your girls to be ready for any situation, this means weapons training, familiarization with enemy types and tactics, and learning how to conduct joint operations with us."

The commanders looked at one another until Miho said,

"When will this happen?" Mio looked at Miho.

"Today, this afternoon, we can't afford to waste any time."

The commanders quickly nodded their heads and left the room. An hour later, another PA announcement was heard.

**"ALL TANK COMMANDERS AND CREW ASSEMBLE IN FRONT OF THE HANGER AND WAIT FOR FURTHER INSTRUCTIONS."**

The front of the hanger was lined with the vehicles from all the schools, the girls were lined in formation along the tarmac. Commander Minna then stepped out into the middle and began to address the crowd.

"I'VE GATHERED ALL OF YOU HERE TO INFORM YOU THAT AT ANY MOMENT, AN ATTACK CAN TAKE PLACE, THE ONLY WAY TO BE PREPARED FOR SUCH A THING IS TO TRAIN TO PREPARE YOURSELF. TODAY YOU WILL BE TRAINING IN MULTIPLE DIFFERENT AREAS. YOU WILL ALL BE GIVEN PROPER TRAINING IN WEAPONS HANDLING AS WELL AS YOUR TANK CREW SKILLS. YOU WILL ALSO BE TRAINED TO OPERATE AS ONE SINGLE UNIT WITH THE MEMBERS OF THE 501st. EACH SEPARATE GROUP WILL HAVE IT'S OWN ADVISOR. BLACK FOREST PEAK WILL HAVE MYSELF, CAPTAIN BARKHORN, AND LIEUTENANT HARTMANN. ST. GLORIANA WILL HAVE SERGEANT BISHOP, AND LIEUTENANT PERRIENE. SAUNDERS WILL HAVE CAPTAIN SHIRLEY AND ENSIGN LUCCHINI. AND ORARI WILL HAVE MAJOR SAKAMOTO, SERGEANT MIYAFUJI, AND LIEUTENANTS LITVYAK AND JUUTILAINEN. IF YOU HAVE QUESTIONS OR CONCERNS PLEASE DIRECT TO YOU ADVISORS, DISMISSED."

The long day of training begins. The Orari had the unfortunate luck of getting Major Sakamoto as their advisor. She made them run laps around the base with water buckets in their hands, as an inspiration, she made Sgt. Miyafuji do as well much to her protest and dismay. Elia and Sanya just watched the girls from their window. The girls needed to be trained in how to operate a weapon in a scenario where the tank was disabled and they had to go on foot. The girls hoped that it didn't have to come to that. The younger students such as the Rabbit team had a hard time getting to grasp with handling a weapon. It was then decided that Rabbit team's commander, Sawa Azusa was to hold the responsibility of carrying a firearm. The rest had never held a gun in their life and nor did many of them wanted too. But for the sake of themselves and the for sake of everyone around them, it was something they had to do.

The weapon in question were Karlsland MP40's. Short, compact, and easy to handle, even for girls the ages seventeen and under. The girls were on the beach, practicing on floating targets.

***BANG* *BANG* **

With the beach alive with live firing, Elia was walking in and out of the line, correcting stances and adjusting arms while Sanya stood and watched.

"Keep your back straight and keep the butt of the weapon shouldered firm to absorb the recoil."

She saw that Momo was having a hard time aiming.

"Fix your arms and maybe you can actually hit the thing." She said with sarcasm.

Momo continued to miss.

"Here, let me fix it." Elia then moved in to help correct Momo's arm position. As she was doing so she glanced down at Momo's chest area. Elia's eyes went wide and her hands slowly began to move down and begin feeling Momo's chest.

**_"THESE THINGS ARE HUGE!"_** Elia thought. She then saw Anzu give her a look.

"She sometimes has a hard time fitting into the tank with those things." Anzu said jokingly.

Momo blushed with embarrassment and her eyes widened immensely and until the intervention of the Major did Elia stop and apologized. After seeing what had happened Saori looked at Sanya.

"Does she always do that?" She asked.

Sanya shook her head and quietly said

"She tends to do it time to time, it's a force of habit so everyone just got used to it."

Saori looked visibly afraid now and was wondering when it would be her turn. The training continued until the sun began to set. By then, majority of the tankery team students were qualified to handle weapons. When night fell, the girls were putting their weapons in their respective tanks. Black Forest Peak and Oarai were given MP40's, Gloriana were given Sten Mk.1's, and Saunders were given a mix of M1 Thompsons and M3 Grease guns.

"ALRIGHT GIRLS, TRAINING IS DONE FOR THE DAY!" Sakamoto barked. Miho and her friends were covered in black residue and their faces were dirty.

"I want to take a shower." Saori groaned.

"I LOVE THE SMELL OF CORDITE!" Yukari exclaimed. Her friends gave her that look.

"I'm sorry." Yukari said sadly. She moved to the back of the group.

"I'm pretty sure there's a bath inside." Hana said. As the Orari girls entered the building they could see the girls from the other schools in the same state as them.

"We could all sure use a bath." Miho said. Soon her sister approached.

"Hello Miho." Maho greeted.

"Onee-Chan, where are you going?"

"Colonel Wilcke told us of the bath down the hall, care to join us?"

The girl's eyes lightened and widened with the news as they all said,

**"YES PLEASE!"**

**(One bath scene later…)**

The girls were in their room after the refreshing bath. Minus the intrusions of Miyafuji, Elia, and Lucchini, it was actually somewhat relaxing. Miho was looking at her bear when a voice caught her attention.

"Nishizumi-Dono, I have a question."

Miho turned to the other side to see Yukari with a nervous look on her face.

"Will we be okay?" She asked.

Miho noticed that her tone of voice was of genuine concern, all she could do is to assure her friend that the witches can protect them to the best of their abilities, but she should go back to sleep because the next day would be a long one.

**The next day**

**"FIRE!" *BOOM***

The girls were back on the firing line but this time they were practicing tank gunnery. The action was a relief to Hana, she had been concerned if her skills were wearing off so she took this opportunity to test them.

"TARGET HIT! GOOD SHOT HANA." Yukari exclaimed while holding the next shell. From a higher vantage point sat Hartmann and Barkhorn, observing from a Kubelwagen.

"They're very good at this, they can take out a core in one shot if they try hard enough." Barkhorn remarked.

"Well, they do this for sport so I can see why." Hartmann added while laying down in the backseat.

"They're not slackers like you Hartmann, they don't complain about doing work."

"I do work, when I want to."

Barkhorn scoffed and kept observing the training.

From her commander's seat, Miho could see the tanks of Gloriana and Saunders in a formation. The Matilda's and Churchill's were the outer ring while the Sherman's made up the inner rings. Shirley was flying above them with Lucchini accompanying her. Kay opened the hatch on her tank and looked up and gave a smile and a thumbs up to Shirley in which she did as well. On the other side, Black Forest Peak was in their usual combat formation. Tiger I up front and the rest were cover the flanks in a V formation. The witches were impressed at the coordination and skill of these girls from another world. They were confident in the fact that if a Neuroi showed up, they wouldn't have a problem in destroying it. But that test was still to come.

It was mid-day and there was a lull in the training. Maho and Erika were by the Tiger I drinking water when Barkhorn and Hartmann approached them.

"Miss Nishizumi, Miss Itsumi." Barkhorn greeted. The two stood to attention.

"At ease girls, it's just me, no need for formalities."

"What is that you need Captain?"

"Just wanted to make small talk." Hartmann said. She continued.

"I always wondered, why do you use tanks as a sport?"

Erika looked at Maho with the "You tell them" look.

"Well lieutenant Hartmann, tankery can teach a women to do many things for what life has to offer. It's a way for young women to learn the skills to be a good wife and mother."

"I don't know how firing an 88mm round at a target and proceeding to run it over with a 54 ton tank can help someone learn to be a mother." Hartmann joked. The group shared some laughs until Barkhorn asked.

"Isn't something like this dangerous?" Maho replied with,

"The tanks are carbon coated to protect against AP and HE to protect the crew inside. Sensors are built within to register hits and act accordingly. It's fairly safe but there are still some risk."

"I see, that's very interesting. Do you have a close relationship with your sister?"

"I do, however, our mother didn't see it that way."

"Huh?"

"You see, Miho and I were raised to hold up a family standard of excellence, our school had a victory streak of nine until we lost against a rival school."

"What happened?" Hartmann asked.

"Miho was the commander of our flag tank, her column was ambushed and one of the tanks fell into the river. She went to go rescue the crew but the flag tank was taken out and we lost. Ever since then our mother disowned her and she moved to Orari to escape tankery."

"Guess she found it back."

"She did, we faced off during the finals and we were defeated. I was proud of her, she had her own views of tankery and she did it the way she wanted to. And that's what I want."

"Want what?"

"I want my sister to be free, to make her own life decisions and to follow her own path. That's why I strive to be a good heiress to the school, so she can be free."

"Noble effort" Barkhorn said, touched by Maho's story.

"What about you Captain? Any sibling's?"

"Yes in fact, I do have a younger sister, Chris. I try to protect her as much as I can."

"Why is that?" Maho asked.

"When the Neuroi were laying siege to Berlin, Chris was injured in a raid and she was in a coma for many months."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry though, she's back up but she still in hospital so doctors can monitor her."

"I give my best wishes to your sister Captain."

"And mines with yours Miss Nishizumi."

The conversation ended with Barkhorn and Hartmann leaving the two.

"Hey Trude, Miss Nishizumi seems just like you. Bound by duty. Obsessions with little sisters."

"That she is, and that's what I like about her." Barkhorn replied.

"HEY! YOU DON'T LIKE ME!" Hartmann whined

"As long as she can't fly I need someone to fly next to, I wonder who can that be?"

Hartmann smiled as she jumped on Barkhorn's back. Barkhorn sighed but carried her comrade to the car and the two drove off. The day went on until the entire valley was filled with smoke from the constant firing of shells. Once training was over, they headed back to base, once again to rest after a long day. Miho was standing out of the commander's hatch and she looked over across the English Channel. She saw the massive black swirl that engulfed the land mass across the water and she saw the ground radiant red. A sweat rolled down her face, she knew that one of these days, the blackness from across the water will be coming to visit them.

**Authors Notes: WOW! THE DIALOGUE IS OFF THE CHARTS! Once again, please review and critique because feedback is always appreciated. I took my time with this one, let me know what you think! **

**NEW AUTHORS NOTES!: It seems that is chopping off words and not loading the full document, and for some reason, editing them does not seem to work. I was wondering why sentences were ending up funny.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Notes: I have come to notice that words are slowly being tacked off during the transfer process. I will try my best to fix these mistake but for some reason there is some finicky rule that abbreviations are not allowed. Example: Panzer IV. So besides that, I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

**Chapter 6: The sky is getting red**

**501****st**** Base, Dover**

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING MISS LUCCHINI?!" Saori whined,

"Hm… These look big, but the feel is not right just yet."

"WHAT!"

"I'll give you a six."

Mako interjected,

"You give her too much credit, I'd give that a four."

"MAKO! WHEN DID YOU EVER CARE?!"

"Remember when we got the new uniforms."

(Flashback to episode 5 of GuP where the girls were getting measured for uniforms, look in the back at Saori and Mako.)

Lucchini had just claimed her newest victim. She added that to her tally, so far it's been Saori, Momo, Yuzu, and some members of the volleyball team. She ran off into the hallway laughing childishly. Shirley was scratching the back of her head and had an amused look on her face.

"Yeah… sorry about that, she kind of has a habit of doing that so don't mind it." Shirley reassured.

**Meanwhile, in the command room**

Minna was staring at the radar screens and looking over a map that was on the table. She took a few sips of her coffee and set it down. Mio then entered and approached her.

"How does it look Minna?" Mio asked. She saw the serious look in her CO's face.

"The neuroi are making their move. Recon has spotted activity increasing around the hive." She drew a red circle around the Gallia hive.

"How is command responding to this?"

"We're supposed to work with Royal Air Force elements but once the Neuroi land, we're on our own. Are the girls training again this afternoon?"

"Yes Minna, what is that you need?"

"Tell the crews to load AP and HE shells along with their compliment of practice rounds."

"Expecting trouble Minna?"

"Not expecting." She looked at Mio.

"Preparing."

**Dover training grounds**

**"GUNNER! TARGET 12 O' CLOCK!"**

** "SIGHTED! TARGET ACQUIRED!"**

** "FIRE!"**

"ON THE WAY!" *BOOM*

The shell ejects and bounces of the floor with a loud clang. Maho looks her view port to see the flight of the shell. She see a large brown plume on where the shell landed.

"Direct hit, nice shot."

"Thank you Nishizumi-Senpai" Her gunner responded. Maho's radio crackled to life, it was Barkhorn.

"Good shot commander! Just need to up your reload speeds, neuroi won't wait for you to reload."

"Don't worry Captain, we developed a way to counter that."

"Oh really now? Show me."

Maho grinned slightly at the Captains remark. She then slammed her foot on the floor of the turret.

"ALL TANKS! PREPARE TO VOLLEY FIRE!"

"YES MA'AM!"

Barkhorn saw the tanks form a wider **V** formation.

"ALL TANKS BE PREPARED TO FIRE! READY…FIRE!"

The front rank just rippled in multiple discharges of gun barrels. The force was so powerful it rocked Barkhorn's flight pattern. She looked up and saw a massive brown cloud of dirt and dust, marking where the shells landed.

"**_Impressive_**." She thought.

"Is that enough for you Captain?"

"I'm pretty sure everyone on the Island can hear you." Barkhorn joked. The two laughed over the intercom.

"Alright commander Nishizumi, that's enough for today. Time to head back."

"Roger that ma'am." Maho replied.

The tanks were on the road back with Barkhorn and Hartmann just above the convoy, keeping pace with the lead vehicle. They weren't too far out, they could see the giant angel statue from where they were. Suddenly a call came from one of the Panther's in the column.

"Commander! We threw a track and the wheels are jammed, we need to stop and make repairs."

Barkhorn looked at the watch that Major Sakamoto provided her.

"It looks like we still have time. You got the go ahead commander."

"Panzer 17, get that track back up, we can't wait forever. All tanks halt."

The convoy made an abrupt stop and Barkhorn and Hartmann hovered overhead.

"Eh… Why does this have to happen now? I'm hungry." Hartmann whined. Her wingman gave her a disappointing look.

"You always complain, you need to learn to stop complaining." Barkhorn said while scowling.

"Why don't you give those girls the **_"Karlsland Soldier"_**Speech?"

"Well Hartmann, they're not from Karlsland so that wouldn't make sense now would it?"

"You never make sense Trude." Barkhorn's face was very displeased with the answer. Erica began doing loops with her striker while waiting for the track to be fixed. She glanced over Trude's shoulder towards the English Channel. She saw a glint of light and she stopped her looping to observe more diligently. The strange flash happened again then all of a sudden.

** *BOOM!* **

The field in front of them just erupted in a ball of fire and smoke. Trude was jolted by the explosion and came to Hartmann's side.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Barkhorn asked. Her comrade pointed towards the English Channel and there it was. A massive flying wing was coming at them. The black hexagon's and red accents made no disguise to what it was.

**"NEUROI!"** Maho shouted. The two witches sprang into action. Trude pulled the charging handles on her duel MG42's whilst Hartmann did the same.

"WE NEED TO CONTACT MINNA! HARTMANN YOU DO IT WHILE I DISTRACT IT!"

"ROGER THAT!" Hartmann put her finger to her intercom and was greeted with Mio on the other end.

"What is that you need Hartmann?" Mio asked.

"NEUROI CONTACT, GRID G-25, LARGE FLYING TYPE… HELLO?" There was no answer on the other end. Hartmann then heard the air raid sirens coming from the base, she knew that help was coming. She flew down next to Maho's Tiger I.

**"**YOU NEED TO GET YOURSELF OUT OF HERE! ME AND TRUDE WILL COVER YOU!" Hartmann said, she then flew off and joined her partner in engaging the Neuroi. Maho was awed at the sight of their enemy, the black and red was a terrifying combination but she got on her intercom and tried to raise the disabled tank.

"PANZER 17! HURRY UP AND GET THAT TRACK UP!" Maho screamed. A frantic voice was on the other end.

"WE'RE UP COMMANDER! WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Maho sensed the panic in the voice and then said calmly,

"The Captain and the Lieutenant have us covered, all we need to do is drive straight so all tanks do me a favor…**AND DRIVE STRAIGHT! DRIVER! FULL SPEED!"**

The dirt kicked up from the rotating tracks and the tanks began to move with haste. The Neuroi was taking a beating but it still was putting up a fight. Barkhorn looked down at the convoy, she sighed in relief that it was moving again but then reacquired herself and got back into the fight. All of a sudden, one of the Neuroi beams deflected towards the direction of the last tank in the column.

"NO!" Hartmann yelled. She quickly flew down and was shocked when the beam looked like it deflected of the tank. She looked again and noticed a large blue shield around it. It was Miyafuji and the rest of the squadron.

**_"Oh thank god."_** Hartmann thought to herself. Minna flew down in front of her.

"You okay Erica?"

Hartmann gave Minna the thumbs up and flew back upwards to help Barkhorn.

"Mio, can you find the core?"

Mio lifted her eye patch and her purple eye began scanning the surface until she caught the location of the core.

"I found it." Mio exclaimed.

"Alright, GIRLS! ASSUME COMBAT FORMATION!"

Back on the ground, Maho watched in awe as she saw the witches make multiple runs along the Neuroi's exterior. They were fast and very precise with their shots, she hadn't seen anything like this. Maho then turned around and saw that the gate entrance was coming up.

"All tanks, continue into the base and find cover, I'll be with you shortly." She radioed.

She watched as the last tank passed into the gates and out of sight, she then looked at her driver,

"Driver, follow that path up into the hills." The driver had a confused look on her face but followed the order and the Tiger I began moving down the dirt road.

The battle in the air was still going on, the witches were surprised at the durability of the Neuroi and soon they were running low on ammunition.

"GUYS! I'M RUNNING LOW!" Shouted Shirley, she was on her last mag.

"SAME HERE!" Said Elia. Soon the other witches were calling in low ammo counts and Minna began to grow concerned.

**_"We're running low on ammo and energy and this thing hasn't gone down yet."_** Minna thought. Just as she was thinking that, Lynne fired her last shot from her anti-tank rifle. The round struck and made a huge crater in the Neuroi's exterior. There the core was revealed.

"THERE'S THE CORE!" Barkhorn shouted. All the witches converged on the core and raised their weapons and pulled the trigger.

***Click***

The witches were dumbfounded. They repeatedly tried to pull the triggers but nothing was coming out of the end. They had expended **ALL** of their ammunition.

"DAMN IT!" Barkhorn screamed while she threw her guns.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Miyafuji asked in a terrified tone. Mio noticed that Minna had her eyes closed and approached her.

"We need to get out of here Minna." Mio said while holding Minna's shoulder. Minna suddenly grabbed Mio and threw her down and yelled,

"GET DOWN!" The witches instinctively dropped their altitude dramatically as a round goes through the Neuroi's core and shattered into white fragments.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Hartmann asked. Mio then looked at Minna,

"Behind us Mio," Minna said. Mio then turned around and lifted her eye patch. She began scanning the far hillside and caught glimpse of a smoke trail. She focused harder and she was shocked in what she saw. A Tiger I with a smoking barrel and Maho standing out of the commander's hatch on the hillside.

"My god." Mio said exasperated. Minna looked at her.

"She did it, the first kill for those girls ever. But as long as the girls are safe."

Mio nodded in agreement.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYONE! RETURN TO BASE!" The witches began to fly back to the base and dismounted their strikers. The convoy was already in the front of the hanger, many girls were speechless and many were shaking at the encounter of their new enemy. Then, Maho's Tiger I appeared with a scratch mark on the side of the barrel. Miho immediately ran out and hugged her sister, the rest of the other school students also rushed out and began talking to the convoy to ask what happened.

**"ONEECHAN! WHERE WERE YOU?!"** Miho cried. Her sister looked down at her.

"I'm fine Miho, see, I'm still here." She hugged her little sister tighter.

"WE HEARD THE ALARM SOUND AND WE ALL HID, WE NOTICED THAT YOU WERE OUT THERE!" The tears were streaming down Miho's face.

"I'm okay, I'm here now, no need to worry." Maho wiped the tears from her sister's face. Barkhorn was observing the scene from a distance. She quickly made eye contact with Maho but suddenly turned away. Hartmann said

"What's the matter Trude?"

"Nothing… Just had some memories."

"About Chris?" Trude nodded.

"Hartmann, understand something, Not being able to protect the ones you love is by far the worst to experience than death. They just remind me so much of Me and Chris."

Hartmann put her arms around Barkhorn's neck and then jumped on her back.

"This isn't the Trude I know, no crying." Barkhorn wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm not crying, soldiers of Karlsland don't cry."

"There's the Trude I remember." Hartmann gave her partner a warm smile, in which she returned. The two go off back into the hanger.

**501****st**** Base, Dover**

**Command Room**

The witches were debriefing on the day's recent events. Everyone was still shaken at the sight of the Neuroi so close to the base.

"That new flying type was very strong." Mio said while taking a sip of her tea. Minna nodded and said,

"At this rate, we will need more firepower to deal with threats and I'm not sure we can even carry that much."

"Did you send a wire to High Command?" Mio asked.

"They will be sending us extra AA gun batteries and crew's, they'll also be increasing RAF combat air patrols in the region but that is no guarantee that we will hold out any longer."

"What are you proposing Minna?"

"The 508th is en route and will be reassigned to Dover." Mio eyes widened.

"They'll be arriving from New York in about two days' time. Once they arrive, we are relieved and command can send us where ever we want."

"Once we get relieved, where do you want to go Minna?"

Minna pointed at the peninsula on the southern end of Europe.

"Hispania."

**Mess Hall **

The room was silent. Only the sound of a bubbling pot and the slicing of vegetables were the only audible things in the room. The girls just picked at their food, no one was eating anything, Miyafuji could only watch from the kitchen at the sight. She turned to Lynne who was slicing potatoes.

"Lynne-Chan, look at everyone." Lynne walked over and looked out.

"They're all quiet. Are those the girls that got back from training?"

"Seems like it, look. They're all shaking and fidgeting."

"It was their first taste of combat, I can see why they're scared." The two witches were observing the crowd when all their heads turned to the entrance of the mess hall. The two witches did so as well to see Maho and Minna standing beside her. Minna then approached forwards and began to speak,

"Girls…today you have come across the enemy. You have saw what their capabilities are and what they can do. I would also like to thank you." The girl's eye's widened at the statement.

"The way you acted and followed orders out there was more than I can expected, and when we were in trouble, your commander, Miss Nishizumi took matters into her own hands and destroyed the enemy. Without her efforts and the effort of everyone here, this base would not be here. I place my sincerest gratitude to the girls of Black Forest Peak."

Everyone was dumbfounded at Minna's speech, even Maho had nothing to say. Minna turned around and left the room and Maho just sat down at a table. Yoshika and Lynne approached her and poured her a glass of water and put out some food to eat. Soon Erika got up and sat next to her, another student got up and sat next to Erika, and soon enough the area around Maho was just black with uniforms. Maho got up and looked towards her new entourage.

** "**Girls… I have to say something." Maho announced, the crowd inched in closer.

"Never in my life had I ever been so scared. We faced the being that is in this world and we know what its powers are. But the way that you conducted yourselves out there goes beyond words, I could not have asked to have a better group of girls."

Maho then motioned for space in which she got. She stood at the apex of the door and began stomping her foot. The rest were confused at what their commander was doing until they heard,

**_"Ob's sturmt oder schneit, ob die Sonne uns lacht, Der Tag gluhend heis, oder eiskalt die Nact,_**

**_Verstaubt sind die Gesichter, doch froh ist unser Sinn, ja, unser Sinn. Es braust unser Panzer im Sturmwind dahin."_**

The singing continues into the hallway, doors began opening and looking at this singing group coming down. It soon faded as the girls got further away. Minna could hear the singing from her office, Mio was with her and she looked at the Karlsland witch.

"I'm surprised they were singing in your language Minna, have any idea what that song is called?" Mio asked. Minna looked up from what she was doing.

"Panzerlied, it's the song of our armored corps."

"Ah… I've got to say they have good singing voices." Mio joked, Minna chuckled at the comedic remark.

Miho was at her desk, she was thinking of what happened earlier that day. She heard her sister and her school coming down the hall singing their song, but Miho did not open the door to see. She sat there, looking at her bandaged teddy bear that she had laying on the desk In front of her. Then there was a knock suddenly. Miho got up from her chair and headed to the door, it was probably Saori, Hana, or Yukari. She opened the door to be greeted with Maho, standing there. She just stared at her sister's figure and slowly scanned up until she reached her face.

"Miho, you okay?" Maho asked. Miho inched forwards and hugged her sister, Maho comforted her sister by stroking her hair.

"I'm just worried about you Oneechan, you could've died out there." Miho said, Maho could hear the distress in her voice.

"Well, I'm here now."

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU MAHO!" Miho cried, her fist balled up and began pounding at Maho's chest, tears streaming down her face. Maho just said and stopped her sister's assault and held her shoulders.

"Don't worry about me, it's me that needs to worry about you, don't switch the roles on me." Maho then wiped the tears from her sister's face.

"It's late Miho, go to sleep." Miho tugged at her sister's uniform.

"Can you stay with me for tonight?" Maho was not surprised at her sister's request and took her sister's hand and the two slept together on Miho's bed. Hana, Yukari, and Saori returned to the room to see the siblings sleeping and Saori decided to take a bed sheet and placed it over them. As the moon shines over Dover once more, the days battle is remember by the deep scar in the hillside. The bullets and miasma is replaced by a faint droning engine sounds from night patrols. Across the channel, the massive black plumes still looms ominously over the land. It stares at Britannia, waiting to add it to its dome of influence. The girls have encountered their enemy, and they know what it is capable of.

**Authors Notes: Not much to say so I'll give you, the audience a choice. Put down in the comments a story you would like to see in the Strike Witches/Girls Und Panzer Universe. This does not mean that I will actually write any of them so just keep them as an idea, no character names or things like that, just something you can visualize that would look cool. Trying to gather some ideas for new stories after this one is done so thank you for your time and don't forget! Review and Critique, it's always appreciated! **

**P.S: OH YEAH! I ALMOST FORGOT! THE GERMAN YOU SAY EARLIER WAS LYRICS TO THE GERMAN SONG PANZERLIED, IT WAS THE SONG ABOUT THE GERMAN ARMORED CORPS DURING WORLD WAR 2 AND IT'S STILL BEING USED TODAY!**


	7. Chapter 7

** Authors Notes: Well, here it goes. It hard to believe on how much extra time I have on my hands.**

** Chapter 7: The Mighty Witches**

** Atlantic Ocean**

** USS Lexington, 508****th**** JFW Carrier Flotilla**

"How far are we from Dover?"

"About four more hours remaining ma'am."

"Good, who's flying CAP today?"

"Hellcats from VF-212 are patrolling the outer ring, they'll be landing soon."

"Tell **_Shoukaku_** to send up one of their squads, it's their turn now."

"Roger that ma'am"

Wing Commander Jane Thach was on the bridge of the **_Lexington_**_._ She was taking in some of the Atlantic air while sipping some of her coffee. The planes on combat air patrol were just returning. Jane watched as each F6F Hellcat touched down on the wooden deck. She greeted one of the pilots as he was exiting his aircraft. The pilot saluted as the shorter witch saluted back.

"At ease, so, did you see anything out there?" Jane asked.

"Nothing to report ma'am, sector D-2 s' clear, nothing but clouds and a lot of water."

"Good to hear, alright your dismissed." The pilot saluted and Jane saluted in return. She walked to the stern of the carrier. Behind her she could see the **_Shoukaku_** and the **_Victorious_**, following in the wake of the **_Lexington_**. Jane took another sip of her coffee.

_"Command is assigning us to relieve the 501__st__, Minna has something planned when we get there."_ She thought to herself. Behind her was Shindou Mie, her second in command.

"Hey Thach, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the scenery."

"Did I miss something? Didn't know the ocean had scenery." Mie joked. The two witches laughed at the witty comment.

"Where the girls?"

"Harris and Baker are in the officers' lounge, the rest are sleeping it out."

"It's kind of nice to not have any action."

"I wished it always stayed like this."

"Don't get your hopes up Mie, once we enter the Channel, it'll make Midway look like a Girl Scout picnic." Mie chuckled at the analogy and said goodbye to her commanding officer and went off. Jane returned to looking at the ocean.

_"I wonder how they're holding up." _Jane thought again.

**Skies over Dover**

**Later that day**

"WILKIN'S! ON YOUR SIX O' CLOCK!"

** "IT'S BEHIND ME! I CAN'T SHAKE IT! NOOO! *Static*"**

"DAMN! NUMBER 2 IS DOWN, WHERE ARE THOSE WITCHES?"

The newest Neuroi had just arrived from across the channel, squadrons from the RAF were the first to engage but they had taken many losses. Minna and the rest of the witches were en route when they heard the radio chatter.

"They're getting torn to shreds." Barkhorn said while charging her MG42's.

"Girls, assume combat formation, large type sighted directly ahead." Minna said, she saw that the neuroi was coming into view.

"ROGER THAT." The group said collectively.

The witches began to break off to engage the different sections of the Neuroi. Lynne was perched up above the battle and giving sniper support with her anti-tank rifle. The remaining Spitfires formed up behind each of the witches and became their "wingmen".

"Captain Ian Staff, 112 squadron, good have you ladies here." Mio looked into the cockpit and got on her intercom.

"Likewise captain, follow our lead."

"Roger that ma'am, ALRIGHT BOYS! GIVE SOME COVER TO THE NICE LADIES OUT THERE! AND BE SURE TO WATCH YOUR FIRE!" The witches and their escorts began to peel off once more to engage the neuroi with their combined firepower. Chucks began flying off the neuroi as the fire superiority was becoming too much for it. Barkhorn was scrapping along the outside using her MG42's as clubs and creating a wide swath in the Neuroi's exterior. Sanya fired a salvo from her launcher which exploded and revealed the core. Mio then moved in, unsheathing her sword and slicing the core in half. It shattered and the neuroi exploded into white fragments.

"GOOD KILL MAJOR!" Shirley shouted.

"That was a very nice kill, on behalf of 112 squadron, we owe you one. Alright, all planes head back to base."

The witches watched as the spitfires formed up and head back to their airfield. Minna then announced,

"Alright, everyone return to base."

**USS Lexington**

**Comm Room**

Thach was monitoring the progress of everyone in the comms room. Suddenly a sailor approached her and saluted.

"Ma'am, priority transmission from Wing Commander Wilcke." The sailor said. The two walked to the bridge where Thach got on the line.

"Long time no see Minna?"

"Same with you Thach, how's the sea been treating you?"

"It's wet, as always, been pretty laxed here, how bout' you in Dover?"

"The Neuroi are stepping up their advances."

"How are you holding up?"

"We have been holding out but we sort of have a situation here."

"What would that be Minna?"

"Did command ever tell you about the girls in the tanks?"

"I did remember command posting something about some new elements in Dover, who are these people?"

"They seem to be students of schools in a different reality of ours." Thach's eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me? Time travelers?"

"Anyway, they have a sport that involves the use of tanks and other armored vehicles. They have agreed to be our own forward ground element until we find a way to get them back to their time."

"So why did you call us over Minna?"

"I'm planning to take the 501st and our armored element to Hispania. We need you defend Dover for the time being, can you do that?"

"Don't worry about us, we can handle anything, the perks of being carrier-borne is that you can move at will. We'll be arriving in about 2 hours, I'll see you soon Minna."

"Likewise Jane."

** 501****st**** Base, Dover**

** Hanger**

The girls of all the schools were conducting maintenance on their vehicles. Shirley was going around, giving her mechanical expertise to those who needed it. The rest of the witches were also out there after returning from their combat mission. Erika was coordinating with her crew to fix her Tiger II's engine. She heard a voice come from behind her, she turned to see Minna. Erika quickly stood to attention, Minna just chuckled.

"At ease, no need for formalities anyway, is this a Tiger II?" Minna asked.

"Yes, it's one of our school's major trump cards."

"It's quite big isn't it Miss Itsumi?"

"Well commander, we have bigger trump cards. Ever heard of the Maus?" Minna raised her eye brows.

"The Maus, I've heard of it, they were making a prototype super heavy tank in Neue Karlsland."

"If you'll excuse me commander, I'll be right back." Erika flagged down a jeep passing by and told the driver to head to the school ship.

**Sometime later…**

Minna was still going about, observing the girls working on their machines when she heard Shirley shouting.

**"THAT THING IS AMAZING!"** Minna also heard the voice of Erica,

"That thing is huge."

Minna headed out the hanger and was awed at the sight. A massive tank, easily bigger than the Tiger II's and the Tiger I's combined came rolling onto the Tarmac. She approached it with the rest of the witches. The girls in the hanger just looked at the reactions of the witches and giggled amongst themselves. The hatch open to reveal Erika.

"Well commander?"

"Is this the Maus?" Minna asked.

"It's our trump card, 128mm main gun, god like armor protection."

"It's sure impressive." Barkhorn remarked.

"Why don't you use this to fight the Neuroi?" Yoshika asked.

"Seeing our current situation, for the safety of everyone, we'd prefer mobility and speed over firepower."

"Well said Miss Itsumi, you can bring that thing back now."

"Yes ma'am."

The massive vehicle turned around and began to head back to the ship. Behind it stood the witches, still gaping at the sight of a massive ground vehicle but Minna told everyone to head back in which they did. Yukari was rearranging the shell arrangement when she saw the Maus appear, she laughed at the reaction of the witches. Saori popped out of the right side hatch.

"What's all the commotion about Yukarin?"

"They just showed them the Maus."

"The Maus?"

"The Maus." Yukari said, Saori just went back into the hull of the tank.

***Air raid siren***

The girls just stopped whatever they were doing. The sound of the siren was a sign that something bad was coming. Mio came running into the hanger and quickly picked up a phone.

"WHERE'S THE CONTACT?" Mio shouted into the receiver. A male's voice was on the other side.

"Sector S-23, bearing 300." Mio hung up the phone and turned to the witches that assembled behind her.

"Barkhorn, Hartmann, Miyafuji, and Lynnette. Head and intercept."

"ROGER THAT!" Mio then turned to the girls that were working on their tanks.

"YOU GUYS FIND SOME COVER, STAY HERE UNTIL THE ALERT IS OVER." She took their silence as acknowledgement. The five witches jumped into their strikers and took off.

** USS Lexington**

** Off the coast of Britannia**

Thach was on the bow of the ship. She was admiring the green coast, it's been awhile since they've seen land. Suddenly a sailor appeared behind her. She turned around and saluted the young man.

"Commander, Dover radar have detected a Neuroi incoming and they need assistance."

"Alright, tell the fleet to assume combat posture and crews to man their battle stations. Tell the girls to prep for deployment and put VF-223 on deck."

"Aye ma'am"

A PA system on deck began to announce.

**"ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, ALL HANDS MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS."**

Crews were running about, manning guns and planes spinning up props.

** "ALL 508****th**** MEMBERS REPORT TO THE FLIGHT DECK! VF-223 PREP FOR SPIN UP AND TAKE OFF, NEUROI CONTACT BEARING 334. BEGINNING FLIGHT OPERATIONS."**

Jane and her squadron were ready to take off. The air marshal was shuttling the planes on deck, the witches were the first up. The marshal threw down his flag and the witches began to take off, soon after, the Hellcats joined them.

"Alright, Harris, Baker, once we reach Dover take VF-223 and run interference between the base and us**, **YOU HEAR THAT BOYS!?" The pilots in the Hellcats all radioed their response.

"YES MA'AM!"

"Good, everyone else with me, we're approaching Dover."

"JANE! I COULD SEE THE FIGHTING FROM HERE!" Shouko shouted.

"Alright**, **EVERYONE! ASSUME COMBAT FORMATION!"

"AYE!"

**501****st**** Interception Team**

"KEEP FIRING, WATCH OUT FOR ITS FIELDS OF FIRE! MIYAFUJI! WATCH IT!" Sakamoto barked. The Neuroi they were fighting was indeed very powerful. The witches had their hands full.

"MAJOR! I'M RUNNING LOW AGAIN!" Barkhorn announced over the intercom. Mio acknowledged this and scanned the Neuroi with her magic eye. The core was not visible.

**"_Damn, I can't see the core from here."_** Mio thought. Lynne was still providing fire support but there was only so much she could do. The witches kept dodging the Neuroi's fire but it keep intensifying its attack. The extreme maneuvers were tiring the witches out.

"**_We're going to have to pull back, why won't you die?_**" Mio thought again. Mio took some respite in the fighting by turning around and looking back at the base. She was about to turn back when she did a double take back to the field behind her.

"Dust clouds?" As she said that she saw the flash.

"DAMN! GIRLS GET DOWN!"Witches raised their shields and dropped altitude quickly. The neuroi then took a massive hit from the mysterious source and screeched. A massive crater appeared in its shell. Mio moved up and looked at the hillside with her eye.

"My god."

"What is it Major?" Hartmann asked.

"They're here."

**Hillside**

"ALL TANKS PREPARE TO VOLLEY! KAY AND DARJEELING, ASSUME DEFENSIVE FORMATION AND ENGAGE AT WILL! MIHO YOU'RE WITH ME!"The line rippled again with another fusillade of shell fire. Maho was unbuttoned, with her sister's Panzer IV next to her. Her tanks were the outer ring while Oarai's tanks stood in the middle. Maho looked through her binoculars, observing the damage.

"Good effect on target." She got on the intercom.

"Major, are you there?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Looks like you needed some assistance."

"I CAN'T SAY I DON'T APPRECIATE THE HELP BUT YOU'RE RISKING YOURSELVES!"

"We all have do our duty. We're doing ours." Maho then closed the hatch.

"All tanks listen to me, be careful out there, as long as you stay calm we'll get through this, and Miho. Stay safe okay? **ALL TANKS LOAD HE!**"

"HE LOADED!" Maho's loader shouted.

"GUNNER SIGHT TARGET! LARGE TYPE, 1000 METERS OUT"

"TARGET ACQUIRED!"

** "FIRE!" **

** "ON THE WAY" *BOOM***

The shell left the barrel and traveled for a direct hit on the neuroi. Meanwhile in Kay's group.

"Alright here we go, Darjeeling you with me?"

"Always."

"Good. ALL TANKS ASSUME DEFENSIVE POSTURE AND LOAD HE!"

"HE LOADED!"

"ALL TANKS FIRE ON MY MARK…FIRE!" The lined rippled again in a barrage of 75mm.

"ALL TANKS FIRE AT WILL BUT STAY ON THE MOVE!" Kay ordered. Mio could watch as the tanks were firing and doing damage, she then radioed to her team to fly over the vehicles. They were out of ammo at this point but they could still use their shields.

"GIRLS! COVER THEM!"

"ROGER THAT!" The battle continued, the neuroi kept firing and firing but the witches especially Yoshika were putting up effective shielding so none of the tanks were in danger. Soon after a shell struck the Neuroi's exterior and revealed the core.

"THERE IT IS!" Mio shouted. All the barrels all aimed at the center point.

"FIRE!"

The guns thundered as shells flew into the exposed region, the Neuroi shattered into pieces and out of the pieces came the witches of the 508th along with their Hellcats.

"Hmm… we seem to be late to the party." A voice over the radio said. Mio grinned.

"Better late than never Jane, good to see you."

"Likewise Mio." The girls on the ground were at awe at the falling shards. It was almost like snow, it was almost beautiful. Maho could only watch as more witches arrived on scene and planes began to circle around the area.

"So, those are the visitor's you're talking about?" Jane asked.

"Good bunch, that's their second kill."

"Impressive. I'll meet them later, where's Minna?"

"Back at the base, I'll take you to her."

"Thanks Mio, hang on, I got to do something." Jane got on her intercom.

**"ALL WITCHES FOLLOW ME, 223 MAINTAIN PATROL PATTERN, LEXINGTON, HOLD POSITION WITH SHOUKAKU AND VICTORIOUS AND MAINTAIN BATTLE FORMATION."**

The new group of witches joined up with the intercept team and headed back base, below them the convoy was already on its way. Miho was in her tank, it was the first time she had ever encountered the Neuroi and she finally knew what her sister experienced. Her face was cold and blank as if somebody had died.

"Miporin?" Saori said while looking back.

"Hm?"

"You okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Wanna talk about it?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry." Saori turned back to her radio set, unsettled by her commander's answer. The convoy reached the base just as the witches were disengaging their strikers. Minna was there to greet them.

"Well if isn't the Wolf of Karlsland herself. Minna it's been awhile." Jane said while disengaging her striker.

"The only way I could find a Liberion so far from New York."

"Eh… About that, but anyway what's going on?"

"I'm pretty sure you met the girls?"

"The ones in the tanks?" Jane gestured to the four girls behind her. Minna nodded, Jane then turned around and faced the four.

"Wing Commander Jane S. Thach, commander of the 508th Joint Fighter Wing, nice to meet you"

"Nishizumi Maho, my name is Maho and this is my sister Miho." The two sister's bowed.

"Ah… nice to meet you and you must be?"

"Kay."

"That's it?"

"Yup."

"I see… and you are?"

"Darjeeling." She said with a polite bow.

"Like the tea?" Darjeeling nodded.

"Well nice to meet all of you and judging by your handy work, I can't really say you're rookies." Jane laughed as she walked away, the four commanders had confused looks on their faces. Minna then approached them.

"Good job out there, without your assistance, the base would've been in great danger, you girls can take the rest of the day off but I need you four to come with me for a few minutes."

The girls looked at each other and then turned to Minna and nodded. Minna walked away and the four returned to their respective teams to tell them about the news.

**Command Room**

"Alright, with the 508th arrival and their carrier air wings, our position in Britannia is secure, now we can make a move." Minna said. Miho looked at her.

"Um… commander, what do you mean?"

"Allied command has given us a transfer order, with my input of course."

"Just cut to the chase Minna." Jane interjected.

"**Operation Lightning**. A combined arms effort to push into Gallia from the south via points in Hispania. The 501st will be tasked with supporting ground elements with other squadrons." Maho raised her hand.

"What about us?" She asked.

"As for you, I contacted the science team back in Neue Karlsland, their currently looking into to the anomaly that sent you here and are trying to recreate it."

The four girls had looks of relief on their faces but Minna hadn't finished yet.

"But for the time being, you'll be with us, command has officially recognized as the ground element of the 501st JFW, you will be designated as the 501st Mechanized Battalion." The eyes widened on the faces of the four.

"We're part of you now?" Kay broke the silence. Minna nodded and the four looked at each other again. Maho then stepped forward.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. Tell everyone to pack up and head back to your ships, you may leave now."

The four commanders left the room, leaving Minna and Thach to their conversation. As night fell, the base was alive with activity. Trucks and tanks going back and forth from the base to the moored ships on the coast. The lights on the ships then turned on, illuminating the night and silhouetting the inhabitants of the school ships as they board. Sanya was over watching the activities down below and was amazed at the bright lights. She turned on her running lights and flew down to the Oarai's ship's deck, flying just above the roof tops. People opened their windows and waved and the quiet night witch waved back, with a quaint smile on her face.

**The next morning **

It was time for the witches to move out, their runway was now filled with aircraft from the 508th carrier air group. As Minna got in the truck with the rest she waved goodbye to Thach and her witches. The truck departed to the mooring where the school ships were docked. When they arrived, they got off the truck and headed up the gangplank of the Oarai ship, there at the end were three girls wearing sailor uniforms, they bowed and greeted the eleven, Miho and Anzu were also there and greeted their newest arrivals.

"Good to have you aboard Minna." Anzu said enthusiastically.

"Such a big ship, I wonder how someone could build something like this."

"You'll be surprised what people can do." Anzu joked. Everyone shared a laugh.

"So where are we going to be Miss Kadotani?"

"We have a specially vacated apartment section by our campus. They're all furnished and have everything you need, it's just you can't watch T.V. or anything like that unless you want to see some static."

"T.V?" Minna questioned the new term. Anzu had that face of "Oh… they don't what that is."

"Think of it as a radio that projects picture as well as sound." Anzu saw the witches woo at the description of such technology.

"We'll figure out for ourselves, reading books will be just fine."

"Aww… I don't want to read books." Erica and Lucchini whined, Barkhorn shushed them both.

"If you need anything Minna, just call me, our landline's still work is just cellphones that don't work."

"Cellphone?" The witches said in unison.

"Um… I'll explain later, now follow me, I'll show you where it is." Anzu then lead the witches down the streets and small alleys that crisscrossed the giant vessel, the witches were amazed at the likeness it was to a real town or city. They arrived at the apartments and Anzu said goodbye and to call her if they needed anything. Miho said her goodbyes as well and headed back up to her apartment which shared the same block as the witches. Each witch had her own room, but as per usual Elia and Sanya decided to share a room. The inside was filled with anything you needed; from a fold up bed, table, kitchen set with microwave and refrigerator, and bathroom. There was also T.V.'s and a desk with books on them.

"These rooms are nice, they're also cold too." Erica remarked, she was comforted by the fact that the rooms were climate controlled and she didn't have to bake while she sleeps. Shirley was fumbling around with the T.V. trying to get it to turn on, Mio and Minna were looking at the contraption that was the microwave while the rest set their belongings down. Meanwhile in the student council room, Miho and Anzu were looking out of the bow window which gave a view of the open ocean.

"So where we going Nishizumi?" Anzu asked.

"Hispania, its Spain in our world."

"Any reason why we're going there?"

"Commander Minna said that they're going to try to take back the mainland." Miho said in a hush tone.

"I see, at least we're doing something useful."

"I know." Miho now frowned which Anzu took notice.

"Something wrong Nishizumi?"

"I'm just worried that we're going to lose someone, all of us including Black Forest, Gloriana, and Saunders. I just want everyone to be safe." Anzu put her hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry, we got the best working with us and they have the best working with them." Miho smiled in reassurance and thanked Anzu for getting the thought off her mind. Suddenly, a horn sounded.

"We're off." Anzu said. The two looked out the window and observed the sight. The four school ships were in a column formation, one behind the other. Around them were a ring of destroyers, cruisers, and the battleship's **_Bismarck, Prince of Wales, and Kongo_**_. _Carriers were also among the armada**_, USS St. Lo_**, **_USS Gambier Bay_**, and **_IFN Taiho _**with their full complement of aircraft. A trio of A6M Zeroes flew past the window that Miho and Anzu were looking out of and it made Miho flinch and duck, Anzu could do nothing but laugh at the sight. It was already known, the massive fleet was en route to Hispania with the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and 501st Mechanized Battalion in tow. The gears of humanities war machine began to turn, the black cloud that swallowed the continent watched as the massive fleet steamed southwards. Miho was back at her apartment, she looked out the window and saw the black cloud. It was almost reminiscent of the black cloud that got them there in the first place. She laid down on the bed and clutched her teddy bear, thoughts ran through her head as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**Authors Notes: A doozy this one was, now we're getting down to the nitty gritty, once again, this is a fun write and I'm enjoying every bit of it. Now as always, remember to review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes: Now it begins, those that follow me, I have written a new story, you should check it out. But any way, ON TO THE STORY!**

** Chapter 8: Open Waters**

** Somewhere in the Atlantic**

** School Ship flotilla**

"**_USS Beale_**, any blips for radar contact?"

"That's a negative."

"Copy, maintain course and stay in formation." The massive fleet was sailing along the waters of the coast of Hispania. The fleet will be disembarking in the port of Gibraltar and join the rest of the allied fleet, rumors were about that the twin sister ship **_Yamato_** and **_Musashi_** will be assisting. Miho was in her apartment playing games on her phone. Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the room next door, it sounded like a fire alarm. Miho open her door hurriedly and saw smoke coming from under the door. She checked the door knob and saw it was unlocked and quickly rushed in. She entered the kitchen and saw Erica furiously pressing random button on the microwave. She hit the hatch released and the burning stopped. She sighs in relief.

"Whoops, sorry about that Nishizumi." Hartmann said apologetically. As if on que, Barkhorn appeared at the door, carrying some bags of groceries.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" Barkhorn shouted.

"No need to worry Miss Barkhorn, she just put something in the microwave for a little too long." Miho reassured, she could see the frustration in Barkhorn's face but that turned to relief that her comrade was safe.

"What did I tell you about messing with things you don't know how to use?" Barkhorn scolded her partner.

"I was hungry and you were taking too long." Hartmann replied. Miho just nervously laughed and decided to stop the heated conversation by telling the witches how to properly operate the microwave without burning the whole complex down. Then Miho could hear ringing of a phone coming from her room, it must be her landline. She ran over and quickly put the receiver to her mouth.

"Hello?" She greeted.

"Ah Nishizumi, It's me, Angie."

"Oh, president. What's up?"

"We just able to establish a wireless connection, thankfully Miss Yeager was resourceful enough to come up with some transmitter out of a Ham Radio and a couple of iron rods. So now we can communicate from ship to ship now via cell, just wanting to tell you." Anzu then hung up the phone. Miho without thinking quickly dialed her sister's number and put it to her ear. She could hear the line pick up and the sound of her sister's voice on the other end was a comforting assurance.

"Miho?"

"Oneechan, how are you?"

"Fine, are you just calling me for that?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"Oneechan."

"Yes?"

"I've told you this before, but please be safe, now that I don't see you, I can't assure your safety."

"I've told you many times, no need to worry about me, when we get back you can go live life the way you want, I just have to sit down at a table and enforce mother's rules, to be honest I'd rather trade places."

"You mean that all those times during last season?"

"Yes." Miho could hear the emotion in that last word.

"Thank you oneechan."

"Be safe out there Miho, I don't want to sit down at a table and listen to mother nag alone." The line ends and Miho puts her phone down. All those years and months, she always thought that her sister was cold and complex, but it turned out that she was a person with a kind heart, always finding a way to assist through discreet ways. Miho decided to go for a walk, she grabbed her bag, walked out the door and headed to the street.

**Tank sheds**

Leopon team were conducting routine maintenance on all the vehicles, across from them, the striker mechanics were working away on keeping the conditions of the striker units from wearing away. Mio was timing the Hippo and Rabbit team members as they ran laps around the sheds. Miho opened the gates to the area and saw the girls running past her, she waved at them but they were all panting so they could barely raise their arms up, she continued to walk towards Mio who caught notice of her presence.

"Ah Miss Nishizumi, what brings you here? What to do some laps?"

"I'm good, I'd rather do that at another time."

"I'm kidding. So what brings you here?"

"Nothing, just taking a walk."

"I see, oh Miss Nishizumi I have mean to ask you but I need to know something."

"Oh, what is it major?"

"Ever since you found yourself in this world, you have never mentioned what your world was like."

"I didn't?" Miho said nervously.

"Then again there were more pressing concerns to deal with during that time so there was no time for a history lesson, but when you get the chance."

"Sure Major, how about in the next ten minutes? Meet me in the school library."

"I'll take you up on that, I'll tell the others. See you soon Miss Nishizumi."

"Same with you major." Miho walked away and made her way to the school.

** Campus Library**

Miho was just sitting at the large table, books in front of her. She waited for the witches' arrival when there was a knock. It was the major along with the rest of the squadron. They all greeted Miho and took a seat on the tables many chairs. They were relieved to be out of the heat and in the climate control, so glad in fact that Sanya fell asleep immediately but was quickly woken up by Elia.

"So what is all this for Miss Nishizumi?" Minna asked.

"The major wondered the details of the world I came from so the only best way to tell you is to show you."

**"AHH BOOKS! WHY BOOKS!"** Lucchini whined.

"Hey Francesca, be nice." Shirley told her little friend. Miho then began to speak,

"To begin with, I must preface this with a warning of some disturbing content." The witches' eye's widened at the statement but nodded.

"Okay so here is what I know so far, the timeline we're in right now was considered an event in human history called the Second World War." Elia raised her hand,

"So the world was at war? Against who? The neuroi?"

"No Miss Juutilainen, it was a period of time where the human race fought each other." The mouths dropped on the faces of every witch. Just the line of words "Human race fought **EACH** other" was just mind boggling. Mio stood up,

"You're meaning to say that the nations of your world fought each other?"

"Yes major, the neuroi never existed in my world so that was why we were all surprised when we saw planes and ships of the allied and axis nation side by side." Miho responded. She continued,

"The war lasted for six years and in total, sixty million people died." The witches were appalled at the large human total, caused by other humans. Miho picked up a book about WWII air combat and turned the pages.

"I also discovered something else while reading through a book like this."

"What would that be?" Lynnette asked.

"Your names, it about your names." Miho responded.

"What about our names?" Barkhorn interjected. Miho passed her the book and Barkhorn's eyes widened immensely as she read the name in the book.

"Gerhard Barkhorn? Wait… is this supposed to be me?" Barkhorn put the book down and Erica came to her side.

"You alright Trude?"

"Look in the book Hartmann." Hartmann picked up the book and flipped the page, her eyes to widen.

"Erich Hartmann?" Hartmann passed the book onto Minna who turned the page to see a page on Wolf-Dietrich Wilcke. The book was passed around and finally got into the hands of Miho. She put the book away and began to speak again.

"In my world, you're all WWII fighter aces." The witches couldn't believe what they were hearing, they had counterparts in another world, and everything was a mirror copy except there was a gender switch. Minna then spoke up.

"Miss Nishizumi, hypothetically, what would happen if the Neuroi never existed in this world? Would it be a blessing of peace or something else?"

"In my opinion Minna, here is what would happen, your world would repeat something like the Second World War, so that said, it means that if it weren't for the neuroi invasion, you've would've been shooting at each other of the skies of Europe and the Pacific." That last statement disturbed the witches greatly. Knowing that their world could've easily been drawn into a war where it pitted against man against man made them think, could they have the stomach to kill the person standing next to them. Miho then gave a background on the progression of history of the world since then when suddenly,

** *AIR RAID SIREN***

Miho stopped what she was saying and the witches quickly ran outside and looked up, Miho joined them and looked up as well. They sky was filled with black clouds, not neuroi, but anti-aircraft fire coming from the escort ships. Minna quickly got on the intercom.

"WHAT'S GOING ON, WHAT ARE THE ESCORTS SHOOTING AT!?" A frantic male voice was on the other line.

** "NEUROI CONTACT! BEARING 0230 HEADING NORTHWARDS AND CLOSING FAST!"**

"SEND THE FIGHTERS UP!"

"NEGATIVE MA'AM, ALL FIGHTER WINGS ARE ALREADY BEING ENGAGED! USS HEERMANN HAS TAKEN DAMAGE AND IS TAKING ON WATER!"

Minna turns to her witches,

"SCRAMBLE! GET TO YOUR STRIKERS AND TAKE OFF AND ENGAGE, WE NEED TO PROTECT THE FLEET!" The witches began running to the tank sheds where the striker units were kept. Miho was running closely behind them. They engaged their strikers and took off but before Minna told Nishizumi to stay put. The neuroi was closing on the fleet, the fleet's air wing was engaging it but with little effect. The **_Bismarck_** fired a salvo from her guns but it had done little damage. The witches were in formation already heading to the large type neuroi. Soon after six A6M zeroes joined from the carrier **_Taiho._**

"Responding to your assistance call major, where do you need us?" The lead pilot radioed.

"Pilots, I need to engage neuroi until I can find the core, can you do that?"

"Aye ma'am, ALL PLANES FOLLOW ME!" The zeroes pull ahead of the witches and broke formation.

"ALL UNITS, PREPARE TO ENGAGE!" Minna ordered. The formation broke and Barkhorn and Hartmann went as a tandem pair and began low flights on the exterior. Yoshika was up with Lynnette, giving her cover while she provides sniper support. The sky was getting thicker with anti-air fire, to point the witches had to dodge friendly flak. The neuroi charged a beam and fired it at Perrine's direction which she avoided but in came close in hitting the Oarai School Ship. Miho was down below, watching the battle above when the ship rocked like if someone had taken the ship and shaken it. Back in the sky, Mio noticed the close call.

"GIRLS! PROTECT THE SHIP, THAT'S TOP PRIORITY!"

"ON IT!" Miyafuji responded. She fly over and put up a massive shield that almost covered the width of the ship. Miho was amazed at the young witches' power but she had to find her friends. Meanwhile, Mio was firing away when she shot away a piece and saw a glint of red.

"I FOUND THE CORE!" Mio said over the radio. Minna then followed the transmission,

"PRINCE OF WALES! SMASH A HOLE IN IT!"

"HMS **_Prince of Wales_** prepping to fire main battery, standby"

"WE HAVE NO TIME WALES!"

"Ladies I suggest you cover your ears." The witches quickly flew back to a safe distance and the remaining fighters pulled back. The four barrel turret on the Wales began to traverse. Inside the gun director.

"Gun traversed, raise elevation to 45 degrees, neuroi target range, 1000."

"Aye sir,"

"Sir, barrel 1 through 4 are loaded."

"Fire in 3…2…1… **FIRE!**"

It looked like the turret exploded as the shells rocketed towards the neuroi's core. The blast was magnificent and then the Neuroi shattered into pieces.

"Good shot Wales." Minna said, confirming the kill.

"All in a day's work, pleasure doing business with you." Mio flew up to Minna.

"That neuroi was too far out, they usually never venture this far out."

"It's indeed strange Mio but as long as the fleet is safe, casualties?"

"Some of the Carrier wing pilots but they managed to bail out, the destroyers are fishing them out right now."

"That's good to hear, ALL WITCHES RETURN TO BASE!" Minna ordered. Miho could see the witches return, she watched as they landed and disengaged their striker units. She quickly ran up to them.

"Is it gone now?" Miho asked.

"It's been destroyed and there was little damage as a result." Mio replied, Miho breathe a sigh of relief. Miho had called earlier during the battle and learned that her friends were safe. Miho thanked the witches and began walking back to her apartment.

** That night**

Miho was underneath her sheets, holding her teddy bear. She was about to close her eyes when there was a knock at the door. She got up and opened it and was surprise to see Sanya clad in sleepwear. She shambled into Miho's room and flopped on the bed. Miho didn't know what to do but all she could do is put the bed sheets on Sanya and place her teddy bear next to Sanya's face. Miho then pulled a cushion from underneath her bed and she quickly fell asleep, right there. The moon was casting its light on the fleet. The school ships were still bright, though many of the houses had their lights off, the destroyers and cruisers were flashing their signal lights at each other and the floating red and green dots of the running lights of the aircraft that were flying above the fleet. The coast of Hispania was not far away, you could see the outline of the coastline from where the fleet was, it was only a few more days until they reach Gibraltar.

**Next morning **

"Keep your backs straight, don't want to miss now when it matters." Mio said while walking back and forth. The girls were back on the firing line, firing at paper targets on a makeshift range in the assembly area. The rabbit team watched as their commander aimed down the sights and pulled the trigger, they flinched after each trigger pull.

"Nice shot Miss Sawa, keep doing it like that." Mio complimented, Azusa blushed at the compliment given by the major. Mio looked at her stopwatch.

**"CEASE FIRE ON THE FIRING LINE!"** Mio shouted. The girls stopped firing.

"Weapons on safe and clear the weapon." The girls began to put the weapons on safe and released the magazine and cleared the chamber. Miho put down her weapon and put her goggles on her head and approached Mio.

"What is it Miss Nishizumi?" Mio asked.

"Where is Commander Minna?" Miho asked back.

"Oh, she's on Kuromorimine's ship, advising them with Hartmann and Barkhorn."

"Oh, all I wanted to know, thank you."

"No problem." Miho walked away and returned to her friends who were talking amongst their selves.

"Miporin, wanna go out to eat?" Saori asked.

"Sure." Miho replied, the group headed out together to one of the restaurants on the streets next to the campus. The stores were still open but they were slowly running out of modern goods but the surplus of supplies from the allied nations was still in great abundance. The girls were sitting at their table, Hana was already eating away at her rice bowl while Yukari and Saori stirred the noodles in their bowl. Miho and Mako were just eating some sushi rolls that had been laid out in front of them.

"Miho-san? Can I ask you something?" Hana said softly.

"Hm?" Miho had a roll of sushi in her mouth that she immediately swallowed.

"Do you think we're ever going to get back?" Miho's eyes widen.

"They told me that their trying to recreate the event, so we'll be home soon I promise you." Miho reassured. The friends then began to talk about the day's events and exchange stories about the past and their plans for when they get back. There was always a constant droning around the ship, either from Shirley flying around or the carrier aircraft flying combat air patrol, the sky was never quiet.

**Bridge of the USS ****_St. Lo_**

"Captain, spotters can see the Straits of Gibraltar. Should we began our approach?"

"Affirmative, plot the course and inform all ships, I'll inform the commander." The captain picked up a nearby phone and Minna was on the other line.

"Commander, we are about to enter the Straits' of Gibraltar, I estimate time in the next hour."

"Thank you Captain, tell the fleet to plot course and get ready for disembarkation."

"Yes ma'am."

**An hour later….**

The tanks were on the move again, they rumbled down the gang plank and hit the sands of the beach. Soldiers were going about, ushering the vehicles into organized lines. Minna was overseeing the operation when a Liberion soldier approached her. The soldier saluted and she saluted in return.

"Commander, orders from SCAF. Once you're done assembling your forces you are to rendezvous with Liberion 4th Armored Division, Britannian 1st Armored Division, and the 5th Panzer Army."

"Thank you private, return to your duties." The soldier saluted and ran back to a jeep and drove off. Minna looked at the order's she was given and was studying them when she heard the sounds of fast metal moving against dirt and sand. She looked up to see that over the hill were figures moving fast towards her. She squinted her eyes to get a better look when she heard a soldier say,

"HEY LOOK! IT'S THE TANK WITCHES!"

Suddenly a girl with tracks attached to her legs and carrying a small cannon pulled in front of Minna. She gave Minna a look but she couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?" Minna asked.

"You don't remember me?" The girl responded.

"Refresh please." The girl took off her goggles and Minna eyes widened.

"Well if isn't the glorious Cecilia G. Miles." Minna said with obvious humor.

"Good to see you Minna," Miles said while shaking Minna's hand.

"Likewise, so why are you here?"

"There has been a rumor that the wonderful 501st has a separate armored battalion, is this true?" Minna pointed to the tanks behind Miles.

"Your proof is right behind you." Miles turned around and saw the girls checking the condition of their vehicles.

"Well that's a sight you don't see every day." Miles remarked.

"I'll introduce you, come with me." Minna and Miles headed to the line of tanks and called for the commanders once more. Again the four commanders lined up in front of the two witches.

"Girls, I would like to introduce you to Major Cecilia G. Miles, Britannian 4th Armored Brigade."

"Hello ladies." Miles greeted. Each of the commanders introduced themselves to the new face but Miles took a careful looking into the St. Gloriana's commander, Darjeeling.

"Hm… you're not Britannian but I like you, there is something about you." Darjeeling was confused at the enigma that was Major Miles, maybe for once Darjeeling found someone who was way more perplexing than she was. After a conversation about how they got there in the first place, Miles wished the girls the best of luck and drove off. Minna got back to overlooking the unloading operation. Soon enough the column was on the move, it was mixed and match of different tanks from different countries and the witches were riding shotgun on the tanks of Oarai. As they travel down the long road, Miho looked up at the sky. All she could see was the bottoms of massive formation of aircraft heading in the direction they were going. As they got closer and closer, they passed the tell-tale signs of conflict and destruction. Soon enough they were close enough to notice field artillery firing at some unknown position far away, and by that time they had reached the staging area.

The area was jam-packed with vehicles from all nations. M4 Shermans from the Liberions, Panzer IV's and III's from Karlsland, and the Matilda's and Crusaders of the Britannians. The men of the camp were surprised to see girls driving tanks into their camp but continued on with their work. The girls dismounted their tanks and quickly rushed to the barbed wire perimeter. On the other side they could see flashes, tracers, and large clouds of black rising from the ground. The sound of aircraft overhead kept droning on a constant basis, this is what a warzone felt like, and the girls were right on the frontlines.

**Authors Notes: YAY! 20K words and over. Anyway, things are about to heat up so buckle up. I would also like to mention to check out my other story, Girls Und Panzer: Oarai Chronicles. It's more funny (I hope) and much nicer than this one. So please, review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Notes: We're on the road again, thanks for critiques and reviews and I would like to say that I'm having a fun time writing this. Been a long time since I've written something for fun, every other time it's been for school or for some other reasons that is not for leisure, I believe that creative writing flourishes when not given a task. Anyway ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter 9**

**No matter what befalls us, we advance**

**Skies above Jaca, Hispania**

Bombers of the mighty Eighth Air Force roar over the skies above the allied staging area, their target. Saturate the area for an offensive by the armored corps later in the day. The bombers were in tight box formation, maximizing their defensive firepower but the bombers were not alone, P-51's from the 345th Pursuit Squadron were providing escort and witches from VF-243 from the USS Enterprise were also a part of the formation. Inside the lead bomber, the pilots were scanning the horizon.

"Hey McGraff, you see anything?" The pilot radioed to the top dorsal gunner.

"Nothing but blue skies and gleaming metal Cap."

"Keep that 50 on a swivel, we're passing phase line Charlie." The pilot reported. He looked at his copilot and nodded his head, the copilot got on his headset.

"This is Thunder flight lead to all planes, we've passed phase line Charlie maintain formation and current heading target area is coming up in 10." Suddenly one of the formation's crews spotted an object.

"Thunder Lead this is Thunder Four, my gunner just spotted an object towards the 3 o' clock."

"Affirmative four, Lightning 2 and 3 go check it out." Two P-51's escorting the formation broke off and headed towards the direction of the last contact given by the gunner.

"All planes forward to action stations, prep for contact." The pilot radioed to his flight. Suddenly his headset filled with static and a voice shouting,

**"LEAD WE HAVE MULTIPLE CONTACTS! AHHGGG*STATIC*" **

"WHAT THE HELL!" The pilot shouted.

"CAP! FLYERS INBOUND 3 O' CLOCK HIGH!"

"ALL PLANES, LOOSE FORMATION SO A BEAM CAN'T TAKE US ALL DOWN, FIGHTERS ENGAGE!"

As the little neuroi flyers flew past the formation, the gunners on all the bombers began firing away. Witches and P-51's chased down the flyers and were engaging as they flew over the target zone. The sky began to fill with beams of red, the pillars of red rose from the ground and began to slice of the bombers wings off.

"SHIT! WE LOST 5 AND 7! BOMBARDIER ARE WE OVER THE ZONE YET!"

"WE'RE OVER!"

"ALRIGHT, HIT'EM HARD!"

The bombardier took sight and looked at the ground below. He lined his Nordon bombsight over once of the patches of blackness, praying that the stories of it hitting a pickle barrel from 30,000 feet were true. As the cross hair converged up over the black stain in the ground below, he pressed the button.

**"BOMBS AWAY!"**

The bombs made their gradual descent and struck the ground below, destroying anything in their path.

"THAT AREA'S HISTORY! ALRIGHT CAP! PLANES YOURS AGAIN! GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"ALL PLANES, WE ARE EGRESSING OUT OF THE BATTLEZONE! KEEP THOSE 50's FIRING!"

The neuroi flyers flew multiple passes between the bomber formations, usually with witches in close pursuit. Soon the neuroi laser ground fire began to lessen and the flyer count was gradually decreasing. By the time that all the Neuroi had been defeated, 28 bombers and 17 escort fighters were lost, soon the bombers began touching down at their respective airbases.

**Allied Staging Area**

**Jaca, Hispania **

Staging area was abuzz with activity. Supply trucks were arriving on the hour, carrying everything from men, food, ammunition, and fuel. More armored units were also arriving, the powerful Tiger I's of the 5th Panzer Army were arriving along with more Sherman's and Matilda's of the other Liberion and Britannian armored divisions. The school ship girls were in tents provided by the local forces in their own separate section, kept away from preying eyes. Engineers were inspecting the vehicles of the schools and were repainting the insignia's with a new one. The strike witches insignia but instead of brooms, tank shells were sorted in star formation and the outlines of three tanks were in the background.

"Looks cool." Anzu said looking at the new insignia.

"Hm." Miho replied.

"Well, I guess today is the day?"

"I know." Miho had a look of concern.

"What's wrong Nishizumi?"

"Someone could very well die today."

"That's not going to happen." A voice said coming from an unknown direction.

"Commander Minna?"

"We will do everything in our power to make sure you girls are safe. We are willing to lay down our lives for it."

"But…" Miho croaked but Minna cut her off,

"It's our duty as soldiers, we've already sacrificed many things."

Miho nodded her head and Anzu grabbed her shoulder and held it tightly, they looked northwards, the sky was still black with tracer fire and flashes being seen in the distance. A male voice then was heard,

"Ma'am." The soldier greeted. Minna turned around.

"What are you doing here? This area is off limits to male personal."

"It's command, their on the line and they want to talk to you."

Minna sighed.

"***Sigh* **Very well."

Minna followed the soldier to a nearby tent where Anzu and Miho could see Minna's shadow talking on a phone. They saw very erratic hand movements coming from the shadow then they saw her relent and put the phone down and walk out.

"What happened commander?" Miho asked.

"Command is pushing the time table, we're suppose to attack in the next hour, get everyone ready and form up here."

"Yes ma'am" the two girls said as they departed. Soon everyone was gathered and Kuromorimines Tiger I was used as a makeshift podium. Minna was standing on the drivers hatch waiting for the girls to quiet down, as they did she began to speak.

"Girls, the time has come, the attack will begin at 0400 hours which is an hour from now. I would like to take this opportunity to express my gratitude for your presence. You were thrown into a world where you were far from home, I know what it feels like to be far from home, in fact, I know what it feels like to have your home destroyed." Minna could see some girls tense up as she continued.

"But do not fear, we are finding a way to send you back but one obstacle still remains, the neuroi in this area have to be eliminated or else you are never going back home. Some of you may be scared and I would like to say that it's okay to have fear, it shows that you're human but have faith and it will carry you through. "Minna finished and she looked at Maho. Maho looked back and got on top of the drivers hatch.

"I would like to say that it was an honor to be with every single one of you, all of you show potential and integrity even in the face of danger. We may be far from home but we will soon return but remember this, be safe and be strong. The human spirit will carry us through this and no matter what happens we will follow this creed." Maho stopped speaking, a silence overcame the group until she began to speak again.

"No matter what befalls us, we always-"Before Maho could finish her sentence the crowd erupted with the last word.

**"ADVANCE!"** Maho was stunned by the response and lost herself until she looked into her sisters eyes. She spoke again.

"Miho, please be safe okay." She saw her sister nod her head and jumped down and embraced her. Minna watched the touching moment when Mio tapped her shoulder. She turned to see Mio's watch. It was time.

"ALRIGHT! SADDLE UP LADIES! IT'S SHOW TIME!" Minna ordered. The girls rushed to their vehicles and started them up and began driving towards the gate. Miho took her commanders position and ordered Mako to follow the column. Soon the convoy began to move out of the staging area as soldiers were waving their helmets and hats to the departing crews. It was about to begin.

**Liberion 424****th**** Field Artillery **

"Sir the attack has begun, they're requesting target saturation."

"Load HE, ten rounds hard target, standby… **FIRE!**"

The 105mm howitzers began lobbing shells northwards, the vapor trails left by the rounds could be seen by the girls of the column as they advance towards the frontline. The sky was getting darker and darker, the sounds got louder and louder. The convoy were reaching a four way intersection and came to a stop. The witches overhead stopped as well and observed the area. Sanya's radar antennae's began to dim back and forth.

"I sense a large neuroi ground element nearby, commander, I advise that we engage." Sanya said softly. Minna quickly got on her intercom,

"Alright, contacts are incoming so assume combat formation, I'll call for some air support. X-ray do you copy?"

A male voice was on the other line.

"X-ray flight at your service."

"Good to hear X-ray, we spotted a neuroi column inbound could you flatten it for us?"

"Roger that, alright boys follow my lead and get guns on target."

The girls watched as the clanking machines were edging closer until the lead walker of the column just shattered into pieces. They look up to see Typhoon Mk.1b's firing their rockets into the column and quickly flying away. The soldiers and girls cheered at the sight of the successful run.

"Good hit X-ray." Minna remarked.

"We'll be back on station in 20, good luck ladies."

As soon as Minna got off her intercom she saw a flash come from the direction of the walker column.

"INCOMING!" She screamed as a red beam flew past and above the column. The soldiers and the crew quickly took cover as Miyafuji hovered over the column.

"MIYAFUJI! COVER THE TANKS AT ALL COST YOU UNDERSTAND!" Mio ordered.

"YES MA'AM!"

The neuroi walkers were getting closer, they were in range of Kuromorimine's heavy tanks with their long barrels which can take out a target a few kilometers away. Maho was inside her Tiger I looking through her cupola viewport. She sighted a target, a stray walker too far from the main group. She radioed Erika.

"Erika, I spotted a walker type, 1200 meters out."

"Roger that commandant I see it."

"Prepare to fire."

"Roger."

Maho then ordered her gunner to load the next shell.

"LOAD AP!"

"AP LOADED!"

"Commandant? You're using AP? That's not going to do anything if it misses." Erika questioned.

"You fire first with HE and expose the core, then we'll hit it."

"But if yo-"

"We won't miss."

"Roger, HE loaded."

"Fire in 3…2…1… FIRE!"

The two tanks fired in perfect coordination, Erika's HE round shattered the walker's exterior while the AP round sailed right into the core, shattering into white fragments.

"NICE HIT!" Mio remarked as she saw the explosion. Soon the rest of the Neuroi began firing, setting the ground around the tanks alight in hot miasma. The witches of the 501st were flying around, trying to direct the walker's attention from the tanks.

"TRUDE! WALKER BEHIND YOU!" Hartmann shouted.

"GOT IT!" Trude flipped over her twin MG 42's and used the stocks to dig into the neuroi's shell, leaving a trail in which Hartmann tore up with a burst from her machine gun. The humans were gaining the upper hand, one by one, walkers exploded and shattered into white fragments, the tanks were beginning to move.

"Darjeeling you copy?"

"I hear you Kay."

"Assume formation."

"Roger."

The tanks of Gloriana formed up on the inside while Saunder's Shermans formed an outer ring. The column advanced with the infantry tagging close behind. Minna flew over the column and thought to herself,

"Good, they're moving up."

Suddenly another fusillade of red miasma came the witches' way. This one caught them by surprise as they rock back from the impact.

"OW! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?" Eila shouted. Sanya's antennae began to flicker.

"I sense more neuroi contacts, flyer and walker types."

"Damn, they're pouring everything they got into this." Mio cursed.

"HERE THEY COME AGAIN!" Shirley shouted.

Miho was looking though her binoculars and saw the new black wave coming towards them. She quickly signaled to the rest of her team to stay behind the tanks of Kuromorimine as they had better firepower. Miho closed the hatch and looked at her crew, she could see the anxiousness in their faces as they performed their duties. She gave all of them a reassuring smile to raise their spirits and got on the intercom.

"All teams report."

"Turtle Team reporting in."

"Anteater hanging in there."

"Hippo here, we're good."

"Duck team still running, about ready to serve."

"Leopon is green across the board."

"Mallard's are holding steady."

"Ra..a..bbit…team, we're fi…n…e"

Miho could hear the distress in Azusa's voice.

"It's alright Azusa-san, we'll make it."

As soon as Miho said that, a beam landed right in the middle of the column and exploded. Miho was knocked to the floor and the Panzer IV shook violently.

"MIPORIN!" Saori yelled. Hana and Yukari quickly rushed to their commanders' aid. They help Miho up and she put her hand to her head. She looked at it. Blood. Yukari quickly got out some bandages from the first aid kit and wrapped it around Miho's head. As this was going on, 7.92mm rounds were coming in through the cupola, Yukari stuck her head out and saw the underside of Barkhorn who was firing away and yelling loudly. She then greeted by Miyafuji who flew in front of her.

"WE SAW THE BLAST, IS MISS NISHIZUMI ALRIGHT?" Miyafuji asked very concerned.

"It's only a light wound, we got it patched up."

"LET ME HEAL HER!" Miyafuji barked. Yukari was taken aback by the ferocity until Mio appeared and put her hand on Yoshika's shoulder.

"Miho is fine Miyafuji, her friends are taking good care of her, and we need you to protect the rest."

"BUT SHE NEEDS HELP!"

Mio gave her the stare. Yoshika finally relented and returned back to protecting the column as it advances. Miho got her bearings and began looking around the turret, she saw her friends around her, asking her if she was okay.

"Wha… happened?" Miho asked.

"You're okay Miho-san, you got hurt but Yukari helped treat you." Hana said softly, glad to see her commander back up.

"YOU'RE OKAY!" Yukari shouted while hugging her commander. Miho could hear some faint voices, she looked around to see it was her headphones. She picked them up and put over her head.

"NISHIZUMI!"

"COMMANDER!"

"MIHO SENPAI!"

"MIHO!"

The shouting was coming in from all different directions until she spoke.

"I'm alright guys, no need to worry about me."

"THANK THE GODS!" One voice said, most likely Caesar of Hippo team. The rest of the teams were relieved to hear that their commander was alright and returned to the unfolding battle. The sky was filled with tracer and laser fire, the ground was on fire from firing tank shells, small arms, and lasers. More and more forces poured into the attack, P-47's were making rocket runs on the advancing walkers while some Me 109's were assisting the 501st gain air superiority though they were taking heavy losses.

"Miho…." A voice said. Miho tried to pick out the voice.

"Maho?"

"You…re…okay?" Miho could hear the breaking in her sister's voice.

"I'm okay onee-chan, I'm fine." There was silence on the other line.

"Hello?" The line was still silent. Miho began fearing the worst.

"I'm glad you're alright." A voice said.

"Maho?"

"You're okay ***Sniff*** you're okay."

"Yes one-chan I'm fine now."

"That's good."

"Are you okay onee-chan?"

"I'm fine Miho, I'm fine…."

Miho was put at odds by her sister's reaction but she required her commander's position and told Mako to advance forwards.

** Meanwhile in the sky…**

"PERRINE! BEHIND YOU!" Lynette shouted as she fired a round into the flyer behind Perrine. She quickly turned and sliced it in half with a burst from her Bren. Minna and Mio were flying over the advancing column, Mio was looking through her magic eye, scanning for more contacts.

"That was a close one, we almost lost one." Mio referred back to the event with Miho's vehicle.

"That was too close, we can't let that ever happen again." Minna said angrily. She looked down at the tanks below, they were firing away at the neuroi walkers with Miyafuji blocking every beam that came in the tanks direction.

**_"Keep it up Miyafuji."_** Minna thought to herself.

**Maho's Tiger I**

After learning the condition of her sister, Maho composed herself and got back to commanding, her tanks were holding out well, the long range ability of the German L/70's and L/71's were taking their toll on the neuroi walkers. She unbuttoned and looked up at Miyafuji who was raising her shield, trying her best to protect her friends down below but she was struggling, her magic energy was running low.

"Gunner, sight target, walker type 1200 meters out."

"Target sighted."

"Loader, load HE."

"HE loaded commandant."

"Ready…FIRE!"

"ON THE WAY!" ***BANG!***

As the shell lands on the turret floor Maho looks at the flight of the round. The neuroi walker exploded into white fragments.

"Target destroyed." Maho said coldly. She looked up at Miyafuji again, her shielding was still up but she could see her struggling to keep it up. Suddenly a neuroi flyer appeared Miyafuji.

"YOSHIKA WATCH OUT!" Maho screamed. Yoshika turned at the sound of her name as the neuroi charged its beam. Yoshika noticed this and put up her shield but the neuroi fired first, going through her shield and hitting her. Maho watched in horror as the young witch fell from the sky and hit the ground in front of her as they were still driving.

"DRIVER STOP!"

The tank stopped abruptly, without thinking, Maho took the MG42 that was mounted on the commander's cupola and fired at the flyer, striking its core and destroying it. She quickly got on her intercom.

"ALL TANKS! FORM DEFENSIVE CIRCLE!"

The tanks quickly formed a semi-circle around the downed witch. Maho rushed out to the witch's aid.

"Hey there Yoshika, don't worry we're here just look at me alright, help is on the way."

Maho looked down at the witch's wound, her little sailor outfit was covered in red and she was slipping in and out of conciseness.

"M…Ma…Maho?" Yoshika said weakly, Maho grabbed her hand.

"Just keep looking at me alright, helps on the way." Soon a Liberion medic showed up and rushed to the witch. Maho looked at the medic.

"How does it look?"

"Bad, we need to get her out of here fast, I can't stop the bleeding."

Maho slammed her fist against the hull of her tank. She took a deep breath, trying to keep the emotions within. She got on her intercom.

"Commander Minna."

"What is it Commander?" Minna replied.

"Yoshika's been critically injured."

"WHAT!" Minna shouted.

"She needs to be moved quickly."

Maho heard the line disconnect. She then heard a droning sound that was getting louder and louder and a voice boomed over the sound of the battle.

**"****MIYAFUJI!"**

**Authors Notes: Things are going down. What will happen next? Find out soon. Thank you for the reviews and critiques. I've been taking them to heart and revising the best I can. Bout time things got serious around here but any way, I hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Alright here we go, sorry if the new chapters are coming out really slowly, been preoccupied with other things so I sorta put this off but never the less we shall continue, the last thing that happen I s that things were going down so without further delay LET US MOVE FORWARDS!**

**Chapter 10: Angel on my shoulder**

** Jaca, Hispania**

** Forward offensive line**

"Keep looking at me Yoshika, come on look at me now." Maho was holding Miyafuji's head in place, keeping her eyes locked with hers. The medics were trying to wrap the wound in bandages but each one came away soaked in blood.

Maho turned to the medic, "How is it going?" The medic turned to her and gave a grim look.

"Not good, I can't stop the bleeding, it probably hit a major artery, we need to get her out of here fast."

Maho slammed the ground in frustration but a hand touched her face. She looked down at the witch on ground.

"I'll…I'll… be o…o…kay, you… re… safe now." Miyafuji said brokenly. As she spoke those words, her eyes closed and her hand dropped to the ground. Maho grabbed her.

"NO NO NO, STAY WITH ME!" Maho screamed. The medic put his ear to the witches' mouth.

"Don't worry, she just lost conciseness but we need to move her fast." The medic said. Maho put Miyafuji down and put her hands to her head. She got up and jumped onto her Tiger and got on the intercom.

"ALL UNITS, FALL BACK TO THE STAGING AREA, STAY IN DEFENSIVE FORMATION!" She bellowed over the radio. She received the acknowledgment from all her tank commanders. The tanks that made up the defensive circle began moving into a line again, Maho popped out of the hatch and looked at the medics tending to the wounded witch. She shouted, "GET HER ON THE BACK OF THE TANK! WE'RE PULLING OUT!" The medics looked at each other and nodded, they carefully lifted the witch and got her on the engine deck of the Tiger, putting a blanket over where she would lay so the engine heat would not cause more injury. Maho got back inside and told her crew to turn the tank around and tell all tanks ride on any of the tanks they could latch on to. The line began to move and head back towards the point where it all began, Maho was looking out of her cupola and looked at the medics still tending to the witches wounds, she then turned back to watching the area they had just left. Suddenly a fierce droning sound approached from high above, Maho looked up.

"MIYAFUJI!" The voice was that of Major Sakamoto moving with all haste towards the retreating column. She hovered above Maho's Tiger breathing heavily. "Wha…what happened?" Mio asked, the breaking in her voice as she looked at her compatriot lying on the back.

"She was doing her job, following her orders. She kept us safe." Maho replied, she could see the sullen look in the major's eyes, the major was not usually like this but the situation was different. Mio looked at the sheets of blood next to Miyafuji, the medics still trying to stop the bleeding.

"How bad is it?" Mio asked again.

"She's losing a lot of blood, we need to get her to a medical station fast but we don't have the resources to perform surgery." The medic replied. Mio screamed loudly into the air with such anger it made Maho flinch.

"I have an idea Major." Maho then spoke. The major looked at her. "Our school ship have medical facilities that have advanced medical tools, we can bring her there."

"But ma'am, the ships are with the main fleet and they're miles out at sea." The medic said with a concerned look.

"No… we'll get her there, even if I have to carry her." Mio said while clenching her fist, the engine on her striker revved and smoke emitted from the exhaust. The medics then wrapped Miyafuji in a sheet and lifted her up and put her in Mio's outstretched arms, she flew upwards and looked down at Maho. "**_Thank you._**" She thought to herself as she angled towards the open sea and flew away. Maho could see the flying figure get further and further away, once it disappeared into the blue she got back on her intercom.

"All tanks, reverse course and head north, this fight isn't over yet and no matter what befalls us, we advance."

**Meanwhile in the sky….**

Mio had the wounded Miyafuji cradled in her arms, wrapped in a blanket. The sky was clear and Mio flew with all haste, the young witch in her arm was unconscious, it was only a matter of time until she wouldn't open her eyes. Ever.

**_"Hang in there Miyafuji." _**Mio thought. The school ship flotilla was just off shore next the battle zone, the fleet had been providing close air support for the assault and within the layer of steel and iron were the ships of the four schools. Mio began receiving a transmission on her intercom.

*Static* "Mi-*Static* do you read m-*Static*?" The transmission was garbled.

"Hello? You're breaking up."

"Mio! What's your status over?"

"Minna? I'm nearing the fleet, I've got Yoshika with me."

Mio could hear Minna sigh in relief, "Thank god, stay with her I'm on my way."

"But Minna the operation."

"The rest know what they need to do, they'll come down once the operation ends."

"I'll be on the Kuromorimine Ship, Maho told me they can operate on Miyafuji immediately."

"Roger that, please hurry Minna out."

The sprawling city on top of the ships were within sight, Mio engaged her superchargers and jetted past the rings of ships until the black cross of Kuromorimine was down below her. She then noticed red smoke forming on the top of a building, she used her magic eye to see a group of people waving and gesturing her to land where the smoke was. Mio flew down and set down on the roof of the building where people in white coats moved up to her.

"Are you Major Sakamoto?" One of the people in a white coat asked.

"Yes, are you a doctor?"

"Yes, Dr. Kirisama surgery ward, Miss Nishizumi called us ahead and said to expect you we'll take her from here, don't worry she'll be fine." Mio was reassured and handed the young witch over to the surgeon and his medical team, she also disengaged her striker unit and followed two nurses who escorted her into the building.

Mio was sitting in what seemed to be a waiting room, the walls were white with nothing but rows of chairs. Mio was sitting at the far end next to a small table, she had a small cup of tea that a nurse provided her. As she sat, she eyed the nurse's station on the far end and also eyed the double doors with the words SURGERY imposed on top of it. Suddenly the sound of door opening caught her attention, she stood quickly and looked at the door only to be presented with her commander.

"Minna?"

"How is she doing?" The Karlsland officer asked.

Mio sighed and looked at the floor, "The doctor hasn't come out yet." Mio's expression looked grim. Minna put her hand on Mio's back, "I've should've been there, none of this would've happened."

"It's not your fault Mio, she was doing what she was supposed to do."

"I've should've seen it." Mio's voice began to break. Minna could only embrace her 2nd IC as she pressed her body against hers.

"Um…are you Major Sakamoto and Colonel Wilcke?" a voice said. The two witches turned around to see a man with glasses and a white coat with blue gloves and a yellow surgical apron.

"Yes we are, who might you be?" Minna asked. The man adjusted his glasses.

"Dr. Kirisama of the Surgery ward, I except that you two are here for Miss Miyafuji?" The witches nodded.

"How is she doctor?"

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and plugged up the artery, we're just finishing up now but from the looks of it she'll make it." The two witches breathed a sigh of relief. "But there is one thing that I need from you though."

"Anything you need doctor." Mio said.

"She does require blood donation, her body is not able to replenish the great amount of blood loss so if you can, we'd appreciate some donors."

Mio rolled up her sleeve, "Where?" The doctor was put away by the spontaneous response.

"It's on the second floor, if you need any assistance just forward to the nurse's station." Mio excused herself and headed to the nurses station which pointed her to the elevator. Minna could only watch as she saw her subordinate move with haste. She turned back to look at the doctor.

"How long until we can see her doc?"

"We'll have move her to the intensive care unit to monitor her condition, once that's done she'll be open for visits."

"Thank you doctor, never known what we've could've done."

"We're just doing our jobs, if it weren't for your Major's resilience and swiftness, she probably would've never made it."

Minna stretched out her hand and shook the hand of the doctor, he nodded and bowed and turned back and walked through the double doors. She sat down in the waiting room, waiting for the doors to open again, she began to think to herself, **_"People call us angel when we fly over the clouds, we've been on the shoulders of those that need help, but never did we have those that travel the ground be our angels. Maho… If you were a soldier a Karlsland I've would've given you commendations that would even put General Galland to shame. All of you girls in fact, being thrown into a world where nothing reminds you of home and knowing that any day could be your last. If you could hear this, to the girls of the 501_****_st_****_ mechanized battalion, you watch over those that watch over others, you are the angels on our shoulders."_**

** Authors Notes: Sorry for the delay, was caught up in something's such as helping out my mom with things. I appreciate the feedback and the support for the story, for my first story I didn't expect to get much feedback but I'm surprised and honored by the fact that people actually like this. Any way as always, please leave a review and critique because it's always appreciated!**

**Another thing to note: I apologize that this is very short, helping with my mom greatly reduced my time to write this but don't worry the rest of the chapters will be back to normal length.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: We are back, now this installment will be back to its normal length. Not much for me to say but to get to the story.**

**Chapter 11**

** Thunderstruck**

** Jaca, Hispania**

** Gloriana/Saunders Offensive Line**

"Stay in formation and keep eyes on the horizon." Kay was looking out at the approaching Neuroi walkers.

"Naomi, more walkers types towards the twelve o' clock."

"Roger that, loader load AP." Naomi replied as she looked down the sights of her Sherman Firefly. "One shot…" The sound of the breech closing rung in her ear.

"Shell loaded." The loader said.

"One kill." Naomi pressed the trigger. The interior of the turret shook as the 17 pounder gun fired. Kay watched as the shell sailed and hit directly in the middle of the neuroi walker, it shattered and Kay watched as the fragments fell to the ground.

"Nice shooting! Darjeeling do you read me?"

"Reading you loud and clear."

"We're about to hit the thickest concentration of Neuroi so tighten up."

"Got it, all tanks tighten formation, it's almost over." Darjeeling broadcasted to her crews. The tanks pushed forwards, firing away at the neuroi targets that presented themselves, a larger type neuroi appeared and Kay saw it through her binoculars.

"Woah, that's a big one." She watches as her tanks fired at the large type but saw it just absorb the shots.

"EH? IT'S TAKING ALL OF OUR SHOTS!" One frantic tank commander screamed over the radio.

"CALM DOWN!" Kay barked, "WE'RE GOING TO GET SOME HELP." Kay got on her intercom, "Shirley do you read me?"

"I hear you Kay, looks like a mess down there." The Liberion said while observing the battle below.

"There's a large type and we can't pen it, could use some thunder."

"HAH!" Shirley laughed, "Lightning comes before the thunder." Kay was puzzled at the response but Shirley came back, "Look into the sky." Kay looked into the sky and saw what seemed like a tornado come down and strike one of the legs of the walker. Suddenly Lucchini appeared in front of Kay.

"You need help?" The small Romagnian witch asked.

"You came down in that?"

"It's my ability."

"Where's Shirley?"

"YAHOOO!" A voice boomed from above, Kay saw a figure zoom in and out of the neuori's exterior, it trotted around unable to get a bearing on the fast witch.

"I'll be back Kay, we have to deal with this big guy." Lucchini said before heading off to join her partner.

Kay uttered a single word, "Wow." Meanwhile, around the large walker.

"Lucchini! Keep hugging the exterior until I can find the core!"

"Right!" Lucchini flew just a few feet from the Neuroi's exterior while Shirley circled around firing away hoping to find its weakness.

"Man, this thing tough!" Shirley remarked as her fire was just chipping off the exterior. **_"We need something bigger."_** She thought to herself.

"Shirley! How much longer do I have to keep doing this!?"

"Just a little longer!" Shirley got on her intercom, "Any allied aircraft on this frequency? This is Captain Charlotte Yeager of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing."

"Captain? This is Major Lockwood of Liberion 432nd Fighter Squadron, what do you need?"

"We come across a large type and our armor can't push through, we need something big to punch through it."

"We got some P-47's in the area tasking with Close Air Support, I'll reroute them to your position."

"Thanks you sir, coordinates at sector B-21." Moments later a flight of P-47's could be seen behind Kay's and Darjeeling's column.

"Captain this is **Thunder**, we're on station and ready for tasking."

"Good to see you **Thunder, **you can go for lightning." Shirley told the pilot of the lead plane.

"Roger that, boys on me and set for HVAR attack." The planes peeled off and made an attack line towards the large walker. The neuroi noticed this and turned to face the new threat and fired it's miasma but it was blocked with the duel efforts of Lucchini and Shirley. The planes were nearing closer and closer until the lead plane unleashed a volley of 114mm rockets. Each plane followed suit and pulled away and what was left was a large hole on where the rockets struck.

"I SEE THE CORE!" Lucchini exclaimed.

"Right! I'm going in!" Shirley began speeding towards the core at high speed, she saw the gleaming red of the color of core. She brought up her BAR, centering the core in her sights. **_"Gotcha."_** She said to herself. Before she could pull the trigger the core exploded and the neuroi shattered into multiple pieces. Stunned, Shirley looked at her partner, "Did you do that!?"

"IT WASN'T ME!" Lucchini whined at the accusation.

"Sorry guys, you need to be faster." A voice said over the intercom.

"KAY?" The two witches simultaneously.

"Score one for me." Kay said as she was looking through her binoculars at the two dismayed witches. "Now can we stop gawking and get back to it, it's not over yet." The two witches shared a light laugh before returning to the column as it advanced forwards.

**Skies above the Kuromoriminie/Oarai Column**

"THIS IS FOR HURTING YOSHIKA!" Lynne screamed while firing her Boys Anti-Tank Rifle, Perrine was behind Lynne, providing cover as she fired at the small black orbs that buzzed around them.

"CALM DOWN LYNNE! YOU CAN'T LOSE FOCUS!" She knew that Lynne's emotional attachment to her squadron mate was bound to cause more harm than good. She had witness during the Evacuation War of Gallia that attachment was nothing that a soldier could afford, losing friends, and friends die in war.

**Flashback: **

**Dunkirk, Gallia**

**Forces Aeriennes Galliaises Libres**

**602nd Flying Corps**

**[Radio: THIS IS _HMS BELFAST_! WE ARE EVACUATING THE LAST GROUP OF CIVILIANS, WE REQUIRE AIR COVER!]**

**[Radio: This is Pilot Officer Clostermann, We're reading you _Belfast_ and we see your location and we'll be providing support.]**

"Gallia… it's on fire and we're leaving it behind."

"We'll be back, mark my words August." Then Pilot Officer Perrine said to her wingman, Flight Sergeant Catherine Augustine who was looking at the embroidered ring that had two ruby red pearls on either side. She sighed and they both pulled the charging handles on their Bren Machine Guns. "There's the Belfast and the evacuation ships, follow my lead and stay close."

"Yes ma'am." The two Gallian witches peeled off and flew towards the _Belfast _which was under heavy air attack. The two appeared above the cruiser and began engaging the Neuroi that were attacking the ships heading across the channel.

"Keep firing! Watch out Augustine!"

"I see it!" Augustine pumped a burst into the neuroi flyer that was behind her.

"Good shot! More coming towards the twelve o' clock!" The two witches quickly moved to engage the new wave.

[Radio: _Belfast_ to Officer Clostermann, thank you for that outstanding cover, just a few more left and we can head to the Dover evacuation point!]

Perrine grinned slightly as she pulled an Immelmann to get behind a neuroi before firing and shooting it down. Sergeant Augustine was also shooting down her share of Neuroi and maneuvering around to avoid their fire.

"Just a little longer!"

"No need to worry about me Officer Clostermann." The two formed up a large wing type and split off while Perrine hugged the exterior and Augustine flew circles around it. Augustine fired a burst that cracked the Neuroi's exterior revealing the core.

"The core!"

"I got it!" Perrine lined up the core in her sights and fired. The neuroi exploded into white fragments and Perrine's intercom exploded with the voice of the Captain of the _Belfast_.

**[Radio: THAT'S IT! ALL SHIPS HAVE BEEN EVACUATED! RETREATING TO DOVER BASE!]**

**[Radio: Roger that _Belfast_, we'll be joining you soon, Officer Clostermann out.]**

Perrine looked at her wingman, "Let's get out of here."

"Right behind you Officer." The two began egressing outwards towards the English Channel when suddenly Augustine saw something that caught her eye.

"Officer! There's a sinking destroyer out there!" Perrine looked down to see a destroyer that was slowly capsizing with the crew standing on the hull waving their arms. "We can't abandon them."

"The neuroi are closing in, there is no time."

**"WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"** Augustine shouted. Perrine was taken aback and looked at the ship again and sighed.

"You go down and help them while request a rescue boat."

"Yes ma'am."

"And Augustine,"

"Hm?"

"Please hurry."

"No worries, I'll be back before you know it." Augustine smiled before breaking formation and headed down towards the stricken ship. Perrine reached the Dover port to be greeted with the sight of hundreds of refugees and wounded, she approached one of the soldiers and told about the men on the stricken destroyer. She watches as a five small motor boats venture outwards towards the slowly darkening and reddening Gallian mainland. She waited anxiously when a soldier shouted.

"THEY'RE BACK!"

She looked out and saw the same five boats return with the men from the destroyer, she noticed that they all had solemn expression on their faces. She ran to the docks and came in contact with what would be the ship's captain.

"Um, have you seen my comrade, I sent her to help you." Perrine asked the Captain. She saw the man's clench into a fist.

He spoke, "Désolé (Sorry)"

"I…I don't understand, what are you sorry for?" She noticed that the crew beginning to walk past her with expression of seeing something that horrified them. She looked back at the captain and grabbed his arms and began asking again, "Where is Flight Sergeant Augustine!?"

She looked behind the Captain and saw two Britannian soldiers bearing a stretcher with what seems to be a body on it. She eyed it and noticed that the whole body was covered, this person had died but what she saw next would make her fall to her knees. Tears began streaming down her face. There on the hand that was hanging off the side was a small ring, with two, ruby red pearls on each side. She fell to the ground and began sobbing uncontrollably, soldiers and others began surrounding her to see what was going on when they saw Perrine stumble back up and slowly inched towards the stretcher. She put her hand on the edge of what would be the head and pulled it slightly. She saw the slightly blackened but still bright blonde hair and dropped to her knees.

**"AUGUSTINEE!"** She screamed into the air. She fell down onto the pavement of the dock as the stretcher was picked up and carried away.

**Kuromorimine/Oarai column**

** Present time**

She put her hand on Lynne's shoulder. The Britannian witch was still firing away.

"Lynne, you need to focus, Miyafuji wouldn't like you to see you like this." Lynne looked over her shoulder to see Perrine with stern expression, she then yelled,

**"THEY ALMOST KILLED HER!"**

"They almost killed her, but she's still alive so you have to remember that." Perrine kept her composure.

**"YOU NEVER HAD A FRIEND THAT WAS ALMOST KILLED." **Perrine shot Lynne a look of icy coldness. She began to speak,

"You're right, I had a friend that was not almost killed." Lynne was about to turn back to continue firing, feeling that she won until she heard Perrine spoke again, "But she's not here anymore."

Lynne looked at her and tears welled up in her eyes and her rifle dropped but was saved by the sling.

**"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME!?"** Lynne cried as she embraced Perrine.

"Nothing, it's normal but you need to focus on what's happening now so we can worry about Miyafuji later, now let's get back to it, we've got some people to protect." Lynne wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded and brought back the rifle and began firing while Perrine covered her back as they kept watch over the tanks of Kuromorimine and Orarai.

**Authors Notes: Bet you weren't expecting that? I hope you enjoyed the ride on the feel bus(Or at least hopefully you did) Will the end ever be in sight, we may never know but stay tune for the next installment but anyway please leave a review and critique because it's always appreciated!**


	12. Chapter 12

** Authors Notes: We are back with the next chapter, I hope all of you have been enjoying the story so far I have had a great time writing this so no diddly daddling and let's get on with it!**

**Chapter 12**

**The Final Push**

**Jaca, Hispania **

Barkhorn and Hartmann were flying over the Kuromorimine/Oarai tank column until they both looked to what was ahead of them.

"Trude, look over there." Hartmann pointed in front of her. Trude squinted her eyes.

"I don't know Frau but… wait," Trude looks again, after staring at the object she got on her intercom, **[Radio: Commander Nishizumi, do you read?]**

**[Radio: I read you, what is it Captain?]** Maho responded.

**[Radio: I see something up ahead but I can't make out what it is.]**

Maho looks through her binoculars, **[Radio: I don't see anything… wait, I see something cresting over the ridge line… my god.]**

"What is it!?" Barkhorned shouted frantically.

"It's… It looks like their source."

"What do you mean?" Erika asked, confused by the compilation of words strung together.

"The Neuroi, they all seem to be centered around it, there are drones and walkers surrounding it."

**_"This could be the central core, if we destroy it, maybe this can all be over."_** Trude thought to herself. She contemplated when she finally got back on her intercom, "Tell your units to hold position."

"Eh… are you sure about that Trude?" Hartmann said puzzled. She looked below her and saw the column beginning to stop. She looked up again to see Trude on her intercom, talking from a distance where she couldn't hear here amidst the fighting that was going on in the distance. After some time Trude return back to look at her. "What was that all about?" She asked.

"I was reporting command on the situation, without the Major and Minna here, I'm considered to be next senior officer."

"Eh… so we wait now?"

"Not exactly." Trude said with a slight grin, suddenly droning sounds could be heard and the two turned to see figures flying towards them at high speed. They turned out to be the remaining members of the 501st.

"Eh? What are you guys doing here?" Erica asked as she saw her squadron mates hover in front of her.

"I called them so we can make a joint strike against the central control, we're going to need all hands on deck for this one." Trude replied confidently.

"But, don't we have the tanks to protect?" Suddenly a voice came on the intercom.

**[Radio: You guys going to start the party without us?]**

Shirley flew forwards slightly grabbing her intercom, "Kay? What are you doing here?" Barkhorn flew next to the Liberion witch.

"I recalled all 501st elements to meet right here, we are going to push against this thing, together." Barkhorn smiled and turned to the rest of the witches who were lined up. She chuckled before speaking, "It's almost over guys, let's get this over with."

"YES MA'AM!" The witches said in unison as they formed up and looked towards the massive neuroi.

"Hartmann! You're with me! Shirley and Lucchini, take the high road and attack from behind, Lynne and Perrine, stay here and protect the tanks, Elia and Sanya, tandem attack from the front, we'll back you up." Gertrud ordered. The witches nodded and they flew off in separate directions to begin the attack. "All armored units, begin advancing forwards, target any Neuroi ground units and stay in formation, copy?"

"Black Forest copies."

"Oarai Copies."

"Gloriana copies."

"Saunders copies."

Barkhorn grinned and shot her head up and glanced at the Neuroi, **"ALL UNITS! BEGIN OPERATION!"**

** Miho's Panzer IV**

The Anglerfish team were behind the tanks of Kuromorimine as they advanced as they were ordered. Miho was unbuttoned and scanning the area, although injured from a blast that landed near her vehicle she still insisted to take command of the vehicle.

"Mako-san, match our speed with Kuromorimine."

"Already on it.

"Yukari-san, how many HE rounds do we have left?"

"About 20 Nishizumi-dono."

"AP?"

"23"

"We have to make these shots count."

"Don't worry Miho-san, I won't miss." Hana said confidently.

"Saori-san, tell the other teams to tighten formation and to check in."

"Got it." Saroi began using the tanks radio to communicate with the other teams. "All teams report in."

"Turtle standing by."

"Hippo is ready to crush."

"Rabbit team is all good."

"Leopon is green."

"We…'re still shaken but Anteater is good."

"Duck and Mallard are good to go."

"Miporin, sound like everyone is okay." Miho nods at the news and looks out the tank and looks into the sky to see it alive with laser and tracer rounds until suddenly.

**[Radio: Neuroi walkers ahead, prepare for engagement]** Miho heard the order and took another quick glance before closing the hatch on her tank.

**Meanwhile in the sky….**

"Sanya! Behind you!" Elia shouted before gunning down the drones.

"There's a lot of them, we should keep moving." Sanya advised, Elia nodded and the two quickly flew off in tandem as the Nueroi drones followed them.

"Damn, they won't bug off."

"What do we do?"

Elia pondered and then said, "Sanya! Follow me!" Sanya nodded and the two pulled off to the right and headed towards the tank column.

"Why are we bringing over here? Perrine and Lynne have problems of their own." Sanya said nervously. She saw the mischievous grin on her partners face.

"Just stay close to me." Sanya sighed and kept flying. Soon they were approaching the column at high speed and the laser fire was edging closer. All of a sudden Elia shouted, "NOW!" As she jinxed left and Sanya followed suit.

"What happening!?" The orussian witch cried, shaken by the sudden maneuver. Elia pointed behind them, Sanya looked back and saw the drones that were pursing them being shredded by machine gun fire. She glanced over and saw the girls on top of their tanks with the crew served heavy machine guns that were attached to the turrets, Sanya looked back at Elia who was grinning from ear to ear. She sighs and the two fly off to attack the neuroi once more.

**Shirley/Lucchini**

"Where did Elia and Sanya go?" Lucchini asked, noticing that they were to support them.

"They were being chased by drones but they should heading back now." Shirley replied, soon they heard a voice above them.

"Oi! We're back!" Elia shouted.

"There you are!"

"Sorry about that, we sorta got caught up with something." Elia said nervously while scratching the back of her head.

"It's fine."

"Shirley! Look!" Lucchini shouted. There was a wave approaching them and beams were sent their way but they raised their shields in time to deflect the shots.

"Damn, again?" Elia cursed.

"Guys follow me, we'll take'em for a ride." Shirley ordered. Her small flight quickly jinxed towards the massive Neuroi with the drones in pursuit. "Guys! Fire at the exterior! Elia, Sanya, go around and hit from the side."

"Roger that!"

"Lucchini, with me, we'll teach these guys something."

"Right with you!"

The flight split with the drones chasing Shirley and Lucchini. Elia and Sanya quickly looped around and Sanya fired a salvo from her Fliegerhammer which scored on the exterior while Elia fired away with her MG42. Shirley and Lucchini were stilled being chased and made multiple revolutions around the Neuroi's exterior. Soon the central core began firing and the two had to evade while their shields were raised to deflect the fire.

"Lucchini! Grab on!" Shirley shouted.

"EH!"

**"JUST DO IT!"** Lucchini quickly grabbed Shirley's breast and held on tightly. "HERE WE GO!" Soon there was a massive roar as Shirley's P-51 engaged her supercharger and engaged her WEP. Soon a beam flashed in front of her but she quickly dove under as the drones flew into said beam and were destroyed. Lucchini looked out from her partner's bosom to see that the pursers were destroyed.

"What happened?"

"Now that what I call an evasive maneuver." Shirley laughed. Lucchini chuckled at the close call and she released and fly next to Shirley again and brought her M1919 back around. "Alright, let's find the core."

"Right behind you!" Lucchini exclaimed before the two went off to comb the Neuroi's exterior.

**Barkhorn/Hartmann**

"Where is everyone else!?" Hartmann whined.

"Doing their jobs so shut up and keep shooting!"

"We're just wasting bullets on something that we can't kill."

"I haven't come across something that can't be killed, a soldier of Karlslan-"

"Do we really have to do this now!?"

The two witches were dodging laser fire and trying to evade the drones behind them. They began performing the Thach Weave, created by a none other than Jane Thach herself. The keep weaving in and out while sticking close to the Neuroi's exterior while one by one, the drones were shot off until none remained.

"Now that's done with, we need something to punch a hole in this thing." Barkhorn said while trying to gain some distance between her and the Neuroi. Soon the remaining witches other than Lynne and Perrine who were protecting the convoy formed up on them.

"I'm running low on ammo." Shirley said while examining her BAR 40 round magazine.

"Same here." Lucchini rattled her ammo box that ended with only a few rattles.

"Sanya only has 5 rockets left and I'm dry." Elia said while dropping her drum magazine.

Barkhorn cursed, "Damn it, we barely made a dent in it." She got on her intercom. "Lynne, Perrine, how are you holding out?"

**[Radio: We're running low and all the tanks are on their last shells, this doesn't look good.] **A voice that sounded like Lynne said in a stressed tone.

"This isn't good, we're almost combat ineffective here." Barkhorn then thought for moment before continuing, "Let's meet up with the rest, we can focus on shielding them, it's the only thing we can do. I'll inform command that we're pulling back." The other witches nodded and began flying towards the location of the armored column.

**Lynne/Perrine **

"Was that Barkhorn?" Perrine asked while changing her last magazine on her Bren.

"Yeah, they're coming this way, looks like we're pulling back." Lynne replied, she had her rifle slung on her back as she had no more rounds. Perrine's face turned into a scowl.

"What do you mean that we're pulling back!?" Perrine said angrily. Lynne could not look back but tried to reply,

"We have nothing left, if we stay here the more likely someone is going to get hurt." A beam fly's past and lands near a Panther, Lynne exerted more power trying to extend the field but she could only do so much. Finally Perrine sighed and put up her shield as well as more beams were coming in. Soon the rest of the 501st were arriving and began putting up a shield wall that spanned the length of the column.

** Maho's Tiger I**

[Radio: Commander Nishizumi, we're pulling back, we'll cover your retreat.]

"Roger that Captain, all tanks begin fall back procedures, Miho, Kay, Darjeeling, do the same."

Soon the tanks began turning around and driving towards the south with their turrets still pointed at the massive neuroi. As the column began to move, the shield wall was beginning to falter.

"Eh…eh…I can't keep this up much longer." Hartmann strained as she took multiple hits from beams.

"I…I…can't see." Lynne uttered, her striker began to sputter and Perrine quickly caught her before she can fall.

"Damn, our energy is running low." Barkhorn cursed, her shield was faltering as well. As soon as she said this, a beam whizzed pass and was heading towards the column. The world went into slow motion as the beam flew towards a Matilda. Barkhorn's mouth opened as if to shout but nothing came. She watches as the beam strikes the back of the Matilda and kicks up the dirt into a dust cloud. Her heart stopped, almost everyone's heart stopped. The world went back into real time and as the dust cloud dissipated Barkhorn could see a tinge of blue. She breathe a sigh of relief as she saw it was a shield, the symbols were Britannian in origin. Soon there was a voice on the intercom.

"You could use some help?" A cheeky Britannian voice said.

Barkhorn blinked and tried to make out the voice, "Miles?"

"That's affirmed, you can relax now Captain, my girls got this." Miles said confidently, she quickly engaged her tracks and began rolling towards the neuroi walkers that were chasing the column down. The witches watch as the tank witches of Mile's group skillfully navigate around the walkers and destroy them with a few quick lighting strikes.

"Wow, that's something." Shirley awed at the sight. Barkhorn stilled looked troubled.

"We failed." She uttered. Hartmann looked at her.

"What do you mean, no one was hurt."

"We didn't complete the objective."

"We can accomplish the mission but if even one of the girls was hurt, then we've failed our mission." Hartmann said while putting her arm around Barkhorn's shoulder.

"I guess, thanks Frau." Hartmann blushed and the two stayed like this before Elia exclaimed,

"WHAT THE?"

Barkhorn quickly unhinged herself from her squad mate. "What do you see? More neuroi?"

"No, look." Elia pointed towards what seemed to be like black cloud followed by a giant dust cloud.

"A storm?" Perrine questioned.

"No…." Barkhorn said abruptly, "Angels." The other witches looked at her with puzzled looks but soon looked in the same direction. As they did, they were soon deafened by the sound of roaring engines and blinded by gleaming metal. Droves of aircraft of many shapes and sizes flying towards the Neuroi. Among them were witches of other squadrons and as they passed them, each of them stopped their flight path and saluted the witches before continuing on. Below them, the combined armored divisions of Liberion, Britannian, and Karlsland were rolling past the armored column. The girls had the hatches opened, their uniforms dirtied with sweat, tears, and blood. They watched as the soldiers on the vehicles that were heading north began to wave their hats and helmets and cheering as the tanks drove by. Maho was standing out of her cupola and looked behind her. There she could see her sister, bandaged but still smiling at the men who were cheering at them, she turned to make eye contact with Maho and gave a smile before turning back. Maho smiled before also returning forwards.

As the column turned down the road that led into the forward post from where they started from, a crowd had formed at the gate, as MP's quickly shuttled the crowd back to let the tanks in they began to cheer and throw their hats into the air. The witches flew over the column before splitting off as the men cheered.

**Forward Operation's Base**

** Jaca, Hispania**

As the witches disengaged their strikers, they were soon rushed by the flight mechanics and were given congratulatory handshakes and back pats, except for Lynne who immediately passed out when she hit the ground, she quickly carted away to a first aid tent.

"We did it." Barkhorn said. Shirley and Lucchini were busy laughing with the flight mechanics and Elia and Sanya were just walking with a group of men behind them. Trude and Hartmann walked to where the tanks were parked and saw the four commanders talking to each other. She could see Maho embracing her sister as she and Hartmann walked up. "How is everyone doing?" Barkhorn asked.

"Shaken, but they're fine." Maho replied, Miho still clutched to her.

"Words cannot describe the way you handled yourselves out there, what you did, the way that you saved Miyafuji's life."

"It's all part of tradition."

Barkhorn paused before continuing, "I like you Maho."

"What about me!?" Hartmann whined. The group laughed.

"No one can replace you, I guess I have to keep you Frau." Barkhorn joked.

"Thank you." A voice stopped the laughter. The girls turned around to see a women clad in a Fuso Navy Uniform.

"Major?" Barkhorn said.

"Good job out there Captain, you managed to keep everything together." Mio said while holding her hands on her hips. Barkhorn quickly rushed forwards.

"What about Miyafuji?"

"She's with Minna at the school ship."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine, she's just recovering."

"Can we see her?" Miho said, unveiling herself from her sister's arm. Mio looked at Miho and then the rest and laughed.

"Of course we can, I was actually about to tell you guys. Problem is how we're getting there." Maho then spoke out.

"I can contact our pilot of our Fa 223."

Mio nodded, "That works, I'll just gather everyone up but I'll be late so I can check up on Lynne."

"What happened to Lynne!?" Darjeeling exclaimed.

"She used up all of her magic energy and passed out, don't worry, it's a common occurrence with us." Barkhorn reassured. Darjeeling sighed in relief and went back to her normal expression before turning to her tank.

"Major, our transport is inbound." Maho informed.

"Good." Mio turned to Barkhorn, "Captain, tell everyone else to meet us out here in the next hour and get them squared away."

"Yes Major." Barkhorn saluted. The two witches broke away from the group while Mio said farewell to the tank commanders before disembarking on a jeep to the medical station. As the day fell to night, the constant droning of aircraft continued and explosions and gunfire are faint from the battle far away.

Soon the distinct chopping sound of Kuromorimine's Focke-Achgelis Fa 223 was blowing up the tent flaps and making ripples in the grass. The witches were in their formal attire which only composed of their normal uniform supplemented by a either a peaked cap, garrison cap, or patrol cap in the case of Gertrud. The tank commanders were still in their tankery uniform's as they sat down next to the witches in the passenger hold of the Fa 223. As the Fa 223 lifted off, the witches were wowed at the ability for it to lift off vertically, they had never been in an aircraft such as this. Soon they were flying over the ocean, the moon reflecting light off the surface. Elia looked out of the window and saw the outline of ships that were patrolling the coastline. She looks to her right and saw Sanya leaning against her, fast asleep. Elia smiled and stroke the Orussian girl's silk white hair before closing her own eyes and falling asleep.

**Sometime later….**

The witches and the commanders felt the thud of rubber hitting pavement and looked outside. The glowing houses and streets of the Kuromorimine School Ship were before them. Maho immediately stood up and opened the doorway ramp and stood as each person got off and waited at the bottom of the steps. Once Maho got off herself she ushered the girls into three cars that were waiting for them. Soon the cars began heading down the road towards the hospital. The witches were again looking out the windows and looking at the well-lit houses and apartment building before their attention was brought over when a large white building with a red cross came into view. The car's stopped and Maho exited first once more and rushed inside while the rest were just getting out. When they entered the building and they were greeted with white walls, floor, and ceiling that colored the main lobby. Maho was talking to the Nurse at the front desk before turning around and ushering the girls into the elevator, Maho was the last to enter before pushing the 6th floor button.

They felt the elevator jerk as it rose, a ping as they hit each floor before the doors opened. Once again they were greeted by the same color of white in a room filled with chairs and a nurse's station. Maho walked ahead of the group, moving with though she had been here before and opening the double doors to reveal a hallway with multiple rooms and patient beds that lined the hallway. Doctors, nurses, and patients that were in the hallway all turned their gaze at the group of females walking down the hall. Maho stopped at the peak of a door that was closed and gestured to the name tag that was in the holder. **_"Yoshika Miyafuji; Room 233" _**The tag read. Maho then opened the door and the girls walked in, trying to fit through the door. When they did all file in eventually, they looked at a women who was looking out of a window.

"Minna?" Erica uttered. The figure turned around and revealed herself to be Minna. Everyone saw as she gestured to the bed. There, standing up in her bed was Yoshika, clad in a hospital gown, and smiling at the group who came to see her.

**Authors Notes: Many songs were listened to in the writing of this. Not much to say but that was a something to write about! Anyway, I hope that you guys enjoyed that and if you did please leave a review and critique because it's always appreciated! **

Historical/Technical Notes/ Easter Eggs:

** Focke-Achgelis Fa 223: It was known as the world's first operational helicopter built during WWII by the Germans. Only a few were built but the ones that were produced were pressed into service by performing search and rescue operations in the mountains where normal aircraft couldn't reach.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

** I won't forget it**

**Kuromorimine School Ship**

** General Hospital**

**Room 233**

"Hi everybody." Everyone noticed that Miyafuji's tone of voice had changed.

"She just woke up just a few hours ago." Minna informed everybody. They quickly blew past her and surrounded Yoshika's bed, bombarding her with apologies, reassurances, and 'get well' remarks.

She smiles, "Thanks everyone." Before blushing and continuing to talk to her friends around her. Maho was leaned up against the wall, her arms folded. Yoshika looked at Miho and said, "What's wrong with Maho-San?"

Miho glanced over at her sister before looking back at the witch. "She's usually like that, don't worry about it." Yoshika sat up. Barkhorn and Minna supported her arms.

"Maho-san, what's wrong?" She asked. Maho looked up and looked at the person who called her name. She opened her mouth as if to speak but nothing but silence exited her breath. "Are you okay?" Yoshika sounding concerned. The whole room began to look at the older Nishizumi. Her eyes glanced at all the faces that stared towards her eye finally settled on the young girl. Almost immediately Maho darted out of the door, slamming it behind her causing everyone to jump. "MAHO-SAN!" Yoshika yelled, she tried to get up put recoiled back in pain, Minna and Barkhorn instinctively held the young girl down.

"ONEECHAN!" Miho yelled before opening the door and following down the hall. Soon a few nurses burst into the room, checking if everything was okay. Everyone was put back at the sudden outburst and departure.

"What was that all about?" Elia asked. After saying a few words with one of the nurses Minna turned towards Elia and gave her an ice cold look, this made Elia tighten her hands as if to expect a punishment. Soon Minna began to speak.

"Looking into the eyes of a person you thought was going to die and to see them alive is something that people have a hard time getting used to." Elia nodded before sitting down with Sanya in the chairs that were in the room. Soon the other witches and commanders quickly acquired some chairs from the waiting room and sat them down in makeshift couches and beds. Darjeeling went out to the nurse's station and asked for a teapot and some bags of tea so she could make some for the group. Shirley stroked Lucchini's hair as she slept on her lap.

**In the hallway**

Miho looked around, peered into random rooms as doctors and nurses with equipment moved past her. She reached the end of the hallway and turned to the left and saw her sister, sitting with her back against the wall. Her head was in her lap and her arms were curled around her legs.

Miho approached cautiously, taking each step with the upmost care. "Oneechan?" She said softly. Maho did not move, not even a slight jerk. Miho went on her knees and began to tug on her sister's black uniform. The arm recoiled in response and tried fruitlessly to push her away but Miho set aside the motion and sat next to her.

"She's alive." Maho uttered.

"Hm? Yeah, isn't that a good thing? I mean, you should be happy about that."

"The things that they do, I cannot even fathom how they do it."

"You're never like this, what brought this on?"

"For my entire life, I've followed the Nishizumi-Ryu, either on or off the battlefield. But there is nothing that can't excuse someone dying even though that we have to achieve victory at any cost." Maho paused before continuing. "That's the only flaw that I see with Nishizumi-Ryu. And unfortunately, it's a fatal flaw."

"But you saved her, if you hadn't done what you did, Yoshika-Chan would've died out there, what would've you've done if that happened?" Maho was silent. "Look, no matter what you think, you are a hero and that's why I look up to you." Maho looked over and looked in her sister's eyes. "Ever since I was young, I've always looked up to you, I've tried to put myself in your image but never quite got there but you were always there." Miho saw tears beginning to roll down her sister's face. She picked up her sister face and took her hand and wiped the tears off. "And besides, you're my big sister, you're supposed to help me when I cry not the other way around." She said with a soft laugh. Maho grinned slightly.

"Heh…I guess you're right." Miho stood up and extended her hand which Maho grabbed and lifted herself up. "Thanks Miho." She said before Miho gave her a warm embrace. After letting go, she donned on her signature garrison cap and said, "Let's go see her shall we?" Miho smiled and grabbed her sister's hand and the two began walking back to the room, hand in hand.

Once they got back, the door was closed. Maho let go of her sister's hand and sighed before reaching for the door handle. Before she did, she turned to Miho and said, "Well, here goes." Before opening the door. The two entered the room and were greeted with multiple chairs arranged in various fashions with the witches and the other commanders either sleeping or lounging around. Minna whose chair was leaned up against the window sill noticed the two girls walk in and stood up. Those that were awake glanced over at Maho who was standing in the middle of the room, across from her was the bed that Miyafuji stayed in who was already asleep. Maho sighed once more before grabbing an extra chair and slid next to Miyafuji's bed. As the night wore on, she stood guard over the sleeping witch even though she struggled to keep her eyes opened. She rubbed her eyes in an effort to keep them open before she felt something on her shoulder, she turned and saw Minna who leaned in and whispered,

"Don't worry, you can tell her when she wakes up again, get some sleep commander." After being told this, Maho slumped in her seat and gradually began to close her eyes until they were shut.

**The next day**

The sun shined through the window, reflecting off the pure white walls. The beeping of the heart monitor and other machines the only music of the air. Maho, disturbed by the sudden brightness opened her eyes. She squinted as she turned around to the rising sun, she quickly rose up, trying not to disturb those that were still sleeping and closed the blinds slightly so it wasn't as bright, she quickly returned to her seat. She began watching over Yoshika again, watching her chest rise back and forth, looking for any ceasing. Suddenly the young witch began to move slightly under her covers, instinctively, as if like a mother to her sick child she lunged forwards and grabbed her arm. Yoshika groaned and slowly opened her eyes and saw the brown shade of hair in front of her.

"M…Maho-san?" She croaked. Maho, stultified by the calling of her name looked down.

"Yeah, I'm here." She loosened her grip on Yoshika's arm.

"I'm sorry."

"What do you mean? I should apologize for leaving, it was shameful of me."

"I mean, if I had paid more attention out there, none of this would've happened."

"Nonsense, you protected us out there we should be the ones thanking you."

Yoshika chuckled a bit before speaking. "We just want to get you home."

Maho smiled and joked, "I know, I just want **everyone** to get home and that includes you too." The two shared a laugh which caused some of the people in the room to wake up.

"Eh…Why are you up so early?" Eila said groggily. Soon the entire room began to wake.

"Ah, you're back Miss Nishizumi." Barkhorn said while stretching out her arms. Maho nodded at the Captain which she did the same. She then turned her attention to Miyafuji once again.

"Well…I happy to see that you're okay Miss Miyafuji."

Yoshika smiled and blushed before leaning forward and gave a small kiss on Maho's right cheek. Maho, surprised by the sudden show of affection, blush to a state that even rivaled her sister.

"Thanks you, Maho-san." Miyafuji finally before laying back down. Soon the room was alive activity with the witches moving about, moving the chairs back into the waiting room. Miho sat next to her sister who was still sitting next to Miyafuji's bed until Minna approached her.

"I would just like to thank you. Thank you for saving her life, it's difficult to express in words the amount of gratitude that I can show."

"You don't have to thank me, I should thank you for keeping us safe out there."

"We did what we all had to do." Minna extended her hand out which Maho grabbed and shook before letting go.

"Well, if you will excuse us Commander Minna, we'll be heading back to join up with the rest." Minna nodded and walked with the 4 commanders to the door. They all said their goodbyes to Minna and rest before exiting the door. The last two remaining were Miho and Maho who said goodbye before closing the door behind them. As the four walked down the hallway, Darjeeling began speaking.

"Have you've heard the story about the angels."

Kay replied with, "Yeah, they're supposed to watch over us and help us in our time of need, just like the witches."

"That is clearly apparent but you are missing one detail."

"What would that be?" Maho said as she looked at Darjeeling.

"Angel's don't die, they just fly higher." She finally said before looking forwards. The other three took those words to heart. The witches did seem to fit the category, they help those in their time of need and they watch over everyone, in one way or another. As the four exited the elevator in the lobby, they heard some loud commotion outside. Wondering what was the reason they quickly walk through the sliding doors and were awed at what they saw. The members from their teams were standing in front of the hospital entrance, carrying assorted gifts, balloons, and flowers. The members of the Anglerfish team were at the front which Miho immediately ran to. Darjeeling sauntered up to her team of Assam and Orange Pekoe while Maho walked towards Erika.

"IS SHE OKAY!?" Saori gushed.

"She's fine." Miho reassured.

"Can we see her?" Hana asked holding an elegant arrangement of flowers in her hand.

"Yeah, just ask the front desk that you're here to see her but there's not that much room."

Yukari quickly turned around and shouted, "HEY GUYS! WE CAN GO SEE HER!" The crowd cheered and began to crowd in to the entrance way.

"We'll see you back on the ship Nishizumi-dono!" Yukari shouted before entering with the rest. Miho and the other commanders could only watch as the massive crowd surrounded around the reception area and try to fit into the four elevators. Soon a hearty laugh came from behind them.

"Aren't they quite the energetic types?"

"Major?" The four girls said in unison as Mio laughed some more as she saw the girls try to pile into the elevator. Behind her was the small figure of Lynne on who fainted after the battle and which Sakamoto had to stay behind.

"I see that you saw Miyafuji?" The four girls nodded. "I see, well it's good to see you four."

"How did you get everyone over here?" Miho asked.

"Everyone wanted to see her so we hitched a ride on a transport ship that was heading back to the fleet."

Maho then forwarded another question. "How about the Neuroi we attacked earlier?"

"We've managed to destroy it, once Major Miles and her tank witches showed up and the rest of the divisions pushed through the battle was pretty much over." The girls breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the thing they were after had been destroyed.

But then Mio's expression turned grim. "But it was at a heavy cost. Many casualties were sustain throughout, but that is expected in these kinds of operations." The girls frowned at the notion that so many had died. "But their deaths were not in vain, if we didn't manage to stop the neuroi advance, they would've taken over Hispania and many more would've died." The girls perked up but were cut off when Mio continued. "I would like to thank you girls for helping us, none of this would've been possible without your help." Mio said with a bow. The other four girls bowed in return before returning. "Well, I'd best be going now, I will see you again later. Lynne let's get going."

"Yes Major." The britannian witch said before following the Major inside.

After watching the two enter the elevator, the four girls entered the garden that was in front of the building and looked towards the sky. They watched as a formation of what seemed to be witches from another squadron fly over them in a 'V' Formation, leaving their distinct condensation trail behind them.

Maho began to think to herself, 'Heaven is above us, they keep watch and protect us. We all a have one, either on our shoulders or in our hearts. But we're special, our angels are our friends."

**Authors Notes: Sorry for the wait, I sorta took a page out of Valve's book but I hope it was worth the wait. Anyway I hope that you guys enjoyed this and if you do please leave a review and a critique because it's always appreciated! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Notes: We are back with another part to the Shifted Realities. From where we left off, Maho had somewhat of an emotional breakdown but that was mitigated with some damage control from her sister. Yoshika seems to be recovering and everyone decided to see her. With the operation now over, the ships are sitting idle of the coast, awaiting further orders.**

**Chapter 14: Peace in mind**

**Off the coast of Hispania **

**School Ship Fleet**

As the sun rose over the Kuromorimine School Ship, the people had begun their daily rituals, walking about and opening their curtains and tending to their property. Cars began to fill the streets and businesses opened to cater to anybody. Ever since their arrival, the population of the ship has doubled, now taking into account the soldiers that man the anti-aircraft emplacements that dot the ship's surface.

**Café Haus**

Miho looked out of the window facing the street, watching as the cars drove past and pedestrians go about their business. Soon she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to be confronted by Darjeeling.

"Your tea?" Darjeeling said holding a small cup and saucer.

"Oh thank you." Miho replied while carefully taking the cup from Darjeeling's hands. She took a whiff of the tea after setting it down. "*Sniff* Wow that smells good! What flavor is this?"

Darjeeling gave a small smirk before saying, "Darjeeling." The two laughed at the clever pun before Darjeeling poured herself a cup and sat down across from her. She took a sip before looking at Miho. "What bothers you?" She asked.

"Ah it's nothing, just admiring the view."

"It's just a wide ocean, we see it all the time."

"I guess we do, but it doesn't hurt to admire."

Darjeeling chuckled, "I guess, anyway, where is your sister?"

"She's back at the school campus, they made it into the command center for all the troops stationed here." Miho said before taking a sip of her tea.

"Hm…Interesting, it's the same at Gloriana, Kay called and said the same thing."

"I wonder where we're going now. Being that the operation is over and everything."

"Who knows Miho-san, home maybe? "

"I wish Darjeeling."

"We'll get back, don't worry about it." Darjeeling reassured before smiling and putting confidence back into Miho.

Miho stood up and pushed her chair in. "Well, I'd best be leaving now."

"Where are you going to go?" Darjeeling asked.

"Somewhere. Thanks once again." Miho said finally before opening the door and leaving. Darjeeling watched as Miho past the large window, she continued to watch as she turned down a street corner and out of sight.

Darjeeling leaned back in her chair and took a sip of her tea. "That girl is quite the enigma." She said to herself before looking out the window towards the open ocean.

Miho walked along the orange cement path that bordered the school ships edge. The railing the only barrier before a steep fall into the blue sea. She placed her elbows on the railings and put both of her hands on her chin. She sighs as she looked into the direction of the Oarai School Ship. The massive emblem still emblazoned on the smoke stack.

"Home." She uttered to herself before letting go of the railing and walking back down the path she came. Soon she found herself in front of the Campus. The gothic architecture and size towered over the quaint and modern Oarai campus. She walked past the gates and looked into the courtyard. This place use to be her home, she remembered it vividly when she was a student here. She remembered when she wanted to make her mother proud of her but all of changed after the accident and her vision of closure morphed into a vision of separation. Miho wondered how her mother was doing, being that both her daughters and the ship bearing the vision of her teaching had vanished. Actually, she wondered what everyone in her universe was thinking. She imagined grief stricken families and friends, press coverage and large memorials for the ships that just disappeared. She wanted to go home, wanted to return to the world where humanity did not live on the brink.

She did however appreciate one thing, something that she would wish that she could bring with her. The members of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing. The band of angels that have gone to hell and back. These people had become her friends and she felt that once they left, they would feel what the people back home were feeling. Just as she was about to continue on forwards, a voice caught her attention.

"Ma'am!" A male's voice shouted. Miho looked around for the source and looked into the courtyard. There was a man in a military uniform waving his hands and running towards her. He reached the gates and opened it and gestured for Miho to step in.

"What is this about sir?" Miho asked hesitantly.

"Sorry about the disturbance ma'am but the commander requested your presence."

"Commander Wilcke?"

"No ma'am, Commander Nishizumi."

"Oneesan?"

The soldier looked confused at the mentioning of the word. "Um, pardon me ma'am?"

"My sister."

The soldier immediately stiffened up. "Sorry for my impotence!"

Miho, surprised at the apology giggled slightly. "Ah it's okay!"

"The commanders this way, follow me ma'am." Miho followed the man into the school building.

The interior had changed. Maps lined the ceramic walls and random litter strewn the floor. Weapons set aside, leaning on tables or against walls she continued to follow the man until they reached a room that had double doors. Two soldiers were guarding it and one of them stepped forwards and opened the door. The man stopped and turned towards Miho, gesturing her to go ahead inside with him. She did so warily. As she entered the door closed behind her with a loud clap making her jump slightly.

"Ah Miho you made it." A voice said.

"Oneesan." There in front of her was Maho, overlooking a map.

"I saw you walking outside, you looked clueless, where were you?"

"I was at the café with Darjeeling. We were talking about…'things'."

"I see." Miho walked next to her sister whose head was facing towards the map.

"What's all this?" Miho asked while picking a strange device and examining it.

"You're holding a barometer, it measures atmospheric pressure."

"Isn't that for predicting weather?"

"Exactly, we're trying to predict the next severe storm."

"Why's that."

"To send you back." Another voice said. The two stopped and looked at each other before looking forwards. There was a young girl with blonde hair and glasses wearing a Karlsland Luftwaffe uniform. Beside her was Minna.

"Commander Minna!" The two sisters said simultaneously. They quickly moved their eyes to the girls that was next to her.

"Erica-san?" Miho asked. The girl shook her head. Minna laughed.

"Oh! No no this is not Erica. I would like to introduce you to Ursula Hartmann, Erica Hartmann's twin sister.

"Twin sister?" The two girls said again. The girl nodded.

"She heads all research and development in theatre so I brought her here to help us."

"Pleasure to meet you." Ursula greeted. The two sisters bowed and shook her hand. "It's quite an honor for me to meet such people, I've heard about your exploits."

Maho ran her hand through her hair. "Yeah…a lot of people have heard about us."

Ursula stepped forwards and looked at the map. The sisters looked on as the witch pursed her fingers over the map before turning back to them.

"I've discovered the anomaly that caused you all to be here ." The sister's eyes widened and inched closer to listen. Ursula continued, "It seems that the weather pattern currently in system is called the Hawking effect, anything that enters this field will experience oddities such as strange weather patterns and electrical failures." The two girls wooed at the explanation as the witch continued. "It's strange though, this phenomena only seemed to exist around the southern tip of Florida in the United States of Liberion. Ships over the decades have been disappearing in that region ever since the first ship made sail, it's quite intriguing." Hartmann paused and picked up the Barometer and studied it before continuing. "Luckily, it's very possible for us to recreate the event though it's quite the logistical nightmare and not to mention that predicting weather patterns will be challenging. "

"What do you mean? Just find a storm and we'll sail towards it." Maho interjected but before Ursula shook her head.

"It's not that simple, ever since the Neuroi invasion the weather patterns have been drastically changed due the appearances of the hives. They seem to absorb all the energy around them and use it for themselves for whatever reason that we still don't know."

Miho raised her hand but put it back down realizing that she did not need to before saying, "But you found a way for us to go back?" Ursula nodded her head. Miho looked at her sister with a relieved face, the same could be said for Maho.

"We'll keep working on a solution, Commander Wilcke will keep you informed on any progress." Ursula said while looking at Minna who smiled and nodded. The two girls thanked Ursula for the news and were about to ask her a few more things before a soldier burst in to the room. Minna snapped back to the door and the man. He was panting heavily and saluted which Minna returned.

"Ma…Ma'am…Forward recon planes have spotted something towards the...northwest. Its BIG but we can't confirm any origin."

Minna looked at the two sisters before turning back to the soldier. "Inform command that we will investigate, tell all ships to switch to combat posture and get combat air patrol in the sky and I want all of them, every plane from anything that can launch them."

"Yes ma'am!" The soldier replied with before running back out.

Minna turned back and said, "You two stay put, Officer Hartmann come with me."

"Yes ma'am." Ursula said as she followed Minna out of the room leaving the two Nishizumi's standing.

An alarm sounded all over the ship. Soldiers quickly rushed to their stations and elevated their guns skywards. Shops began to lock up and people covered their windows and quickly ran into any building.

**Hospital….**

The witches were standing about the room when they heard the klaxon alarm ring about. They heard fast footsteps and rapidly shutting doors and opened the door to see what was going on. Barkhorn pulled aside a passing nurse.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know ma'am but we're being told to lockdown." The nurse said before running off. Trude turned and gestured for the witches to follow her. As they filed out the door Barkhorn stopped Mio.

"Major, with respect, but can you stay with Miyafuji?"

The Major, surprised at the sudden move looked back at the sleeping witch, unaware of the frenzy going around her. Mio looked back at Barkhorn and nodded and turned back and pulled up a chair and sat next to the bed. With the witches in the hallway, she gently closed the door before departing to the elevator.

"Where are we going Trude?" Hartmann asked.

"I don't know just follow me."

As the elevator door opened, the group was greeted with the figure of Minna with Ursula standing next to her.

"Ursula?" Erica surprised with the arrival of her twin sister.

"No time for introductions, recon planes have spotted an unknown approaching from the northwest."

"But we didn't bring our strikers with us." Eila pointed out. The rest of the witches nodded their heads in agreement.

Minna sighed. "*Sigh* Where's Mio?"

"She's with Yoshika." Shirley replied.

"Okay, alright girls come with me." Minna gestured them to get into the back of the Kubelwagen which she entered the passenger seat and told her driver to head back to the campus.

The sky began to fill with the sound of engines as flights of aircraft fly over the carriers. Miho looked into the sky from the grounds of the courtyard while Maho talked to some of the soldiers as the sound of screeching rubber caught their attention. The two looked towards the direction of the gate and saw Minna accompanied by the rest of the witches.

"Commander Wilcke you're back?" Miho said. Minna brushed pass her and immediately approached Maho.

"Where's your helicopter?" She asked.

Maho looked puzzled before responding with, "It's on the roof, why?"

"We need it."

"I'll contact the pilot." Maho quickly ran inside. After a minute she remerged and gestured them to come inside. They followed her to the roof where the Fa 223 was kept. There in the co-pilot seat was Erika already conducting preflight checks. The pilot then entered and started up the rotor which began to blow everything that wasn't tied down away. Maho then gestured for the witches to get inside it before letting Miho and herself in last. Maho gave Minna one of the headsets and asked her what she needed. Minna asked if she could be patch through to the **_USS Gambier Bay_**.

"Gambier Bay do you read?"

[Radio: We hear you commander.]

"We've acquired transport and are heading towards the unknown contacts location, we require some fighter escort."

[Radio: Roger that, tasking VFW-113 and VFW- 213 to your current heading, they'll be coming up on your wing.]

Minna looked out the window and saw as 12 FM-2 Wildcats formed up around the helicopter.

"Where was the contacts last known location?" Barkhorn asked.

"Contact is 7km and closing." Minna replied.

[Radio: Colonel Wilcke, 1st Lieutenant Covington of 113. I got a report from forward recon, the unknown has ceased approach.]

"Roger that, pilot what's our distance to the contact."

"Contact point is approaching about 2km, we're descending."

"All planes maintain holding pattern, we're dropping altitude."

[Radio: R…Roger that ma'am.]

The Dragon swooped down out of the sky. The witches quickly rushed to the windows and began scanning the area below.

"I don't see anything!?" Lucchini whined as she struggled to look over Shirley's shoulder.

"Yeah nothing on this side." Shirley added.

Eila and Sanya both looked downwards and came away and looked at Minna, shaking their heads. Minna acknowledged it and looked at the map on her lap. '**_There is no way that we can't find it, the last reports put around here._**' She thought to herself.

"**COMMANDER**!" A voice shouted. Immediately Minna shot her head up.

"**WHAT**!" She said while rushing to the cockpit.

"Over there to our eleven o' clock." The pilot pointed at the mass moving down below.

"We need to get closer, put her down more." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." The Dragon made a sudden drop which rocked the inside. As the pilot leveled out Maho approached the cockpit.

"Towards the eleven o' clock, do you see it?" Minna asked. Maho squinted her eyes and caught glimpse of the mass upon the blue waters. As the last clouds departed around the aircraft the whole picture came into view. Minna saw as Maho's expression changed into a one of shock.

"Not them too." She muttered.

"What do you mean?"

Maho ignored Minna in that moment and quickly called up her sister and Erika to look in the same direction. Minna saw that they too had shocked expressions.

"What's that down there?" Minna asked again, now with a more serious tone. Maho opened one of the cabinets in the cockpit and grabbed a pair of binoculars and handed them to Minna. Through the glass she could make out the object below. It was a ship by the scale of things which Minna took with great relief but then she noticed something else. The deck of the ship was green and had blocks of grey accented upon it. Minna pulled the binocular down from her eyes and turned to Maho who was still staring at the object. "Is that another school ship? Are you sure you weren't the only ones to appear?" Maho shook her head and so did her sister and Erika.

"That ship belongs to another school. **Pravda**." Maho finally said.

"Pravda?"

"They're themed after Russia or what you would call Orussia." Sanya perked up at the name of her homeland being mentioned and looked out the window and saw the Kiev-Class style aircraft carrier with its district ski jump flight deck.

"Do they have a commander?" Minna asked.

"She goes by the name of Katyusha."

"I see…pilot get us down there. Those people might want to see a friendly face around here." Minna told the pilot just as she got on her intercom. "Lieutenant Covington?"

[Radio: We read you.]

"We've made contact with the unknown, radio back to the fleet that we are moving down to make further contact."

[Radio: Copy that ma'am.]

The Dragon began flying closer and closer to the ship and the size became apparent as they got closer. The witches looked out and saw people cleaning bits and pieces that littered the ground.

"They seem to be recovering after a storm." Miho noted.

"The same one no doubt." Ursula added. As they passed over, people began to look up at the passing helicopter, wondering what such a vehicle was doing. Maho leaned next to the pilot.

"Land at the campus, you know where it is."

"Yes ma'am." Soon a very large building with a courtyard stood in front of them. The pilot maneuvered the helicopter over the open patch of concrete and began to set it down. Maho briskly walked to the door and looked out the small port and saw two individuals shielding themselves from the rotor wash. As the tire hit the ground Maho opened the door and the two figure came running towards her. Minna saw the fast moving figures running towards Maho and pushed Miho aside as she ran through the cabin. Maho felt a hand push her aside and looked up as the two figures had their hands raised with Minna brandishing a pistol. Maho quickly got up and got in front of the gun and opened her arms as if to shield them.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**" She barked. Minna with her strangely calm tenure took her pistol and put it back in her pocket.

"I saw them running towards you and being that I don't know who they are I can't take any chances."

Maho put her arms down and turned to the two figures. "It's alright." She said softly as she tried to comfort them.

One of the individuals weakly asked, "Maho, where are we?"

Maho looked down at the small figure and replied with, "We'll explain later Katyusha."

**A/N: Well well well, seems like we have some new editions to the universe. I wonder how this is going to turn out. I hope you guys enjoyed that and I apologize for any grammar and errors but hey that's what the reviews are for so if you could, please leave a review and critique because it is much appreciated!**

**On a side note: The Girls und Panzer movie has just been announced! Very excited about it! **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: We are back with another Chapter of the Shifted Realities and here is where we stand. The members of the 501****st**** have come across the newest visitors to the area. What will come of the newcomers? We shall find out.**

**Chapter 15: Black Snow**

**Pravda Girls High School Ship**

**Somewhere off the Coast of Hispania**

'_The scene was oddly reminiscent of an earlier time, it reminded me of when we first came here. Their reaction was like ours, shocked and in disbelief. I cannot blame them, it's only natural for them to act that way. As I write this I'm looking at their expressions, I see the worry in their eyes. Minna should be coming soon, I should go now_.'

-Excerpt from Maho's Diary

Maho put the pen down just as soon the door opened. Minna in with Mio right behind her. She stood up and gestured Nonna and Katyusha to please stand which they did.

"At ease." Minna said in her usual calm tenure. She saw Katyusha fidget slightly when she heard her voice. "There is no reason to be afraid now, I apologize for earlier, I realize now it was very overzealous of me." Katyusha perked her head up and looked up at Minna then turned towards Nonna with a concerned look.

"Nonna?" She croaked. Nonna looked down and took her hands and grabbed Katyusha's legs and lifted her upon her shoulders. Minna, curious about it turned to Maho for a brief second and shot her a look of 'What do they do that for?'

Maho leaned in and quietly said, "It helps her speak on eye level with people, she also uses it to feel above her enemies but I don't think that's the case right now." Minna nodded and looked forward to see the two stacked upon each other as they approached her.

"Um… my name is Katyusha, I am the commander of the Pravda Tankery team and below me is Nonna, my second in command."

"_Приятно познакомиться(Nice to meet you)_" Nonna greeted in perfect Russian.

"I'm much honored to meet you Miss Katyusha and Miss Nonna unless there are other names that you would like to be called."

"This is fine." Nonna said again, this time in English.

"Multi-lingual I see, but allow me to introduce myself. I am Lieutenant Colonel Minna Dietland-Wilcke, commander of the 501st Joint Fighter Wing and right next to me is Major Mio Sakamoto, our commander in battle." Mio bowed and introduced herself, the look of confusion could not be made more apparent but they remained respectful and introduced themselves again. "I see that you are already acquainted with Miss Nishizumi so I'll get down to what you really want to know." The room fell silent and she saw as the two braced themselves for what they were about to hear. "You can see in front of you proof that you are no longer in your world. It might be unbelievable but you will come to terms with it quickly." Minna paused for a second to pour a glass of water and took a sip before continuing. "From what I understand, this is what you would call an alternate dimension, an alternate reality of your world." Minna's words echoed in the minds of the two as they tried to fathom reality. "We are fighting an enemy known as the Neuroi, an alien race whose only objective is to wipe out all sentient life on this planet." Katyusha dipped her head behind Nonna, like a child hiding in a thunderstorm. Minna continued, "We are currently fighting back with the use of witches, girls with extraordinary magic abilities to help stem the tide and push them back to where ever they came from, but in recent events, it turned out that you don't need magic to be extraordinary." Minna said as she turned her gaze at Maho who was leaned up against the wall. The gesture comforted the two when they saw the familiar face again. "There is more to say but I'm afraid that we will have to leave it for another time, we should get going now," Minna concluded.

As they exited the building, the witches were milling about the courtyard and looked at the buildings as they always did. Miho and Erika were sitting on the steps that led into the helicopter, they quickly stood up when they saw the group approaching.

"Erika, get her spun back up." Maho said quickly. Without hesitation, Erika moved up the steps and got into the cockpit and began doing pre-flight while Miho approached Katyusha and Nonna.

"Mihosha, what are you doing here?" Katyusha asked, surprised at the presence of the other Nishizumi.

"I'm glad to see that you're alright," Miho said. "I'm here with everyone else."

"Everyone else?"

"Saunders, Oarai, Gloriana. We're all here."

Katyusha didn't believe the fact that all the major schools were here. She had thought the worst, she heard the news when the ships disappeared as they themselves were coming to attend the exchange but were delayed. She watched the news as they talked about the disappearance of four school ships, the massive search that spanned all over the massive vastness of the pacific. Now she was here, among the missing.

Minna called her witches over. As they assembled they felt the wind pick up, they look back to see the blades at full revolution.

"We're going back to the fleet, I need two of you to stay behind to help assist these people in anyway, if they ask you something, answer to the best of your ability."

"Who's going to stay behind?" Eila asked.

A quiet voice said, "I'll stay." Everyone moved their gaze towards Sanya, who was standing next to Eila.

The latter began to stammer and said with little coordination, "I…I'll go with Sanya too!" Minna nodded and looked at the remaining to get back on the helicopter.

Before they departed, Minna told the pair, "We'll be sending ships to escort you to the fleet, and here," Minna puts out a pair of intercom sets which the two claimed. "We'll be using this to stay in contact with you, alert us if anything happens. I'll radio for more planes to fly air patrol by the time you get back, stay safe please."

"Yes ma'am," The two said as they watch Minna run back to the helicopter. As they watch it lift off they began to approach the other pair. Curious about why the small girl was on the larger girls shoulder was on their minds but they did not make that the topic of their introduction. "Hello there." The two greeted.

Katyusha and Nonna turned to see the two teenage girls in military uniforms stand before them. "Oh… nice to meet you, I'm Katyusha, commander of the tankery team here, I'm sure you've heard of them?" The two witches nodded. "This is Nonna, my second in command, Nonna, put me down."

"Okay." Nonna squatted down and allowed Katyusha to hop off her back. Standing on her own two feet she dusted herself off and looked up again. The expression on the two witches was, quizzical at best. Without hesitation, Katyusha outstretched her hand.

"Now may I ask who you two are?"

Still confounded by the girl's size, the pair thought it best to introduce themselves. Sanya walked up and shook Katyusha's hand. "I'm Lieutenant Sanya V. Lityavak, this is my partner, Lieutenant Eila Ilmatar Juutilaninen," Eila bowed and introduced herself. "We'll be here to accompany you until we've joined the rest of the fleet."

The sky began to darken and thunder, "We should get inside, follow us, I know an area we can go." Katyusha said quickly. With haste, the four girls moved inside the school building and headed for the student council office. Upon entering, Katyusha began to prop up the chairs around the table. Nonna interrupted her work.

"Let me do it Katyusha." She said in her soft voice.

"I want to do it Nonna, I will ask for help when I need it," The two witches watched as the dispute over a chair continued. It more felt like a young daughter arguing with her mother, and from that perspective it probably did. Finally Katyusha relented and allowed Nonna to fix the rest of the chairs. Quickly, she climbed to the top of her chair which was specially designed to allow her to see everyone. "Come have a seat, Nonna get some tea and cookies ready, and turn on the music before you do it."

"Yes."

***Que Tchaikovsky***

The two witches just looked around the ornate room, the massive portrait of what seemed to be the school emblem. Two L-shaped rulers arranged in a diagonal fashion and what seemed to be another ruler going the other direction with a pair of scissors on the top. Katyusha swung her legs on the high chair as she waited, Eila saw that the small girl was getting impatient and decided start a conversation.

"So, how old are you?"

Katyusha furrowed her brow at the question, "Say that again, I was out of thought for a second." Eila hesitated, thinking that she did hear the question and grew upset by it.

"Um…uh…um… how ol-"

"She's asking about your age in which I'm also curious about as well." Sanya interjected.

"Oh, that's all? I'm 18."

Eila's mind went to mush at that point, '**_How can a girl that small be 18_**_?_' she thought to herself' Sanya nudged her shoulder with the intent of saying '_cut it out, you're embarrassing yourself_' without actually saying anything.

"Wow, I mean no offense but your size is very deceiving."

"It's quite all right, people have always fun of me for my size but I see whose laughing now."

The two had light laugh when Nonna arrived. "Чай готов (The tea is ready)" She said as she placed the tray down on the table. Sanya looked to be taken aback by what she just heard.

"Вы говорите на языке родины (You speak the language of the motherland)" Sanya said in her native tongue. Nonna turned to her and nodded.

"Да (yes)" Sanya felt a connection to this place already, she felt that this was a reminder of her homeland. Thinking about it brought back memories of good and bad, she remembered when she first played the piano and listened to her father's song. The song played in her head as she took a sip of her tea that Nonna gave to her, Eila was just sitting idle and tried to piece together what was happening.

"You guys like it?" Nonna asked. The two witches nodded and that response made Nonna grin slightly. Sanya then took notice of the 4 pointed star on the girl's uniform. She stood up and proceeded to walk over to the other side.

"Where're you going?" Eila asked quickly, almost slamming into the table.

"Just looking at something," Sanya replied.

"Something catch your eye?" Katyusha said curiously.

"That emblem on your uniform." Sanya pointed to the star that was on the collar.

"What, this?" Katyusha grabbed her collar and held it out for Sanya to see. Sanya gently took it and brought up her own necktie and put the two together. The stars were a match and Sanya smiled. She turned back and sat back down.

"Um… anyway, we usually see students on vessel like this, where are they?" Eila asked.

"I told all of them to go home just before the storm hit, they'll be getting a rude awakening."

"Huh, I guess." Eila leaned back in her chair and just stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, her intercom crackled to life.

[Radio: Eila, Sanya, do you read?]

Sanya put her tea down and answered, "Yes commander."

[Radio: Weather's acting up again, where are you?]

"Miss Katyusha and Nonna invited us inside, we seem to be in their student building."

[Affirmative, we're tracking you on surface radar, you're about 30 miles from the fleet. USS **_Baxter_** and HMS **_Prince of Wales_** should be arriving in the next hour and we've pulled all aircraft until the weather clears.]

"We understand."

[Radio: Be careful out there, Minna out.]

Katyusha yawned and her eyes began to stutter. "You want to go to sleep Katyusha?" Nonna asked in a motherly voice.

"*Yawn* I can be awake for as long as I-*snore*" The two witches were surprised at how fast she fell asleep.

"Does she always do this?" Eila asked. Nonna nodded her head as she took Katyusha in a princess carry and moved her to the couch at the far end of the room. Eila nudged Sanya's shoulder, "Psst, I think we should leave."

Sanya shook her head in disapproval and stayed her ground, causing Eila to follow. Suddenly the two began to hear singing coming from the far end of the room. Sanya stood up again which caused Eila to stand up suddenly as she walked towards Nonna who was stroking Katyusha's hair. Sanya's hairs stood on end as Nonna's voice harmonized throughout her body. The song, the melody. It was the song that her father had sung to her. Sanya opened her mouth and began to sing, following every single line and chorus. Eila could only watch in awe as these two cold but gentle figures fill the room with music. After a while, Nonna made sure that Katyusha was still sleeping before taking a blanket and putting it over her.

Later that evening….

Eila looked out of the window that framed the open ocean. The **_Prince of Wales_** silhouetted against the setting sun made her stare intently for quite some time. She felt a presence and she turned around to see. "Miss Nonna?" The tall figure of Nonna stood and then approached gracefully until she was at Eila's side.

"It's quite a sight," She said softly.

"I'm guessing you're not used to seeing a battleship outside," Eila joked. Nonna gave a soft laugh and shook her head. They fell for a moment of silence before Eila asked, "I wonder what's it's like to be with person like that."

"It's like any other friendship."

"Any other?"

"The kind where you can't imagine yourself without being with them. That's how long I've known her."

"I'm guessing you grew up in the same city?"

Nonna nodded. "We were all young girls back then, we were all happy, laughing and talking about what we were going to do next. Then there was Katyusha." Nonna paused, putting her hand on the glass. "People made fun of her because she was too short, they would often times take her lunch and hold it above her head and laugh as they watched her try to grab for it. One day I found Katyusha hiding away, she retreated thinking that I was one of them but I made sure I had no allegiances. I introduced myself and she came forwards. We sat and ate lunch together at first, the kids had ceased their attacks once they saw sitting next to her. We shared stories, played pretend, and play on the playground. One time, there was a parade for the schools Tankery team and we happened to be there. Katyusha wanted to see the tanks passing by but couldn't see over the sea of heads. Without hesitation I took her legs and hoisted her on my shoulders, I didn't think that would be the start. She was now on the same level as everyone else, she saw what I saw."

She ceases her soliloquy right there. Without saying anything further she turned and walked out of the door, leaving Eila at a loss for words.

*Radio Crackle*

[Radio: This is Minna, Eila what's your status, I can't seem to raise Sanya.]

"She's off sleeping, Nonna was kind enough to offer her a bed."

[Radio: I see, I'm glad to hear that their getting aquatinted.]

"The student body seems to be at their own homes, from what I know, I don't think they even realize what happened."

[Radio: Hm… I guess we'll have a lot of explaining to do.]

"I guess so."

[Radio: Right, keep in touch, we see the lights from here so you're not far, Minna out.]

As the sun fell and the moon rose, the water reflected the moons light and cast a glow over the ship. Eila could only watch as the light made it look like snow on the roofs of the houses. Snow, it's something she hasn't seen for a while, something that Sanya hasn't seen. They both dream about the time where they can fall on the ground and feel the snow on their faces. For now, they have to stick with this ocean breeze. The light shone towards the window, Eila moved her hand to the window, the silhouette as the beams of light went around her hand. The lights moved and she let go, quickly she took a deep breath and sighed, before turning and walking out the door.

**A/N's: The Russian is strong with this one. I apologize if the Russian is incorrect, as you could tell, Russian is not a language I speak. Google Translate was a big friend in the making of this, but I digress. I hope you guys enjoyed the story and a review and a critique would be much appreciated! This is CaptainSentry and I'll see you in the skies!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N's: We are back with another installment of the 'Shifted Realities'. From where we left off, the witches have returned to fleet, leaving Sanya and Eila to look over the newest arrivals. Nonna had a rare heart to heart moment with Eila and Sanya found comfort in the fact that everything reminded her of her home. So without further ado, let's get on with the story!**

**Chapter 16: Red Sky**

**Somewhere off the coast of Hispania**

"Ma'am, approaching ship is bearing 120."

"Contact the **_Baxter_** and **_Wales_**, tell them to lead it into formation."

"But ma'am, we need to clear some space, we would have to split the formation."

"Do what you need to do, just get them in."

"Yes ma'am."

"Commander!"

"Yes?"

"The rain is passing, we can begin flight operations."

"Good, get them up as fast as you can."

"Yes ma'am."

The operations room in the school was abuzz with activity. Minna, folded her arms as she stood, facing the wall of maps and lines. She felt a presence behind her and turns, "Jeez Mio," she blurted suddenly.

There stood Mio, "Apologize for that."

"It's okay, I'm wondering why I didn't sense you. Anyway, how's Miyafuji?"

"She's doing fine, she's walking around now, the nurses were kind enough to take her for a walk around the garden they have."

Minna sighed, "*Sigh* Well that's some good news."

"So what's with all this, everyone looks busy, is something going on?" Mio asked.

"I guess I need to update you on the situation."

"I think you should." Mio replied before doing her hearty laugh.

"We found another one."

Mio furrowed her brow at the statement, "Huh? What do you mean, **_another one_**?"

"Another school ship apparently, this one seems to be based around Orussia."

"Where is it now?"

"We're trying to get it into formation, I left Eila and Sanya aboard to assist with anything."

"I see, do they have team like Miho and the others?"

"They do, they seem to warm up to us well enough, then again I don't think they can fathom it, we'll see when we see them again," Minna paused for this moment and looked at the map of the area. "We've been acting on our own accord after the operation."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Command hasn't issued any new orders, even move orders."

"Maybe they're planning something big."

"That's what I'm worried about, I don't want to drag these girls into another operation, the risk is just too high, and we had many close calls last time."

"I get it, and now that you mention it, it does seem kind of strange," Mio ceased for a moment before continuing. "Any word for how we're going to get them back?"

"I talked to Ursula on the ride back, she keeps reassuring me that they can do it, we'll just have to see." Suddenly a voice broke the conversation.

"Sorry for the interruption, but the ship has been moved into formation." Minna looked at the man with a satisfied look.

"Good, send a boat out to retrieve Lieutenant's Lityvak and Juutilainen, and to bring the commanders with them."

"Yes ma'am."

Mio scoffed before looking at Minna again. "Time to see this for myself I guess." She gave Minna the obligatory pat on the back before exiting the room. Minna sighed and returned to glossing over the maps.

* * *

**Pravda School Ship**

"Sanya, wake up." Eila nudged her partner.

"Eh… what happened?" Sanya said softly while rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"We're here, Minna just called, they're sending a boat to pick us up."

"What about Katyusha and Nonna?"

"She told us to take them with us." Eila helped Sanya up and dusted her uniform and giving one last glance to see if she looked okay. "Let's go find them." The two went off from the room that they took quarter in and stepped into the hallway. As they traveled down it, they heard some commotion outside but couldn't distinguish what it was.

"They're not here." Sanya remarked as she stared into the empty rooms.

"Maybe they're outside, maybe that's what the noise it about." The two proceeded, as they climbed down the flight of stairs, they could just make out the main gate from one of the stained glass windows. As they neared the entrance, they finally caught glimpse of what was causing the noise. The courtyard, from the gate to the door was full of girls, clamoring to get inside. In front of them, on the steps were the two they were looking for. Nonna seemed to have her hands in the air, trying to get everyone's attention, or to calm them down. They approached carefully, trying not to be in the sight of the crowd, but this proved to be impossible. Katyusha turned around.

"Lieutenants!" She said in a surprised tone.

"Miss Katyusha, we were looking for you, our commander wants to see you." Sanya said in her usual tone. Katyusha paused for a moment and gazed back at the crowd.

"What do I tell them?" Her tone was now turning desperate, as she needed help. Eila shot a perplexed gaze, wondering what she meant. "They're asking me what happened, what's with all the ships around us, all that stuff," she paused and gave another glance to the crowd. "I don't know what to tell them." Just as she said this, Sanya moved up and made sure she was in full view. Eila stammered and tried to reach out but decided against it. Sanya put out her arms like a bird and the crowd began to quiet. Eila watched as all eyes stared directly at Sanya. Suddenly the area around her began to glow a blue hue and some of the girls in the front recoiled back in either shock or fear. Sanya displayed her features as the cat ears grew out of her hair and a long tail appeared from her back. Everyone besides Eila stared and gaped at the sight happening before them. Finally thinking that they have seen enough, Eila came up from behind and grabbed Sanya's shoulder, causing her to look back and recede her animal features. Nonna and Katyusha were awe struck at what they saw. They remembered what Minna had told them earlier but the never expected to see it for themselves.

"So this is what witches are?" Nonna asked, astounded. Eila nodded her head and looked out towards the crowd before looking at the sky.

"I'm not good at explaining things, Minna is usually the one that does this." Suddenly, her intercom crackled.

[Radio: Eila, Sanya?]

"Yes commander?"

[Radio: The boats on its way, have you made contact with the commander?"

"Uh… yeah but we sorta have a situation?"

[Radio: What is it?]

"There is a whole bunch of people here that don't know where they are and they're getting really nervous."

[Radio: *Sigh* I'll get there as soon as I can, just hold for the time being.]

"Will do."

[Radio: Right, see you soon.]

* * *

**Sometime later**

"And this is where you find yourselves now." Minna said as she finished. The crowd was silent and their gazed fixated on the witch that was standing before them. One girl raised her hand.

"Will we be stuck here forever?"

"No, we are working out a solution to get you back to your own time, though the process is taking sometime but don't worry." A large sigh of relief came from the crowd and Minna turned and looked at the four girls standing behind her. "That should settle it, we should get moving."

"We'll return to the ship once we're done right?" Katyusha asked. Minna nodded her head then switched her gaze towards Sanya and Eila.

"Take them down to the ship, I'll be with you shortly."

"Yes ma'am." The two said simultaneously. Sanya turned to Katyusha and Nonna and said in her soft voice.

"Follow us please." The two girls followed the witches as they parted the sea of girls and got into a car and drove off. Once the boat was released, Katyusha looked back at the menacing carrier that was being left in their wake. She looked into the sky and saw a figure above them as they sailed on. Katyusha stepped forwards, trying to make a grab for the figure when she lost her footing and began lurching towards the water, quickly Nonna grabbed her and held her in place before helping her regain her footing. Katyusha looked up to her best friend and scrambled to her feet.

"I could've done it myself." Katyusha sulked.

"I was just making sure you didn't fall in."

"I wasn't! I was just walking around and just lost my balance!"

"Okay, whatever you say." Nonna replied as she rolled her eyes. The witches could only watched the interaction before turning their attention towards the upcoming mass of the Kuromorimine School Ship. As they neared, Eila got on her intercom.

"We're here."

[Radio: I read you, sending the commanders and the Major, they'll meet you by the hatch.]

"Roger that, we'll see you soon." Just as Eila finished, two chains came down and positioned themselves right above the hooks. She looked up to see the white uniforms of the students of the naval studies department operating the winch. She gestured to Sanya to help her and together they attached the chains to the hooks and gave a thumbs up to the girls above. As the boat was hoisted upwards, Sanya leaned her head against her shoulder and yawned. Eila could do nothing but put her arm around her friend and watch the ocean in front of them, meanwhile Katyusha and Nonna, sat tentatively as the boat rose, their gaze directed to the two witches. They gave looks to one another but still remained silent until finally the feeling of ascension ceased.

"I'll get the hatch opened." Sanya said as she made her way towards the large hatch. She turned the wheel which screeched with every revolution. Finally the hatch gave way and swung on its hinges, revealing the mortar and glass of the school ship's deck. Katyusha and Nonna made their way followed by Eila as they stepped foot onto to the pavement. Katyusha took a big whiff of the air before exhaling with bliss.

"It's good to get a new smell." She said much to the amusement of Nonna.

"It's the same smell all over the place." A voice disrupted. Katyusha raised her brow and quickly gazed over to where the voice came from. She was greeted by a pallet of colors; Darjeeling in her navy blue, Kay in her signature grey and red, Miho in her white and green accents, and lastly Maho in her German grey.

"Hey, looks like the gangs all here!" Kay said with her usual cheer. Katyusha, faced with the familiar faces of her rivals fidgeted slightly before snapping her head towards Nonna, bellowing.

"**Nonna**!" Without even hesitating, Nonna bent down and grabbed Katyusha's legs and put her on her shoulders, allowing her to tower over the four in front of them. Katyusha gave a small smirk as she looked down upon the girls below her until she caught the white coming from behind the group. Nonna felt her tense as she felt the patter of her hands on her head. "Put me down." Katyusha whispered which she did without question. The group split to allow the white figure through and soon Katysuha was confronted with the now imposing figure of Major Sakamoto, sword and scabbard slung over her back. From where she was standing, she could only see the Major's bare legs but as the legs stopped she winced slightly before slowly tilting her head upwards.

"So you must be the commander of this group?" Mio said immediately. Katyusha's eyes gazed at the major's face, especially her eye patch before she replied nervously.

"Y…yes."

"Hm… you don't seem like the nervous type judging from what I saw." Mio saw Katyusha tense as those word came out of her mouth. "But allow me to introduce myself, I'm Major Sakamoto Mio, the combat commander for the 501st, I'm pretty sure you have been acquainted with the Lieutenant Colonel Wilcke?" Katyusha nodded her head. "I see, what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Katyusha looked down at her feet before looking up and saying.

"Katyusha."

Mio furrowed her brow, "That's an interesting name to say the least, pleasure to meet you." She said as she stretched her hand out. Katyusha grabbed the hand and shook it before letting go. Mio then turned to the much taller girl that stood next to her. "Who are you?"

"Nonna, I'm the co-commander of the Pravda tankery team."

"Nice to meet you as well." Mio replied as she shook Nonna's hand. Then from behind them came Eila and Sanya which stood to attention when they stopped. "At ease girls, where's Minna?"

"She's flying back, I think she would be at the school by now." Eila responded.

"Ah I see, then we'd better get moving, girls if you'd follow me." Mio turned and headed towards the street where a car was waiting and the rest followed suit. As the last filed in the car drove off and made its way towards the campus.

**Meanwhile on the Oarai School Ship**

"I wonder how Katyusha taking all this in?"

"I'm pretty sure the same as we did pres."

"Any word from Minna, Miho?"

"From what I heard, they're still on Kuromorimine."

"I see… where are the girls now?"

"Naomi, Alisa, Assam, and Darjeeling are downstairs, the rest are either about the ship or in their homes."

"Any problems?"

"Not that I know of, though Akiyama told me that Mako came down with a rather nasty cold."

"Really now? Is she alright?"

"Their taking care of her at her house, should I call for a medical team?"

"No, we'll stop by and check on things, I'm pretty sure they can deal with it, any other things?"

"Not that I have the knowledge of."

"I see… good, we'll talk later Kawashima."

"Right, I'll update you on any new developments."

"You do that and please close the door on your way out."

*Door closes*

Anzu sighs as she put her head down on her desk, she takes a look at the globe that orbited in front of her face. She took her hand and began spinning it laterally. "We'll be back, I promise." She whispered to herself before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

**Mako's residence**

**"HAACHO!"** ***Sniffle* **"Guh… you wonder why I hate hospital."

"Here take this." Hana handing a box of tissues over to a bed ridden Mako.

*Sniff* "Thanks."

"I'll leave this here," Saori said as she put down a tray next the bed. "It's still hot but eat this quickly."

"Thanks again."

"Where's Yukari by the way? I haven't seen her ever since we got back."

*Door slams open*

"**I'M BACK!**" Yukari announced.

"YUKARIN!"

"Akiyama-san?"

"Sorry about that, I've should've told you, I stopped by the drugstore to get some cold medicine." Holding a bag up. "I'll just leave it here, by the way, have you've heard from Nishizumi-Dono yet?"

"We've haven't seen her ever since we got back." Mako replied, her voice dampened by a pillow over her head. The room fell silent for a short moment before Mako continued. "Now can I get those meds?" Yukari looked down at the bag and shuffled over to where Mako was laying and set the bag down. After emptying its contents she stood up and made way towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Saori asked, concerned after looking at Yukari's expression.

"Taking another walk around, maybe I'll run into some of the other team members."

"Hurry back."

"Sure." She opened the door and gave one final glance before closing it. She walked down the alley way and turned onto the street which laid empty. Other than stray animals running about and the sound of the ocean air flowing between the buildings, the scene was empty as Yukari walked. She glanced down every alley way as she plodded along until she reached an area where the corner of a street laid a grass area. She couldn't help but notice the sandbags and the large 40mm Bofors that stood in the center. She stopped and stared at the three soldiers milling about and scanning the skies.

"Eh, little girl?" One of the men asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Please excuse me! Sorry if I'm bothering you, I was just walking along!"

"Ah don't worry, hey you look a bit pale, want some hot chocolate? It gets cold around these parts." Yukari, moved towards the position with caution until she climbed onto the sandbag wall. "Here." The soldier said, holding a cup to her.

"Thanks," taking the cup from his hands.

"Wait minute… you're one of the tank girls."

"Um..um..um… yeah."

"I've heard about what you guys did back on the mainland, from what I've heard it was mess."

"You can sorta say that…." Yukari replied skittishly before taking another sip. Suddenly another man tapped the soldier that Yukari was conversing with on the shoulder.

"Give her a break McCord, can't just stop any random girl on the street and ask them things."

"I guess… I'm sorry for pulling you over."

"No no no! It's perfectly fine, thanks for the chocolate by the way!"

"No probs."

She hopped off the barricade and made a final wave to the three which they returned and smiled making her redden slightly. Just as she turned a loud noise droned over the open area.

*Air raid siren*

On impulse she looked up into the air and was greeted with the same blue sky. She turned and saw that the three men were now rotating the gun, scanning the skies.

"HEY!" One of the men shouted. "GET OUT OF HERE, IT'S NOT SAFE!" Quickly, she darted back the way she came until she came across the same street where Mako's house was located. She opened the door, out of breath.

"YUKARIN!" Saori shouted.

"WE… NEED TO GO… **NOW**!" Another loud noise, this time the PA system turning over.

**[PA: ALL NON-COMBATANTS MUST REPORT TO A SHELTER, I REPEAT ALL NON-COMBATANTS MUST REPORT TO A-]**

The speech was cut as the girls felt the ship lifted up shaken. Yukari ran back to the small side street and looked into the sky again. A large black plume of smoke came rising from an area in front of her. She turned to her friends that were still inside. "GET MOVING!" Without pause, the Saori helped Mako on her feet and got her on Hana's back, soon the three were outside and saw the plume.

"My god…."

"We need to get to the school." Yukari ordered and soon the four were making with haste towards the campus. In the distance, they can here faint shouting and the bang of the cannons firing at whatever was attacking them. They saw the green roofs of the sheds and saw Anzu standing in front. They upped their pace until they reached the gates.

"Get inside." Anzu said in a calm but yet stern tone. The four entered and were greeted with the whole team from all the schools, whimpering, and crying in fear of the unknown. Anzu looked around for one last time and gestured to a few soldiers to close. As the light faded, the artificial light of the garage flicked on and illuminated the features on the girl's faces. Anzu turned to the crowd, still stern as before and began to address them. "We'll be safe in here, help will be coming soon." In her head she was thinking this. '**_Please save us_**.'

* * *

**Kuromorimine School Ship**

***Air Raid Siren***

"What's going on?" Katyusha cried as she hid behind Nonna who tried to shelter her.

"Oh my god…." Miho said, aghast at the black plume forming over her ship. Tears began to stream down her face as she collapsed to her knees. Maho instinctively made a grab and aided her sister. "They're still there." She said through choked words. Mio revealed her eye and scanned over to the direction.

"Damn, there's a large flying type inbound, its firing range is beyond visual contact."

[Radio: Mio! Do you read?]

"I hear you Minna."

[Radio: The sirens are going off, what's going on!?]

"Large flying type, I estimate several kilometers. The Oarai ship has been hit but I can't assess the damage." Mio could hear a frustrated yell before Minna returned.

[Radio: Get Barkhorn and Hartmann up for engagement, tell the fleet to form a flak wall, they seem to be drawn to whatever fires at it so we'll use it to draw its fire away.]

"Roger that, Barkhorn, do you read?"

[Radio: We heard it Major, me and Hartmann are already in the air.] Mio looked up and saw the vapor trails of the two zoom past towards the black plume.

"I'll join up with you soon, Eila, Sanya, you're with me."

"Yes ma'am!"

The three left as the remaining girls watched the plume rise higher and higher and the sky began to turn black with flak. Katyusha looked on as her fellow commanders tended to a now distraught Miho and turned to Nonna who was still shielding her.

"Nonna?"

"Yes?"

"D... don't leave me…."

Nonna clutched Katyusha tighter as she felt her hands dig into her sides. "I won't." She whispered soflty before turning in to sing a song softly into Katyusha ear.

"**_Spi mladyenets, moi prekrasny' bayushki bayu_**."

She continued until she felt that Katyusha had stopped shaking. Checking for one last time, she picked up Katyusha and carried her to the other commanders and sat down and put her head on her lap and began to stroke her hair. Caring to her friend on one end and listening to the sobs of the girl next to her, Nonna looked towards the black plume.

Watching the plume rise, she heard a drone that deafened the area around her before she looked up and saw three figures fly over her. Covering her face from the gust she looked again through the palms of her hands and saw the figures fly further and further away. Still stroking the hair of her friend she uttered one thing.

"**Защитите нас**" (Protect us) before they disappeared behind the plume.

**A/N's: Sorry for the lack of an update. I was a band camp for the week so as you can tell I was pretty busy with things but it's good to be back and continuing on. But as we all know, school is about to start again so I might be limited on time and free time for that matter but I will try my best to get these out to you and also these are fun to write! If you have any concerns or questions, please feel free to PM me but as always, please leave a critique and a review because it's always appreciated!**

**FUN FACT! : The song that Nonna sings is the same one from the Pravda episode where she sings a lullaby to Katyusha as she sleeps. The song is Bayushki Bayu so feel free to look it up! I didn't post the English Translation because there are a lot of different variations and I didn't feel comfortable with going with a set that didn't seem accurate. (Sorry!) **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N's: We are back with another part to the Shifted Realties! I've been busy with school, not studying or anything just practice when I get back. Usually I don't have much time to do anything so I usually have to wait for the weekends but without further ado, onwards with the story!**

**Chapter 17: From the ashes**

**Somewhere off the coast of Hispania**

"**TARGET TO THE TWELVE**!"

"I SEE IT, COVER ME HARTMANN!" Shards of black chips off the Neuroi's exterior as the two Karlslanders made their assault. Hartmann glanced behind her and saw the black smoke still billowing from the school ship. She thought about the emotions running through the minds of those aboard, realizing that they will soon have to return and inspect the carnage, but for now, defeating the enemy was a top priority.

**_ Kuromorimine School Ship_**

"**WE NEED TO GET UP IN THE AIR NOW**!" Minna barked as she looked towards the black plume.

"Minna, we can't just rush forwards, we'd be risking more lives and that's something we can't allow," Mio retorted, trying to keep a cool head. "Barkhorn and Hartmann are engaging the target so we have time to move the ships out of position." Minna composed herself and acquired her usual stern look. Mio watched as her finger reached for her ear, pressing down on the intercom.

"To all unit in the vicinity of the carriers, continue counter battery fire and destroyers, prep for smoke coverage," After giving out the order, Minna looked over at Mio with her stern look. "Get airborne, take Sanya and Elia, I'll be down here coordinating the defense." Mio nodded in acknowledge before turning her gaze onto Sanya and Eila who nodded as well. Minna watched as the three walked off to engage in battle before looking out onto the water. There she saw Oarai School Ship still gorging smoke, tightening her fist, she sighed before walking towards the school building to command the operation.

The tears were still fresh as Maho tried to wipe the sadness from her sister's eyes. Through choked sobs, Miho continued to repeat the names of those aboard before breaking down again. "Yu…Yukari, Ha..Hana, Ma..Mako, Sa..aori." Before she could continue, Maho put her finger to her sister's lip and whispered into her ear.

"Shuush..." Maho whispered while stroking her sister's hair. The other commanders formed around the two and tried to give out words of encouragement but to no avail. Holding her sister close, Maho looked towards the sky and whispered, "Please…." Just as she finished, three figures zoomed over them, their white contrails following into the black plume.

"Captain, do you read?"

"I read you Major."

"We're coming in from the south, watch your fire."

"Roger that." The trio continued forwards and as they broke the cloud cover, the battle before them was revealed. Mio revealed her magic eye and began to scan for the Neuroi's core.

"The core is moving to evade the attacks," Mio noted. She turned to Sanya and Eila who were standing idle. "Eila, Sanya…."

"Yes ma'am!?" The two answered quickly.

"Gain altitude and do high-angle attacks, it'll split the neuroi's fire and it'll allow me to reform with Barkhorn's group." The duo nodded their heads in acknowledgement before climbing upwards. Mio then turned her gaze onto the black mass that disgorged red beams in whichever direction possible. She revved her striker's engine which gave a very satisfying drone she stared down the enemy and zoomed off.

* * *

**_Oarai School Ship_**

**_Tank Sheds_**

The stale air permeated around the now crowded maintenance area. The whimpers and cries of the girls inside were only muffled by the sounds of anti-aircraft fire and the screeches of the Neuroi in the distance.

"I'm scared…." Saori croaked as she patted Mako's head, wiping the sweat off. Anzu was making rounds, kneeling down and consoling those girls that needed it. Yukari was awed at the President's composure, knowing that Anzu was always a cool head and never let anything get ahead of her and to see her like this, in the midst of a war was something to take note of. Suddenly, Yukari felt a tug on her skirt and she looked down to see Aya Oono, the Rabbit team 37mm gunner. One of her lenses seemed to crack down the middle as a small pool began to form at the bottom of the frames.

Yukari knelt down, "It's going to be alright…." She said softly as she helped Aya to her feet. The young freshmen had all the signs of shock as Yukari sat her down on a crate.

"Y-Y-Yukari senpai…." Aya choked. "I don't wanna die."

The last word chilled Yukari to the bone as she held Aya close to her just as the building shook, causing some of the girls to shriek and panic. Then, Yukari turned to see Mako coughing rather violently, Saori and Hana quickly looked around for something for Mako to drink until suddenly, as soldier stepped up and handed the girls his canteen.

"**THANK YOU VERY MUCH**!" Saori gushed before feeding Maho some sips before she turned her gaze to Yukari. She looked around and began to look frantic before she said, "Wh-Where's the medicine!?" Mako gave out another cough before moaning in agony before repeating the same process again. "**I LEFT IT AT MAKO'S HOUSE**!"

"You've gotta be kidding me." Yukari said, exasperated. Hearing their driver coughing violently again made Yukari tense up, if they didn't get the medicine, the neuroi would be the least of their problems. Without hesitating, Yukari unlatched the doors and darted outside, leaving the occupants inside stunned.

"**YUKARIN**!" Saori cried as she tried to go after her before Anzu put her hand in front of Saori's face, still expression still remaining.

"She'll make it back." Anzu reassured. She then turned her head away towards two soldiers and gestured them to follow the Panzer IV loader. They acknowledged the order and left, closing the doors behind them.

**Meanwhile….**

"Keep pounding away at it!"

"Major look out!" Mio thrusted her sword into the air, causing the beam to split and dissipate.

"Don't worry about me! Keep on it!" The neuroi screeched before releasing another fusillade of beams. The witches fly patterns around the black geometric, firing their weapons before pulling away to avoid the deadly scarlet. As the battle continued, the clouds of white smoke began to thicken as the destroyers formed a wall that blanketed the school ships. All the while, the remaining ships continued their fire, hoping that the fire would draw the neuroi away from wounded school ship.

"My arms hurt…." Hartmann whined as she exchanged for a new drum.

"Don't falter now, we made a promise that we'd keep them safe, you wanna break that promise?" Barkhorn replied sternly.

"*Sigh* No…." Hartmann said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I know, I know, let's get back to it already." Hartmann said quickly before turning over and diving for another pass. Barkhorn charged her weapon and followed suit. The two Karlslanders dove through the clouds and pulled up just above the Neuroi's exterior. The red hexagon's beaming brightly as they passed each one, firing their weapons in any direction that didn't reflect blue. The beast fired another volley of scarlet beams but were only to be met with a wall of magic as the two raised their shields. After spanning the diameter, the two break from the exterior and look at the scar that they had just left behind. Suddenly, a bright red flash caught Barkhorn's eye. She quickly got on her intercom.

"MAJOR, I FOUND THE CORE!" She shouted.

"Roger, I see it as well, we'll need to destroy in one single strike, everyone form up on me."

Mio stayed idle as Hartmann and Barkhorn along with Sanya and Eila arrived and the five looked towards the black mass before setting course towards it. The Neuroi increased its ferocity as gush of beams came towards the formation but the attack was mitigated by the combined shields of all five. During all this, Mio had her eye revealed, making sure that the core did not leave her sight. As the small hexagonal core was finally in view, she uttered one single order.

"**FIRE**!"

The formation rippled under the intense barrage of 20 and 7.92mm shells, accompanied by the whooshing sounds of rockets leaving the tube. Just as if the formation were about to fly into the large hole that formed the center of the Neuroi, the five pulled up sharply before performing a wide loop and watching as the Neuroi shatters into white flakes.

"**WE DID IT**!" Erica exclaimed cheerfully. Warm smiles formed on the faces of the group as they watched as the flakes fell into the waters below. Mio sighed and ejected the last shell from her Type 99 cannon. She looked behind her and saw that the black smoke that covered the Oarai School Ship no longer permeated. Only the blue sky was left above.

"We'd better get back, they're going to need some help back there. All witches, return to base." The group acknowledged and turned their strikers towards the fleet. As the witches flew back, Eila watched a destroyer passed beneath them. On the deck were the crew, cheering and waving their hats just as the witches flew over. From what looked to be the bridge, Eila could see as middle aged man in an officers uniform put his hand up in a salute. The warmness filled Eila's heart and all she could do was blush and saluted back while giving a warm smile. With the destroyer behind them, the flight kept on course until they flew over the Oarai School Ship. They steeled themselves for what they were about to see. All of them had seen the destructive power of what a Neuroi beam can do to metal and steel. Mio revealed her eye to inspect the damage below.

"Starboard side took most of the damage, the fire did weaken most of the structure but I'm surprised that the rest managed to stay intact."

Barkhorn acquired a grim look. "What about casualties?"

Mio sighed and scanned around again. "Let's not jump to any conclusions."

"My apologies Major." Suddenly, Mio intercom began to static.

[Radio: Mio, Mio!] The voice said frantically.

"What is it Minna?" Mio replied, caught off guard.

[Radio: *Sigh* I was just checking to see if you guys were okay. After the Neuroi dropped off radar, we lost you too.]

"Strange, but we've taken down the target and I couldn't see anymore."

[Radio: Did you make a damage assessment on the ship?]

"I did, what do you have at your end?"

[Radio: Damage mostly seems superficial, apparently the beam struck the storage area, and they tell me that it was vacant at the time.]

"That's good to hear. How about the girls?"

[Radio: I thought it best to send Miho to her ship, I've told the others to go with her just in case.]

"Good call, anyway we're about to reach you, we'll talk more once we're on the ground."

[Radio: Roger that, see you soon.]

* * *

**Oarai School Ship**

Yukari stumbled out of the house, out of breath. In her hand were the medications that her friend needed. Sliding the door close, she turned and stepped onto the street. She looked both ways for any signs of activity but one thing caught her eye. A plume of black smoke, smaller in size was still billowing. Curiosity got the better of her and she went to investigate. As she approached it all began to come together. There in front of her was the charred, mangled wreckage of an Anti-Aircraft gun. The smell of burnt metal was strong enough to make her gag and she covered her nose. Upon further inspection, she saw the tin cup. The same tin cup that the crew of the gun gave to her when she accidently intruded on their conversation. Next to it was a photo. Wiping some of the ash off, Yukari looked at the beings in the photo. The foreground showed a family, 2 kids and a rather youthful looking women, all smiling towards the camera. She felt her chest tighten and dropped the picture suddenly. She turned and sprinted back towards the school, tears welling in her eyes as she ran.

Once again she was out of breath, reaching the gates of the sheds that still stood ominously. She looked down to see that the bag was still in hand. Before she was about to take a step forward, a voice caught her attention.

"Yu..Yukari san?" The voice said. Yukari recognized the voice and turned around swiftly. There before her was her commander. Without even thinking, Yukari dropped the bag and rushed forwards, Miho doing the same. The two engaged in a warm, tear filled embrace while the other commanders looked on. Maho stepped forwards and picked the bag off the dirt and turned to the others behind her.

"We should deliver this." Maho said, holding the bag up. The other commanders returned with warm smiles and nodded their heads. Knocking on the doors, they stood back as the doors opened slowly. They revealed the faces of their fellow teammates whose faces were in the dark for so long. An emotional scene ensued as they all funneled out onto the grounds. The tears of joy and the occasional laughs were the music of the air. After meeting with Erika who was more than glad to see her commander again, Maho turned her head towards the sky. She watched as a single contrail painted across the sky. She said under her breath. "**_Thank you_**."

**A/N's: Well, that puts an end to that! Sorry for the lack of updates, the school is real and most of the time, I usually don't have time to write things when I get home because I usually have to go back to school again. I haven't forgotten about these stories and actually, I think about further content while in class so that shows something. Thank you for taking the time to read this and if you like, please leave a review and critique because it's always appreciated! And if you like this story and want to see more, drop a like and a favorite! This is CaptainSentry and I'll see you guys later! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: One Step Closer**

**Somewhere in the Mediterranean **

Hammering and welding echoed all across the massive vessel, the time to repair the damage caused by the attack was taking effect. The fleet steamed on, away from their position near Hispania and now heading to the Mediterranean. Passing through the straits of Gibraltar, the fleet came to rest at the eastern end of the strait when word came of a recent Neuroi attack on a Romagnan fleet. Wing Commander Minna wasn't about to take any more chances.

Anzu sat in her chair, looking through the large glass window out into the open ocean. She spun her chair around and looked at the globe on her desk that she kept for aesthetics. A knock on the door brought her attention and she got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

"Who is it?" The short council president inquired.

"It's Minna, can I come in?" Opening the door, Commander Minna walked in as the President returned to her chair. "I came to check in on things, how are they by the way."

"Everyone's still a bit shaken up, but we're slowly getting back to it. Repairs are still underway but with those crews that you sent us, we should be finished by the end of the week, thanks by the way."

"You don't need to thank me, I'm just happy to see that everyone is alright," Minna paused for a second and twiddled her thumbs before continuing. "I would also like to apologize."

Anzu widened her eyes in surprise. "Why? You haven't done anything, if anything I should be the one apologizing for the inconveniences that we have been causing."

"My magical ability is 3-D spatial recognition, it allows me to sense where things are at any point in time. Usually I would sense a Neuroi before it attacks but that wasn't the case this time." Anzu watched as the Wing Commander balled up her hands and looked down. "It's my fault that such an attack took place, I've failed in my promise to protect you and everyone else here. Please accept my sincerest apologies."

Aghast by what she just heard, Anzu approached Minna and stood face to face with the Karlslander, well in her case, it was more of looking up to speak to.

"I see why Major Sakamoto talks about you so much, she was right, you do need to lay off sometimes," Anzu said in a rather light cheer. Minna was surprised by the girls reply, she forgot the fact the Anzu was also the same age as her, the height not counting for much.

"Mio said that about me?"

The Karlslander blushed slightly at the thought of her second in command telling everyone about her tendencies. Anzu was back in her chair and she spun around again, still hinting at her child-like nature.

"Thank you."

Minna's eyes widened again as she hear what came out of the presidents mouth. She went about to follow up on the comment but decided against it. All she could do now was smile as she watched the twin pony tailed girl spin around in her chair. She knew that the girl still had a childhood, thinking back to the time when they met and were introduced to the notion that Anzu came from a world where young girls lived the life of young girls. This stayed in Minna's mind as she closed the door behind her, leaving the president to continue on.

* * *

**Kuromorimine School Ship**

**Hospital**

"Here you go mister!"

"Thank you little girl, that was very kind of you."

The elderly man patted Yoshika on the head as he grasped his Saline stand to balance himself. It's been over a week since Yoshika was injured during the Allied Offensive, getting daily visits from her squadron mates and students from the school's tankery teams has kept her in good spirits. Though she has not yet been discharged for further monitoring by hospital staff, they allowed the young fusoan to go about the medical facility and take in the sights and sounds. Yoshika took this as an opportunity to learn the trade of medical work for her own ambitions of becoming a doctor.

Returning to her room, she sat down on her bed and looked out the window, sighting the view that stretched on for miles. Suddenly, a knock on the door brought her out of the trance.

"Come in! It's open!" The door opened and her eyes caught the twinge of white that caught the light. There standing in the doorframe was Mio, holding a tray with two cups and a teapot. "Sakamoto-san!"

The major grinned at the sound of her name and approached the bed, setting the tray down she pulled up a chair and sat down.

"How are we doing?"

Yoshika clasped the cup and took a cautious sip, citing to her superior on how it was hot yet refreshing at the same time. Mio laughed heartily.

"I'm getting better every day!" She said with cheer. The major nodded her head.

"That's good to hear, you should be out of here in no time at all, actually, I'm surprised that you're not out already."

Yoshika giggled before saying. "They said that I can leave tomorrow if I want to, I told them not until you give me the okay."

Mio folded her arms and smiled. "If you think you can, then by all means." The two laughed and took more sips from the cup until there was another knock at the door. Yoshika was about to get up until Mio put her hand up, signaling her to stay.

"Who is it?"

The voice on the other side stuttered. "Um..um.. It's me, Miho, can we come in?" Mio opened the door and the young Nishizumi walked in, followed by the commander of the St. Gloriana's team. The two bowed and said their greetings.

"We apologize for the intrusion." Darjeeling said softly. Mio waved her hand to wave off the comment.

"No need to apologize, what brings you two here today?"

"We usually visit around this time." Miho said as she set down a bouquet of flowers down. "How are you doing Miss Miyafuji?"

"Oh I'm fine! You didn't have to come visit me this often! But thank you very much!" The young fuso witch cheered. The two high schooler's smiled and Miho was about to pull out a chair when Mio stopped her.

"Can I see you outside?" The major whispered.

"Trouble?" Darjeeling asked. Miho shook her head and told the blonde not to worry as she and the major exited the room and closed the door. Coming across a row of chairs, the major gestured for the girl to sit down which she did.

"What's wrong Major?"

"I was about to ask if everything was alright? You've been through quite a lot." Miho stared awkwardly at the major, Sakamoto noticed the girl fidget in her seat.

"I-I'm fine, It's nothing I can't handle." Miho replied sheepishly. Mio could sense the deception and edged closer to the young girl's face.

She repeated in a much sterner voice, "Is everything alright?" Her tone insisting that she wanted the truth. The short haired turned her head away and the major could hear her choke words.

"I-I-I just want to go home." Sakamoto straightened herself and sighed, a playback ran in her mind as she remembered when Miho and her group first arrived. A month had past and there was little word on the effort to try to send the girls back to their own dimension which was not at all helped by the world's sudden interest in the strange newcomers. Over the past weeks, representatives from the allied nations had visited the Carrier fleet. When one group leaves, another arrives to look at the prospects of building such a vessel to help turn back the tide, and little did they care for what the vessel's original purpose was actually for.

Ending the monologue in her head, Mio took her hand and straightened the girls head to face her. She formed the warmest, most inviting expression and said quietly, "We'll get you home… we're trying the best we can but we have to battle the odds to be in our favor, and you've seen for yourself that it's no easy task."

"Bu-But it's been over a month and we've haven't heard anything and what happened last week was almost drew the line."

"It was our error that such a thing could happen on our watch and I take full respons-"

***STATIC***

The crackle of the intercom invaded the major's ear also by the voice that followed.

[Radio: MIO! MIO! DO YOU READ!?]

Only after rubbing the side of her head did Mio respond. "I read you Minna, what's the matter?"

[Radio: Get down to the school, we've got something, bring Miho and Darjeeling with you.]

"How did you know they were here?"

"Maho told me, now get over here, double time!" Mio rose quickly and told Miho to get up and follow her. They peaked back into the hospital room to get Darjeeling and told Yoshika that they would be right back. The three quickly exited the hospital and made their way to the school which was not far down.

_**Kuromorimine School Campus**_

Upon arriving, the three caught sight of a structure that resembled a radar array that lined the Britannian Coastline to monitor incoming Neuroi raids. Men worked about the structure, drilling, welding, and hammering the steel array as three other figures looked on.

"Minna!?" Mio shouted to get the attention of one of the figures.

"Mio I'm glad you made it," Minna said as she turned around to reply to the call. "Check this out." Pointing to the large structure.

"What is it?"

"Ursula and her team discovered a way to send the girls back." At the sound of her name being called, the second figure turned to reveal the short blonde hair and glasses of Ursula, who stood holding clipboard.

"Indeed," she said softly. "It's a longshot but after some testing, we think it should work."

Mio furrowed her brow at the last bit. "Testing?"

"Let's just say there's a few cars that no longer exist in this realm." Mio's eyes widened and Minna gave the usual smile and grin that she always gives when something amusing happens or when she tells a joke that no one seems to get.

"So-so does that mean we're able to go home now?" Miho said quietly, her hand behind her back.

"Yes," The third figure turned and Maho faced her sister and looked directly at her, not before giving a small smile. "We can go home now."

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS**?!" Another voice yelled. The group turned to face the area where the voice came from and Kay stood there along with Katyusha and Nonna.

"Where did you three come from?" Minna asked. The three stepped aside and Darjeeling stepped forwards and calmly she said.

"I thought I'd inform the others, seeing that this is rather big news."

"So do you think that this thing can bring us back?" Katyusha asked. Ursula glanced at her clipboard before looking back at the group.

"Let's just say that I'm heavily invested in its success."

Everyone shot each other the look of 'are you sure this is going to work?' until Ursula went into a whole explanation of how the device worked.

As Ursula rambled on, Kay leaned sideways and whispered into Darjeeling's ear. "Do you have any idea what's she's talking about?"

"Not a clue." The blonde looked befuddled.

"And that's how it's supposed to work." Ursula finished, she scanned around at the faces, each of them having of look of bewilderment, minus Minna who put on the face of satisfaction (Though she makes this face whenever there's an awkward situation.)

"That's good to hear Ursula, you can return to your work now, dismissed."

Ursula raised her hand to her head in salute. "Yes ma'am." Before turning back to the structure.

"**WAIT URSULA**!" Mio shouted. The Hartmann twin turned and tilted her head to the left slightly, implying that she was listening. "When's this thing going to be at operational status?"

The girl glanced at her clipboard before gazing at the major. "It'll be ready when it's ready."

"I need a secured timeframe."

"We can't rush this process."

"Lieutenant, I need an estimation, that's all I need." Mio's tone grew harsher, everyone tensed up at the exchange and Minna braced herself, ready to intervene.

"With all due respect major," Her voice grew sharp. "But I don't know." Eye's widened on everyone as her words pierced the air.

"Wha..What do you mean you don't know?" Miho stammered, holding her hand to her chest.

"Something like this is breaking new borders, for all of us, this is uncharted territory. It's best that we take our time so to not risk everything that we have worked for." After delivering her thoughts, the girl turned her back to the group, leaving them awed. Minna sighed deeply and scanned the expression of the younger girls around her. Each of them had the look of defeat, the look of just putting everything down and just letting the times take them. As the group slowly went their separate ways, Minna felt the urge to assure everybody that everything was going to be okay but how could she? The key to getting them back was right in front of them, but the key was still out of reach, at least for now. The sun began to set and the familiar droning of a striker unit seemed to echo for miles. Another day was passing, so were the prospects of returning to a world that you called home. How much longer? That question seemed to share itself among every mind within the flotilla. How much longer until they return? How much longer until they can last?

**End **

**A/N's: Hm… you thought this died didn't you. I know how you think, but since you just read this, rejoice! Apologize for the large lack of update, but I've been lacking a lot of creative prowess and most idea's get thrown in the trash not to mention school and other things. I did start on my recruitment process into the USAF so that's been taking some part of my time but these stories are always on my mind. I check them on a regular basis to see if I can salvage some ideas or restart my brain, but usually nothing comes from it. That said, I hope you enjoyed this part, barring some grammar and other things, please feel free to leave a review and as always, I'm CaptainSentry and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
